Walt E Disney High School
by RavenGagalover
Summary: You make think this is just your regular, generic Disney High School story, but I assure you, it's unlike any other. Join your favorite Disney characters on their Junior year of high school, at Walt E. Disney High School, Home of the Grizzly Bears. Horrible and wonderful teachers, drama, humor, romance, friendship, all the works. High School is no fairy tale.
1. The First Day of Junior Year

**Before anything goes on, I'd like to say, there are so SO many Disney High School stories out there. I see them all the time. I wanna start off with saying I don't own anything. It's all Disney's stuff so...credit goes to them. Also, like I said, this is another Disney High School story. If you see any story elements that seems similar to another story, please know that I don't steal from other authors. The reason why I'm saying this is because I've had problems with this before and it pissed me off because everyone said I stole from a person, who was one of my favorite authors. Makes sense right? Okay, I want you guys to be happy, so please enjoy, no more interruptions.**

* * *

The first day of school, first day of Junior year. Rapunzel Holst took a deep breath. Honestly, she was excited about the first day. But at the same time, riding the bus there only built up the pressure tension. _Why couldn't it be senior year? Where I don't have to care about anything..._She thought to herself. She was exaggerating. She just didn't like the uneasiness of Junior year. She snapped out of her thoughts when the bus stopped and the doors flung open. Other students got off of the bus and she followed. She stood outside the entrance, looking the place over. The students were all heading inside the doors. _Everything will be okay..._she forced a smile on her face, and entered the school. The halls were just flooded with other students. Rapunzel had to push her through the crowds just to get to her locker, in the middle of the hall. When she finally reached it, she opened it, dropped off a couple of things, and headed off to the first class she had for that day.

"Rapunzel!" she turned around to see a friend of hers, Charlotte la Bouff.

"Hey Charlotte!" Rapunzel smiled a bunny cheek smile.

"Hey there sweet cakes. How've y'a been?" Charlotte walked along side her to the room she was headed to.

"Oh, I've been...fine." Rapunzel covered. But Charlotte didn't see through it.

"What's wonderful! This year is gonna be great!" Charlotte was in her "normal" hyper-active excited mode.

"...What makes you think that?" Rapunzel asked nervously.

"Well, it's Junior year! Only one year until we're seniors!" Charlotte squealed. The two girls entered into Mr. Doppler's Physics room. Apparently, this was Charlotte's first class as well.

"Good morning ladies." he cheerily greeted. The girls sat down next to each other on the right side of the room. There was still 15 minutes until the bell would ring and people still needed to come in.

"How was your summer?" Charlotte asked her. Rapunzel's eyes widened and she gulped.

"It was..._okay_."she answered. A certain even happened to her that summer that she hadn't told any of her friends about. It was something about her parents and ex-stepmother.

"That's great! My summer was pretty boring..." Charlotte went on and on about her summer. _20 minutes until the bell rings..._Rapunzel thought. But she smiled and listened to her friend.

* * *

Fa Mulan woke up at 5:00 A.M. to write down some notes before school. Mr. Frollo was going to be her World Lit. teacher, and to be in the advanced placement, there was gonna be a quiz on the first day. She took a purple gel pen and sat at her computer, looking up answers to the quiz. Everything she took note of, she wrote on her forearm. Keeping her going as a bag of rice chips she was munching on. The second she wrote her last note down, her rooster alarm clock rang. 7:00. Mulan fell out of her revolving chair onto the floor. She quickly got up and started getting dressed.

"Mulan? Get up!" she heard her mother call from the kitchen. Mulan put on a long sleeve shirt, black jeans, and black sneakers. She brushed her teeth thoroughly and washed her face. She stumbled out into the dining room where breakfast was ready. "Mulan, you are going to be late." her mother retorted. Mulan then dumped a can of food into her dog's bowl.

"Mama, I know. So it's just tea for me!" Mulan drank one cup of tea and almost headed out the door.

"You're not going to-" but Mulan was in such a hurry, she didn't hear what her mother was going to ask her.

"Wait!" Mulan turned around to the call of her grandmother. Grandmother waddled up to her granddaughter with a jade necklace.

"Oh, grandma no. I don't need-" Mulan was touched, but she didn't need pretty jewelry on the first day.

"Relax child. Proudly show these to your classmates." Grandmother Fa smiled a sweet elderly smile at her. She then turned around to see if Mulan's mother was looking. "Here." she slipped an apple to her from behind. Mulan thanked her and sped out the door, with 15 minutes to run to school.

* * *

The school was like a castle. _Almost_ like a castle at least. Naveen Pandev followed his fellow classmates into the building, and walked up the stairs and strode into the school. Girls started whispering, giggling, and squealing at the sight of him, but he was used to it.

"Naveen!" The moment he stepped in, someone had called out his name. Eric Jonasen walked up to him.

"Eric! How's it been?" Naveen and Eric did their brotherly handshake.

"It's been fun. I actually went on a boat this summer for a week." Eric told him.

"I heard about that." Naveen replied.

"Well then." Eric mocked Naveen's preppy personality. The two were both rich, and they would constantly try to one up each other for fun.

"Well what do you know," another boy walked into the conversation, "It's the pretty boys." It was John Smith.

"Speak for yourself, eh John?" Naveen joked. The three laughed. John wasn't really rich like Eric or Naveen, but he _was _a sort of pretty-boy himself.

"Summer was boring for me. Seems like you two had fun." John commented.

"Dude, don't sweat it. You got something _we_ don't have during this summer." Eric reminded him of the only important event that happened during John's summer.

"So where is Pocahontas?" Naveen asked.

"I actually don't know." John replied.

"Lost her already? John come on." Eric shook his head. After realizing only 10 minutes left until the bell, the three split up and headed to their own classrooms.

Naveen went to Mr. Rourke's business class. He sat down at a desk in the front and stared out the window.

"You are, Naveen Pandev, yes?" Mr. Rourke stood in front of his desk with a piece of paper in his hands.

"Yes." Naveen sighed.

"Well, I have a schedule change for you. It seems the councilor has switched your first period from this class to another." Mr. Rourke handed him the paper.

"What? Schedule change? _Cooking?_" Naveen read the paper numerous times.

"Well, get out of here!" Mr. Rourke sternly told him. Naveen packed his things and followed the map to the Culinary classroom. _Cooking?_...Naveen knew he would fail _this_ class. He took business because his parents knew it would teach him a thing or two if he was going to inherit their fortune. But now that changed, and even worse, the class was one he was surely to fail. When he walked in, people were already in their seats.

"You must be Naveen! Hey there, welcome to Culinary class." the teacher greeted. The name tag on the teacher's counter was Mr. Remington.

"Hello Mr..._Remington._" Naveen pronounced. He took a seat in the back of the class, and noticed a cage on the back counter with a rat in it.

* * *

Eric had PE first period so he walked to the PE lockers. There were other boys already changing there as well.

"Hey Hercules." Eric greeted.

"Hey Eric." Hercules Diodotus was a friend of Erics, and had just finished changing.

"You gonna do football this year?" Eric asked.

"Yup." He answered then drank out of a water bottle.

"What about you Adam?" Eric asked. Adam Bonhomme was the boy who didn't talk to anyone much. He ignored them and went outside. "Shouldn't have asked." Eric changed into his PE clothes. "Let's go. Who's our coach?"

"Coach Phil." Hercules replied.

* * *

John Smith walked through the halls and into history with Mr. Ratcliff. He actually had first period with his new girlfriend, Pocahontas Nayeli. He saw her, sitting on the left side of the room, staring out the window. He came by her desk and kissed her on the cheek.

"John!" Pocahontas smiled. "I thought you'd be late." John took the vacant seat behind her.

"I wasn't. I honestly couldn't wait to see you." he told her. Pocahontas beamed.

"How was your summer?" John asked.

"John, we just talked yesterday." Pocahontas chuckled.

"Yeah well, just starting conversation." John explained.

"Pocahontas!" she looked to the door and there was her best friend, Nakoma Moema.

"Nakoma." Pocahontas held out her arms for a hug. Nakoma did hug her, and sat next to her.

"Hey Nakoma." John greeted.

"Hello John." Nakoma turned to her best friend and started talking about how her parents prepared her for the year. John just listened to the girls talk about their summer, while he review in _his_ mind what happened over _his_ summer. He was thankful.

* * *

Belle Desjardins was the nerdy girl of the school. The nerdy boy, was Milo Thatch, a friend of Belle's. Belle headed to the library, finding Milo and Jim there, sitting at a table in the middle of the room.

"Hey guys." Belle walked to a specific shelf.

"Hey Belle!" Milo called out. The librarian shh'd him from her desk across the room. Jim laughed and waved "hi"to her.

"How's it going Milo?" Belle whispered after picking up her books. Milo and her walked to the counter.

"Nothing much." he answered. The librarian Ms. Marpole ran the books Belle had taken through the scanner.

"Still working on the, 'Atlantis' project?" Belle asked him.

"Yup, in fact m-my grandfather's friend, he, he gave me a-a book!" Milo exclaimed. He was so excited, he was stuttering.

"Shh..." Ms. Marpole shh'd him. Milo could hear Jim snickering back at the table.

"It-It's a book about the culture, l-language, and the structures that have been explored. But there's way more. As soon as I get out of high school, I'm gonna use the money Grandfather's been trying saving up for _my _expedition." Milo whispered.

"That's great Milo. But be patient, it's only Junior year. Thank you Ms. Marpole." Belle put the books in her bag.

"Hey, would you two like to volunteer on...Thursday? Since the school year is starting, I need help with the new books we got in, and with organizing." Ms. Marpole asked politely.

"I'd love to. You coming Milo?" Belle turned to her friend.

"I probably have time." Milo answered.

"Great. Better head to class. You have 5 minutes left." Ms. Marpole pointed to the Mickey Mouse clock above her head on the back wall.

"Alright, thank you Ms. Marpole. See you Milo. Bye Jim." she walked out of the library, to her first class.

* * *

Jasmine Arij arrived in her luxury sports car. She sat in the back seat, talking to her best friends Ariel Rask and Esmeralda LaChapelle over the phone.

"We have the same class together right? For first period? When are you getting here?" Esmeralda asked. She could hear Ariel in the background asking for her.

"Well, tell Ariel she doesn't have to flip her fins, I'm here." Jasmine stepped out of her car, thanking the chauffeur, and slammed the door shut. "Where are _you_?"Jasmine asked. Suddenly, she heard Ariel screaming and coming up from behind her. She turned and Ariel jumped on her and held her in a tight hug. "I'm...happy to see you too Ariel." Jasmine squeezed out of her breath. Ariel was wearing a purple shirt that had fish all over it, and a pair of blue pants. Her shoes were a pair of green converse, she wore checkered hipster glasses, and her hair was tied in a ponytail.

"Bonding time you two?" Esmeralda walked over and raised an eyebrow at the sight. "What are you wearing?" Esmeralda looked Jasmine over. She was wearing a strapless top and super tight denim skinny jeans. Her hair was in a high ponytail and her shoes were a pair of vans with a tiger pattern on them.

"What?" Jasmine shrugged. "Well look at _you_ Esmeralda." Jasmine looked down at her friend's feet, and scanned her eyes back up. Esmeralda was wearing a purple knee high skirt, and a white tank top. She always had her hair in a headband, and her shoes where beige flats. Esmeralda just looked at her.

"What's your point?" she asked. Jasmine was going to reply when Ariel gasped from looking at her wrist watch.

"One minute left! We have to go!" Ariel pulled both of her friends into the building. They all ran into the classroom and the minute they stepped into the classroom, the bell rang.

"Sit down girls, you're very lucky to make it on time." Ms. Tremaine pointed to three open seats in the front. The other kids in the classroom just stared at them. Ariel sat down immediately, not making eye contact. Esmeralda took a seat diagonally from Jasmine, next to Ariel.

"English." Esmeralda sighed. The school intercom came on for announcements.

"Hiya there students. Welcome to Walt E. Disney High School. It's me, Mr. Mouse, your principal." the principal greeted. "Welcome all new and returning students. For our seniors..." the principal went on about a senior activity. Esmeralda turned to Jasmine.

"Any extra curricular this year for you?"she asked, "I'm joining the dance team."

"Dance team huh? I don't know..." Jasmine thought about any activities she can keep herself occupied with.

"Me and Esmeralda are in band." Ariel told her.

"Shh! No talking during announcements." Ms. Tremaine scolded.

"Also, for returning students, student council is holding a meeting for the secretary branch, 'The Princess Club'. Hope to see some of you girls there! Last but not least, homecoming dance will be on September 6th. Information is on the school bulletin. That's all, have a zip a deeh dooh dah day!" and Mr. Mouse put the intercom down.

"You're lucky no detentions are allowed to be given today. But if you girls disobey dress code again tomorrow, you'll have detention on Friday." Ms. Tremaine snapped.

"Busted." Ariel whispered to Jasmine, who slammed her forehead into her palm, and Esmeralda just rolled her eyes.

* * *

Cinderella and Aurora sat in Mr. Jafar's Trigonometry class. He started writing on the board when Cinderella leaned over to Aurora.

"I love, your skirt." Cinderella commented on Aurora's pink ruffle skirt.

"Thanks Cindy." Aurora replied. The two best friends were the only ones to call each other by these nick names.

"Rose, how are you and Phillip?" Cinderella asked. Aurora leaned to her to whisper.

"We're doing great. We're actually meeting up after school today at Pluto's." she answered.

"Ms. Aurora Mabel and Cinderella Tremaine." Mr. Jafar snapped. The two girls looked up to see him standing right over their desks. "Page 5, Numbers 1-35. Now." he ordered. He walked away and Aurora quickly whispered,

"I'll tell you later Cindy." the two got to work right away. Three friends from the complete other side of the room saw the whole thing.

"You know, for blondies, they're pretty smart." Flynn Rider told his two friends, Aladdin and Sadira. The three were known as the notorious thieves and troublemakers of the school.

"Would you ever date a blonde girl?" Sadira asked him.

"Not a chance. Never." Flynn cockily replied. Aladdin tried focusing on his work, but he just couldn't. He thought about Junior year and what he was going to do with his life. "We better be quiet Sadira, Aladdin is doing some deep thinking." Flynn teased. The two laughed and Aladdin snapped out of it.

"What happened?" he asked.

"Nothing. You were just in your _zone_ again." Flynn told him.

"Oh, well..."Aladdin couldn't say anything else.

"Just leave him be Flynn." Sadira turned to the book, got dizzy from all the numbers, and just started drawing in her notebook.

"Nope. This guy like my brother. So, I'll pick on him for the rest of his life." Flynn replied. Mr. Jafar heard them and called out their names.

* * *

"So that things won't be difficult, I've assigned you all partners." Mr. Remington took out a clipboard.

Quasimodo Labelle, you're with Su Huang, Florian Fürst, you're with Chien Po... Naveen just stared at the rat in the back of the room. The cage was open, but the rat didn't seem to care. He wondered, why wouldn't just leave? And Tiana, I was hoping that you could help Naveen over there, he got a schedule change so... Naveen looked up at the sound of his name. Mr. Remington pointed to the corner where Naveen sat.

"Say no more Mr. Remmington." Tiana smiled. She looked at the boy, and he seemed kind of lost in his own thoughts. "Hello?" Tiana tried to snap him out.

"What?" he asked in an irritated voice.

"Well class has started, I'm supposed to help you." Tiana put her hands on her hips. Naveen just looked with no interest. _Well you're just stubborn as a mule..._Tiana thought.

"Alright class, we'll just be making a simple, omelet today. But feel free to top it with whatever you like." Mr. Remington stood at his counter. Finally, Naveen got up and walked to the workspace he shared with Tiana.

"Dice these peppers while I grate the cheese." Tiana instructed as she took a grater from the cabinet. Naveen held the knife in his hand, and did not know what to do. Instead, he started playing around, making "music" with kitchen utensils.

"What are you doing?" Tiana had an obscured look on her face.

"I do not know what to do." Naveen shrugged. Tiana stepped in and cut the peppers.

"Grate the cheese." she ordered. This was going to be a long year.

* * *

It was third period for Rapunzel, Health with Mr. or Dr. Sweet as they called him. She had it with her friend Madeline, and that's about the only friend she had in that class. She walked in and saw Madeline who was already there. Madeline stood from her seat and waved to her.

"Hello there, have a seat." Mr. Sweet greeted. Rapunzel sped over and plopped herself right into the seat next to her.

"Hey, so what happened over the summer? You know...with your..._situation_?" Madeline asked. She was the only one Rapunzel slipped information about.

"Well, I love my parents. They're great! But I'm still working with the therapy and it's hard to believe the woman who raised me is gone." Rapunzel sighed.

"Well, you'll get there." Madeline comforted her. Other students started piling in. A girl with pure white hair walked in the room and sat in front of Madeline. "Wow, I love your hair." Madeline complimented. Rapunzel was always the shy type, and didn't talk much to new people.

"Thank you." the girl said.

"I'm Madeline, and this is my friend Rapunzel."

"I'm Kida." the girl introduced.

"_Kida_ huh? Where are you from?" asked Madeline.

"Iceland." Kida answered.

"Iceland? Cool." Madeline got really excited about meeting new people. Rapunzel's eyes moved to Kida's direction.

"What's it like?" she asked.

"Oh, well, lots of water. Green grass..." Kida didn't really know how to explain. She honestly didn't know what interested these girls about their home. Suddenly, a boy coming to the class rushed in, and sitting immediately down in the first vacant seat he saw. He was panting, and slumped over his desk.

"Am-am I late?" he breathed after each word.

"No you're not Mr...Milo Thatch." Mr. Sweet laughed. Madeline and Rapunzel giggled at Milo's kookiness.

"Milo you have 5 minutes to spare." Madeline was laughing really hard now. Milo just groaned.

"Who's that?" Kida asked Rapunzel.

"Oh, it's Milo. He's pretty funny, you'll like him." Rapunzel told her. Kida smiled.

* * *

Fourth period was a bore for Snow White. Snow White was the most popular girl in school, and everyone knew her by the name, Snow. But it wasn't her actual name. She never told _anyone_ or mentioned anything about her real name, ever. She sat in the Geography room of Mr. Hook. The poor teacher had an accident at the local zoo once with some kid, and the crocodile there had a little snack. Ever since then, Mr. Hook was afraid of oversized reptiles. The other students thought he was quite pathetic honestly, but when he was mad, they couldn't get away with anything.

"Hey Snow." Snow White looked up to see Cinderella, one of her best friends.

"Cindy!" Snow White smiled.

"How are you?" Cinderella whispered.

"Oh, I'm good." Snow White's voice was really high-pitched, but beautiful.

"That's great." Cinderella laughed. "How are you and your stepmother?" she asked.

"Same old, same old." Snow White answered.

"Me too." Cinderella nodded.

"Hey there girls," the two girls turned to see a friend of theirs greet them. It was Ling Xun.

"Hi there Ling." Snow White was amused with this boy. He _always_ had something funny to say, which was good when she needed cheering up. "So how's the day going?" he asked.

"Pretty boring for me." Snow White answered.

"Mm...it's only _okay_ for me." Cinderella said.

"Well, that's because you don't have me in your first three classes. Ling opened his binder and got out some lined paper.

"Well, well, _well_." In walked in one of the meanest girls in school and her two friends, Cinderella's step sisters.

"Oh no." Cinderella groaned. Snow White tried to hide her face.

"What are you, _scared_? Are you scared Snow White?" Vanessa Stenger taunted her. Snow tried to ignore her.

"Leave her alone!" Cinderella got up to defend her friend.

"Yeah, what is _your_ problem?" Ling helped. Vanessa stuck her nose up in the air and walked to her seat. Anastasia and Drizella glared at Cinderella before walking away. Snow White still had her hands shading her face.

"They're gone." Cinderella told her.

"Oh Cindy, Vanessa is after me. You see, there's going to be a Fairest of Them All school competition this year, and apparently I'll be competing against her!" Snow White explained.

"Big deal Snow, surely _you'll_ win over _her_." Ling scoffed at what he thought, was a total witch.

"Oh, just leave it alone you guys." Snow White "escaped" from the topic and the bell rang.

* * *

It was lunchtime. This year, the staff decided on one lunch for all the students, which wasn't as hectic as they thought it'd be. Aladdin had slipped through the lunch line and was able to grab himself an apple.

"Woah!" someone yelped. As he started his attempt to walk away, someone bumped into him, causing him and the person to fall backward. Aladdin sat up rubbing the back of his head.

"Ow..." The students saw what happened and stared. Some even laughed and rolled their eyes, thinking Aladdin was pathetic, then went back to their regular behavior. He started picking up some of the mess, without knowing whom he'd bump into. He reached for the apple hand dropped when her felt another hand reach for it as well. He looked up, and couldn't take his eyes off what he saw. She was the most beautiful girl he had ever seen in his life, in person. Her long, black, hair looked so smooth and soft, and her eyes were so deep, filled with beauty to him. She was looking up at him too, staring right into _his _eyes. She smiled, picked up her tray and threw everything in the trash.

"I'm sorry, I should've watched where I was going." she apologized. She looked back at the line, and knew she couldn't go back for another tray.

"That was your lunch wasn't it?" Aladdin asked, and felt guilty.

"It was, but it's no big deal." the girl sighed. Aladdin stuck out the apple in his hand at her.

"Take it, I feel guilty." he edged her on.

"No, I can't do that I'm sorry. _I'll_ feel guilty after." she shook her head.

"Aw come on, gotta eat to live." he laughed. The girl laughed too, so Aladdin took this as the opportunity. He threw the apple at her and she caught it. "I'll see you around then." he almost choked saying that.

"See you around." she gave him a sweet smile, and batted her eyelashes. They walked away at the same time in different directions.

"What took _you_ so long?" Flynn asked Aladdin when he got to the table.

"Uh...there was a little mishap at the lunch line." Aladdin answered.

"You got into a fight?" Sadira asked.

"No, not a fight. Just forget it, I just helped someone out." Aladdin still had the lovestruck look on his face. Sadira became suspicious.

"Where's your lunch?" Flynn asked, but Aladdin wasn't paying attention. He stared at the girl from afar. She sat down with her friends on the other side of the cafeteria. She undid her ponytail to retie it. When her hair unraveled, Aladdin couldn't help but say it.

"_Wow.._.." he whispered to himself. Sadira looked at him with a confused face, looked in the direction he was looking, and saw what it was all about.

"Did you say something Al?" Flynn asked while chewing on his sandwich.

"...What? Oh, no. No, I didn't." Aladdin snapped out of it and watched Flynn eat.

* * *

After lunch, Esmeralda was headed to World Lit. Jasmine and Ariel walked her to the room.

"In third period, I saw the _cutest _boy!" Ariel exclaimed. Esmeralda just listened with amusement, while Jasmine was laughing at Ariel's excitement.

"That's great Ariel. Do you know him?" she asked.

"Well, no. But I do recognize him from last year." Ariel explained. "Esmeralda, I feel like this year is going to be great!" Ariel tugged on her arm.

"I actually doubt it." Esmeralda replied.

"Why is that?" Jasmine asked.

"Well..." Esmeralda had a lot of reasons, but couldn't name one. She then saw her classroom right around the corner. "Well guys gotta go, see ya later okay." Esmeralda left them standing in the hallway. Jasmine turned to Ariel, who just shrugged. When Esmeralda walked in the room, almost every guy just stared at her in awe except for one of her bests friends, Quasimodo. Girls looked at her in disgust as she sat down in the seat next to him.

"Cut it all out, will ya?" She snapped. Mr. Frollo looked up from his book and glared at Esmeralda. "Hey Quasi."

"Esmeralda, hey we have this class together." he smiled.

"That's good too. Most of the people here are just..." Esmeralda scanned the room and observed every character. "Egh." she groaned.

"Is there a problem?" Mr. Frollo stood over Esmeralda's desk, tapping his foot. Some girls from the corner of the room snickered, and Esmeralda was going to say something back at them. "Seeing that you're in trouble on the first day is pity to have _any_ association with." and he walked away.

"Quasi, this year, is going to be hectic." Esmeralda whispered, and buried her face in her folded arms.

* * *

Sixth period, and Megara Katsaros was already in her seat, bored as hell.

"Meg!" she looked up to see Mulan and Jane Porter walking towards her.

"Hey girls." Meg said in a monotone voice.

"Wow, you sound bored." Mulan chuckled.

"Well, the day can't get any worse." Meg smacked her gum and blew a bubble. Mulan sat next to her and Jane sat right behind Mulan.

"Nothing..._interesting_ happened at _all_ today?" Jane asked.

"Nope, just like the rest of this school year."

"Don't complain about that again." Mulan told her.

"Well, it's the truth. Admit it." Meg retorted. Jane was going to counter her, but it _was_ true.

"Come here," Mulan got up and pulled Meg out of her chair while Jane followed. "Ask your dad if we could look at the bulletin." Mulan whispered to Jane. Jane nodded and walked up to Mr. Porter, the Biology/Ecology professor.

"Daddy, my friends and I would like to look at the bulletin. You see, we're trying to get our friend Meg here involved." Jane explained.

"Of course dear, go ahead." he gave a nod of approval, and Mulan high-fived Jane. The three turned the corner in the hall, right to the bulletin.

"This isn't gonna make the year more interesting, it'll make it worse." Meg complained.

"Come on, try something. Maybe try running a club. Or help organize school events. I know student council is looking for someone to do that." Mulan pointed to a note on the board.

"Oh look, they're looking for someone to volunteer for art at the elementary." Jane wrote her name down with the pen, attached on a chain on the wall.

"Why not." Meg signed up for the helping student council.

"See? I don't know about you, but there's kung fu classes after school." Mulan also signed her name. "Let's head back shall we?" Meg just blew another bubble.

"Sure." she rolled her eyes.

* * *

"One more class until I get to go home!" Eric Jonasen fell back into his chair.

"Calm down Eric." Hercules laughed.

"Yeah dude, _chill_." Eugene put his feet up on the desk.

"I just can't stand it! Another year! I wished this was senior year, and then I could be done with everything." Eric slammed his fist on his desk.

"Well, I can't help but feel sorry for you." John Smith told him.

"I can't take it. It's stressful. I don't even see why I have to go. I'm already rich!" Eric complained.

"Not all of us are." Flynn looked towards the door as other students walked in. He whistled at the sight of a cute red head with a whole encyclopedia of fish on her shirt. "Look at that..."

"What is it now Flynn?" John asked. He saw what it was all about and tried not to laugh.

"Ha, Flynn's got head over heels again, isn't he Eric?" Hercules elbowed him. "Eric?" Hercules turned around to see Eric, just staring at the girl. He'd never seen anyone so beautiful in his life.

"Hey guys." Phillip broke Eric out of his trance and sat down in front of Flynn. "Why is it so quiet?"

* * *

**So...that is my Disney Highschool! Hope you guys liked it, leave a review so I know what you think. So please review! This is honestly exciting and great, I'd love to hear feedback, and thank you all for reading. As I always say, Read on and your imagination will stay strong!**


	2. High School Begins

After school activities will be opening throughout the week. Please check the bulletin or ask your councilor for more information. Have a zip-pah-dee-doo-dah-day! the intercom ended with the sound of a bell. Aurora, Cinderella, and Snow White were sitting in their first period, History with Mr. Ratcliff. After announcements, Mr. Ratcliff gave them a review worksheet to work on for the day.

"Aurora, have any plans this weekend?" Cinderella asked.

"Yes, why?" Aurora asked.

"Aw well, I was going to ask if you could go do some shopping with me." Cinderella answered.

"I'd love to Cindy, but Phillip is taking me to the zoo." Aurora explained.

"Speaking of Phillip, how did your date go yesterday?" Snow White asked. Aurora smiled.

"We shared a drink, talked about what happened that day and upcoming events. We took a walk through the park, then he asked to hang out this weekend." Aurora told her. Cinderella sighed and fluttered her eyelashes to tease Aurora. Snow White clapped her hands softly.

"So cute together." Cinderella whispered. She thought about when she would meet her prince.

"What are you girls talking about?" Pocahontas raised an eyebrow. The four girls giggled.

"Aurora and Phillip are _so _cute together!" Snow White squealed.

"By the way Pocahontas, you're very lucky to be going out with John Smith." Aurora winked at her.

"Is she _ever_!" Snow White whispered loudly.

"Thanks girls." Pocahontas blushed.

"This _has_ to last, it has to. You two are perfect!" Cinderella complimented. Mr. Ratcliff coughed and the girls turned their heads towards him. He gave them a serious look and the girls got back to work. But not before looking mischievously at each other and laughing.

* * *

"To Mulan, when does Kung Fu start?" Mei Huang asked Mulan. Mulan had Theology with the Huang sisters, Ting-ting, Mei, and Sue.

"It's every Thursday starting this week." Mulan was pretty excited about it.

"Maybe I should go..." Mei thought out loud.

"Whatever you want to do." Mulan shrugged. "How do you like culinary class so far, Sue?" she then asked.

"It's great! We're starting with basics, but we'll get to the good stuff later. And the grade is mine to become a chef!" Sue exclaimed.

"That's great!." Mei congratulated her.

"Ahh..." Ting-ting was the one who kept her sisters in control.

"Let's talk later." Mulan assured her friends.

* * *

During lunch, three went to the bulletin to look for something that will keep them occupied out of school. Ariel immediately signed up for the sport she had waited forever for since last year.

"Swim team. Of course you would." Esmeralda turned to her, who just smiled widely.

"I'm also signing up for Princess Club." Ariel pointed to her signature on the piece of paper. "Jasmine, you _have_ to sign up for this too. You'll be great for it." she turned to her friend who was still looking through all the flyers and events.

"Princess Club? I don't know Ariel." Jasmine looked at Ariel with an unsure expression.

"Here." Ariel wrote her name down on one of the lines.

"Anything else?" Esmeralda was leaning against the wall.

"Nope." Jasmine and Ariel said at the same time.

* * *

"Hey Goofy could I get an extra dinner roll?" Flynn asked the cafeteria cook.

"Just one, okay Rider?" Chef Goofy was always nice to kids, even if he knew there were limits.

"You're the best." Flynn salute him and slipped away from the line. He ate alone today since Aladdin and Sadira were being held in for messing around in class too much. He made his way through the halls, when he saw something shining in the corner. He went to pick it up when he heard...

"Don't touch that, that's mine!" Flynn looked up to get smacked in the face.

"Ow!" he fell to the floor.

"You can't take this, this is mine. Who are you?" a stern voice demanded. Flynn opened his eyes to see a girl with long, blonde hair. Not to mention, she was cute.

"I wasn't going to take it, blondie." he explained. The girl realized what she had done and felt guilt.

"Oh, sorry." she apologized. Flynn acted all tough, like nothing happened.

"Nah it's alright, I can take a few hits." He acted nobly.

"It's just...this necklace is important to me." the girl looked at the necklace in her hand. The charm was of a golden sun. She stared at it, and Flynn just watched her. He then coughed to stop the awkward moment. "I'm...My names Rapunzel."

"I'm Flynn. Flynn Rider." he winked at her.

"Thank you for finding this...I guess." she smiled at him, and walked away. Flynn didn't know what just happened, all he could do was accept it, and the fact the girl was cute.

* * *

After school, Meg got home and walked lazily up to her room. She threw her backpack to the side of her room and slumped onto her bed. After laying there for about a minute, she pulled out her phone and called her friend Belle.

"Belle?" she asked.

"Yes, it's me. What do you need Meg?" Belle answered back.

"I'm tired of high school." Meg groaned. Belle laughed slightly.

"It's only been the second day."

"I know but I know what's coming. It's just gonna be boring, a waste of time." Meg explained.

"Don't make it boring." was Belle's solution.

"Oh no, are you going to make me sign up for crap too?" Meg whined.

"No, but you should get out. Go places with friends, take part in school events, you can hang out with me today if you want. I'm heading to the store, and your house is on the way." Belle suggested.

"Fine with me." Meg hung up and went to the front yard to wait for Belle. She sat on the porch, thinking about why she felt so lazy. It was nice and sunny out, she even saw some kids throwing a frisbee around in the street. After five minutes, she saw Belle approaching her house.

"Meg!" she called out. Meg got up from where she was sitting and walked over to her friend. "I'm happy you decided to come. It sounded like you needed some saving."

"I did." Meg replied.

"Have homework yet?" Belle asked.

"I haven't looked in my bag so I don't know." Meg answered and both laughed.

* * *

John and Pocahontas were to meet at the park that evening. Pocahontas sat under a tree, and saw John running towards her. As she was getting up, John dropped next to her and kissed her.

"You looked good, as always." he told her. Pocahontas smiled.

"John, come with me to my volunteer work next Wednesday." Pocahontas asked.

"Oh, next Wednesday is not good. Sports." he replied sadly.

"Sunday then. It's every Sunday and Wednesday." Pocahontas explained.

"Alright then." John nodded, "So, what do you want to talk about now?"

"I want to show you something." Pocahontas was so thrilled to be with John. Both of their parents did not know they were dating, so secrets meets and school was the only way they saw each other. Pocahontas started climbing the tree she was sitting under, and John followed. When they reached top, they watched the sunset.

"This is beautiful." John sighed.

"It is." Pocahontas cuddled up against him, and John put an arm around her.

* * *

Thursday, Rapunzel was eating lunch with Madeline when Charlotte la Bouff and Tiana Guidry came to their table.

"Hey you two." Tiana greeted. Charlotte was squealing as usual.

"Today is cheer leading try outs, and I'm excited!" Charlotte quickly said.

"Calm down Lottie." Tiana handed her friend a cup of water.

"Are you trying out for cheer leading Rapunzel?" Madeline asked her.

"Cheer leading...it's not really my thing. But I'm going for color guard." Rapunzel replied.

"Color guard? Nice." Tiana gave her a thumbs up.

"Yeah, color guard or the dance team." Rapunzel took a sip of her juice. Naveen walked by the table and Tiana couldn't help but give him a look.

"That guy, he's just..." Tiana was now talking to herself.

"You mean Naveen?" Charlotte asked her, "You like him?" she asked. Tiana turned and looked as if she was insulted.

"No way! He's stuck up, all he does in cooking class is flirt with the girls. Pretty annoying if you ask me." Tiana told her.

"Wow, you hate this guy." Madeline joked.

"I _don't_ like him." Tiana said again.

"Yesterday, I met a guy and slapped him in the face by accident." Rapunzel told her friends.

"What did he look like?" Madeline asked.

"Hazel eyes, brown hair, tall..." Rapunzel thought about any other specific features, but then Charlotte was already squealing.

"Flynn?" she asked.

"Yeah, that was his name." Rapunzel nodded.

"Oh my goodness that boy is a _dream_." Charlotte looked as if she was about to faint.

"_Lottie_, what am I gonna do with you?" Tiana smiled a small smile and shook her head.

* * *

After the school bell rang to dismiss the students, Belle made her way straight to the library. As she was halfway there, she got a call from Milo saying that he couldn't make it. _I guess I'm alone then..._Belle thought. When she entered the library, Ms. Marpole was behind the counter writing down some notes,and there was a boy sitting alone at one of the tables..

"Hello Ms. Marpole." Belle walked over.

"Oh Belle, you came. That's great." Ms. Marpole got up from her seat.

"Yeah, Milo couldn't come so it's just me." she explained.

"I see. Well, I just need these books shelved, and that actually is it." Ms. Marpole came out with a cart of books. Belle didn't find it challenging because she organized books all the time for the local library since the 8th grade. As Belle did her work, she couldn't help but observe the boy who looked like he was having trouble with studying. He would tear up his paper after writing something, and then start all over. When Belle finished, she brought the cart back and leaned over the counter. "Done?" Ms. Marpole asked.

"Yes." Belle looked back at the boy at the desk, who ripped up another paper. "Who's that?" she asked Ms. Marpole.

"Oh, that's Adam. He has detention from lashing out in class today and he came here to study." Ms. Marpole simply replied.

"I feel the need that I should help him." Belle told her.

"You can try." Ms. Marpole returned to her computer. Belle walked over to the table Adam was and sat across from him. He didn't notice her.

"Hello?"Belle asked. No answer. She then cleared her throat and it finally got his attention.

"What do you want?" he asked sternly.

"It looked like you needed help. I'll be happy to-" she got cut off.

"I don't need help, I can do this on my own, no thanks." he turned away from her and Belle frowned.

* * *

Mulan went to the lockers to change into her Kung Fu attire. In there, she found Mei, dressing for the class as well.

"You decided to take it?" Mulan asked as she opened her bag.

"Yeah, I thought it'd be fun and cool to try. I'm doing nothing at home anyways." Mei leaned against her locker.

"Well that's good, we could practice with each other then." Mulan finished dressing by tying her hair in a bun. "Let's go." Mulan and Mei walked into the gym, where boys were play fighting with each other. Coach Li Shang walked out from the Boy's locker room.

"Everyone, have a seat." he strictly announced. Everyone sat down, Mulan and Mei placed themselves in the middle of the group.

"Hey Mulan!" Ling waved to her from behind. Mulan waved back when Coach Li spoke.

"Quiet..." he looked around the gym once more, then spoke again, "Right. Now, I'm glad to see you all here today, nice to see students who do things in their life. Now, the number one rule is participation..." Coach Li explained what he expected from the students for the following days of lessons.

"Hey Ling," Mulan leaned back and whispered, "Chien Po and Yao here too?"

"Yeah, they're in the front." Ling pointed to two boys sitting in front, who were his two best friends.

"I see, this is Mei." Mulan introduced Mei to him.

"Mei Huang." Mei shook his hand and smiled.

"Pleasure to meet!" Ling nodded as he shook her hand.

"Alright, I will assign partners now." They all turned towards Coach Li, who read off the list of partners. Unfortunately, Mulan and Mei weren't paired up as they hoped to be.

"I guess I'm partnered up with Ling." Mei told her.

"He's a nice guy, he'll go easy on you." Mulan explained to him.

"First, I will have my son, Li Shang, demonstrate the basic moves." Coach Li turned to Shang who was just coming out of the locker rooms. Coach explained and gave the names of the moves as Shang went through the moves slowly.

"Ms. Fa Mulan," Mulan heard her name called and turned to see Coach Li, "instead of being with Chien Po here, you're going to be with my son. Shang, get in here." Coach Li called. Mulan saw Shang stand up from the bleachers, took his shit off, and stepped down. He was fit, and had the perfect body for a teenage boy his age. Mulan was marveled for a bit, then saw him as a challenge. "Here he is, go on now you two." Coach Li patted Shang on the back and turned away to aid other students.

"Hello." Mulan smiled her bunny cheek smile. Shang seemed to ignore her and got on with practice.

"Let's start." Shang got into a fighting stance. Mulan put on a determined face and and went with the moves. Meanwhile, Mei was fighting with Ling, when she kicked her slipper off. It flew into the air onto the other side of the gym.

"Excuse me." Mei felt embarrassed and slipped off to retrieve her shoe. As she made her way to it, someone had run to the slipper and retrieve it for her. It was Yao, one of Mulan's friends. He was a short but tough looking boy, and his hair was in the traditional Chinese bun. He turned to face Mei, stare at her for a few seconds, and held the slipper out for her. Mei smiled and fitted her foot into the shoe. "Thank you." she turned and headed back to practice with Ling. Yao stood there for a few seconds, and went back to his partner.

"You need a little more work on your strength. Don't hold back from it." Shang told Mulan as she bent over to catch her breath.

"That will be enough for today." Coach Li announced. Mulan looked at the clock, and surprisingly an hour had already passed. All the students went back to the locker rooms, gathered their things, and headed home.

"Need a ride Mei?" Mulan asked.

"I guess." Mei replied. Mulan nodded and walked with her to the parking lot.

* * *

Rapunzel come after school for color guard tryouts. There were a few other girls there that she didn't know, some she knew by face, and the one person she knew, Kida.

"Hey Rapunzel." Kida greeted.

"Oh Hi Kida." Rapunzel waved to her.

"I didn't know you'd try out for color guard. You seemed more of the cheerleader type." Kida told her.

"I get that a lot." Rapunzel shrugged and smiled.

"But hey, it's whatever _you_ want to do." Kida assured her. The girls were then told to pick up a flag to use. The school colors were green and yellow, thus the flag colors. Color guard captain taught them basic moves, then told them to practice individually. Rapunzel found herself struggling in the beginning, but soon got the hang of it. She looked over her shoulder to check on Kida's progress, and she was doing pretty good as well. Although, one girl was dropping her flag almost every ten seconds.

"Do you need help?" Rapunzel walked over to her.

"I can't seem to balance the weight of the flag in my hand." the girl demonstrated, and just as she held it up, she dropped it onto the ground.

"Well, try holding it like this..." Rapunzel showed her the hand positions and the posture that had to be kept maintained throughout the drill. Pretty soon, this girl was getting better.

"Thank you so much." she cheerfully exclaimed. "I'm Su Huang." she extended her palm out for Rapunzel to shake.

"I'm Rapunzel." Rapunzel smiled and shook her hand.

"Hey there Rapunzel. Hi." Kida had walked over with Pocahontas.

"Hello there." Pocahontas greeted calmly. They all introduced themselves to each other, and talked for a bit.

"Now we have our own little groupie." Kida said. The girls all giggled. The whistle then blew and Color guard captain had dismissed them.

"Good work ladies, we'll see you next Thursday." she called out.

"Rapunzel, give me your number!" Su pulled out her phone and added Rapunzel, Kida, and Pocahontas to her contacts. The other three did the same.

"So I guess I'll see you guys tomorrow I think. If not, next week." Rapunzel waved to them, and headed home.

* * *

Flynn, Aladdin, and Sadira all ran into Flynn's house at the same time, slamming the door behind them. They breathed heavily, looked to make sure each of them was present, and started to laugh. They were just being chased by Gaston Proulx and his gang of bullies for hanging around their "territory" the basket ball courts after school.

"God, that guy. He can really get mad." Flynn threw himself onto the couch with his arms at the back of his head. Aladdin sat down against the wall and Sadira joined him.

"Are we just gonna keep being the 'most wanted' kids of the school?" Aladdin joked.

"Pretty much." Flynn sighed. "It's the life." Sadira made her way to Flynn's kitchen and grabbed a snack for the three of them. She threw Flynn bread roll and Aladdin an apple. Flynn was lying down, staring at the ceiling, thinking of their story. He recalled him and Aladdin being best friends for a long time, ever since he was adopted. As they grew up, they were best friends, then Sadira came along and was welcomed to the team.

"What do you guys wanna do? I'm not going out there right_ now_." she asked.

"Well we can finish Assassin's Creed 3 or just troll people on Call of Duty." Flynn suggested.

"I think I'm gonna go home and finish my homework." Aladdin got up to leave.

"Since when does Aladdin leave the great Flynn Rider to 'do his homework'?" Flynn asked. Aladdin looked at Flynn, sighed, and sat down on the couch next to him and reaching for the controller.

"What I do for my brother." He sighed.

"Let's do this!" Sadira gripped the controller. "Are you guys going to homecoming on the 6th?" Sadira asked.

"Nope." Flynn flat answered.

"Besides, no one would wanna go with us." Aladdin looked over at Flynn.

"Right, and we're too cool for it." Flynn added.

"Well come on, we can give it a try." Sadira turned to Aladdin with a pleading face. He sighed.

"I don't think so Sadira. I just don't feel comfortable with it. I mean..." Aladdin said as he kept his full attention on the game.

"I know, I know, 'street rat status'." Sadira rolled her eyes.

"Yes!" Flynn stood up from his seat and yelled in victory.

* * *

Hercules had just come back from the second day of football tryouts. Tired, he lazily walked home by himself, when Eric and Naveen pulled next to him in Eric's car.

"Hey Herc, you look like crap." Eric joked. "Hop in." Hercules opened the back seat door and climbed in. "You could've told me you needed a ride after tryouts."

"I guess I just wanted to get home." Hercules replied.

"Something on your mind?" Naveen turned to the back seat.

"No. Just tired." Hercules yawned, which passed as proof for his reason.

"You know, I can't wait for homecoming. I'm throwing an after party." Eric told his friends.

"_You're _throwing a party? You know Phillip throws the best parties around here. How will you compete with his?" Naveen asked.

"Honestly, I know he'll be ticked at me. I might be gracious and have it before homecoming, but I think I'll tell him ours is at the same time to tick _him_ off." Eric laughed.

"Well, Phillip is our friend so, I doubt he'll want your head on a platter." Naveen explained.

"Hmm...Here's your stop Herc. Herc?" Eric and Naveen turned around to see Hercules snoring in the back. "You got any markers?" Eric asked. Naveen looked through his bag and found a black marker in the small pouch. The two looked at Hercules with mischievous smiles.

* * *

Tiana got home and immediately started on her homework. Suddenly, her phone rang and she picked it up.

"Hello?"

"Hello Darling!"

"Jane?"

"Yes dear it's me. Listen, I'm volunteering at the elementary school next Monday and I was wondering if you'd love to join me."

"Aw, you know I'd love to Jane but, I'm busy that day."

"Oh, well I see. Thank you though. That's all, and I guess see you tomorrow."

"Alright, bye." Tiana hung up and placed her phone on the table. After she found where she left off, she went to finish her homework, study for a bit, and finally went downstairs to help cook dinner.

"Hey Tiana. Have a good day at school today?" Her mother asked.

"Yes Mama. Tomorrow I have a meeting for an after school club, so I'll be home late." Tiana informed her.

"Oh, it's nice to see you doing after school activities," Her mother smiled, "To me it seems you've been working yourself too hard."

"Hard work is key. That's what daddy always told me." Tiana replied.

"I want you to have some fun in your life." Mrs. Guidry told her.

"I do have fun, but not all the time." Tiana "explained".

"Say, when's your homecoming?" her mother asked.

"It's on the 6th, next Friday." Tiana answered.

"Hon, you should go." her mother put a hand on her cheek.

"I don't think so Mama." Tiana grabbed a broom and started sweeping. Tiana's mother sighed and got back to cooking food as Tiana swept up in the dining room.


	3. Weekend Life

The Friday of that week, Meg was walking around Walt E. Disney High School alone. She stopped and spotted the fountain that was the center of the campus. It was of a cartoon mouse, holding the hand of the founder of the school, Walt E. Disney.

"Admiring the scene Meg?" Meg turned around to see Mrs. Minerva Mouse, the head school counselor.

"Well, the water display is nice." Meg quickly said.

"You know, when Mr. Disney gave the position of principal to my husband, he told me that Mr. Mouse would be the perfect person to take care of it." Mrs. Mouse put an arm around Meg. Meg just let it slide since she knew Mrs. Mouse was reminiscing.

"Alright Mrs. Mouse, I've gotta get home, it's Friday and mom expects me early." Meg told her as politely as she can.

"Oh well, see you next week. Have a good weekend." Mrs. Mouse waved to her. Meg started walking home from school, and on the way, stopped by the liquor store to buy her a soda.

"Hey there Meg." Meg, again, was surprised at the call of her name from behind. It was a boy from school.

"Hey Naveen." Meg rolled her eyes.

"What' cha doing here?" Naveen asked.

"Getting myself a drink. Knowing what I have at home, which is nothing, I should just get food now." Meg picked a Sprite from the refrigerator.

"I see, hey are you coming to homecoming next week?" Naveen asked.

"No, because A, it's dumb and B, no one would wanna go with me, I'd just kill the fun." Meg made her way to the isle where the chips were, and Naveen innocently followed.

"Well, It's not dumb if you try to have fun. I bet I can help you with that." He told her. Meg knew where he was going and ignored him for a minute. "So, would you like to give it a try?" Naveen asked and rubbed the back of his head. Meg again, was ignoring him, walked over to the counter to pay for what she bought, and thought more about it since he wouldn't leave her alone.

"Pick me up no later than 6 o'clock that night, get me home by 11." Meg straightforwardly answered, and walked out. Naveen threw punches at the air in victory. He looked to see the cashier looking at him awkwardly, coughed, and walked out.

* * *

It was Saturday, Aurora was getting ready for her date with Phillip at the zoo. She thanked the heavens that she didn't oversleep that day. Aurora and Phillip have come a long way, and go far back, since they were kids. Their parents were really good friends, so there was no problem with Aurora and Phillip going places. As she applied her headpiece to her hair, she heard her mother call from downstairs.

"Dear, Phillip's here!" Aurora smiled to herself in the mirror and grabbed her things. She quickly trotted down the steps, and to the front door where Phillip was waiting.

"Phillip." Aurora smiled.

"Aurora." He kissed her hand, making her blush.

"Alright have fun you two." Aurora's mother said as she walked by.

"Thank you mother." Aurora gave her a kiss on the cheek and hurried outside. Phillip couldn't drive a car _yet_, so his father, Mr. Hendry was taking them.

"Hey there Aurora. How've you been?" He cheerfully asked as the couple climbed into the backseat.

"Good, thank you Mr. Hendry." Aurora was always polite as she can be with everyone, and every_thing_.

"Oh please, Aurora, I told you, you can call me Hubert!" Hubert replied. Aurora just giggled and Phillip shook his head. As they left Aurora's driveway and street, it was a sight to see all the houses lined up next to each other. Aurora and Phillip lived in the gated community where all the houses were tall and fancy. In the middle of the area, there was a park, a pool, a building for events to be held.

"Don't worry about this, I'll be able to take us anywhere by the end of winter." Phillip whispered.

"Oh don't worry about it." Aurora pecked him on the lips. The zoo wasn't really that far. It was a large space, and a famous attraction of the community. Nothing much was really said for the rest of the drive, except for Aurora singing along to the radio. When they got to the entrance, Hubert dropped them off, and wished them fun. Aurora and Phillip walked arm in arm into the zoo.

"What do you want to see first?" Phillip asked.

"Birds." Aurora replied in the sweetest tone of voice. Phillip and Aurora walked to the bird enclosures and came across the spot of the Great Horned Owl. Aurora loved birds of all kinds, the owl was no exception. She and Phillip watched it perching for while, when it suddenly lashed out at them from the cage. Aurora stepped back and screamed, as Phillip held her in his arms. After remembering that the cage was there, the two laughed and went on. As they peered over the crocodile den, Phillip took her hand.

"Aurora, you _are_ coming to homecoming, right?" he asked.

"Yes." Aurora replied.

"Okay, great." Phillip hugged her. "Then I'll be your date." he smiled, and Aurora giggled.

"Just like last year." Aurora and Phillip rubbed their noses together, laughing. "I signed up for Princess Club, which is a new Women's United kind of club. We actually have to set up the gym."

"Really? That's nice. That's my girl." Phillip praised her again.

"There was supposed to be a meeting Friday, but it got canceled." Aurora explained.

"Aw." Phillip frowned to tease her and they both laughed. After seeing a few other animals, the couple got a sundae to share.

"I think the next meeting will be Wednesday." Aurora said. The two ate their ice cream together.

"I'm throwing an after party after homecoming. Tell your friends." Phillip let her know.

"Oh, wonderful. I know a lot of my friends who would love to help prepare for it." Aurora suggested.

"Oh, that'd be great." Phillip thanked her.

"You're welcome." Aurora beamed.

"Me and my dad are going to the countryside to see my horse." He asked as he ate a spoonful of ice cream. Aurora gasped and her eyes sparkled, which was an accomplishment for Phillip.

"Yes!" She squealed.

"Alright, it's in two weeks. Tell your mom and dad." Phillip smiled, he loved to see his girlfriend happy, and it's the only thing she'd like her to be.

* * *

Snow White was in her backyard, her stepmother was asleep which left her time to relax. She sat on the grass and stared at the little well her stepmother had for decoration. It did have water underneath, and you could get water from it, but it was just there since the house theme was a German style cottage.

"Snow White!" Snow White turned around to see someone up in the tree outside of the yard. Snow White and her stepmother lived in the same community as Aurora Mabel, Hercules Diodotus, Cinderella Tremaine, Jasmine Arij, Neveen Pandev, the Huang sisters, Ariel Rask Gaston Roulx, Phillip Hendry, and just recently, Rapunzel Holst. She looked up at the tree to find a girl she knew, Pocahontas.

"Pocahontas what are you doing up there?!" Snow White tried not to be so loud for her and her friend's sake.

"I came to ask you something." Pocahontas answered.

"Can't it wait?" Snow White asked.

"No." Pocahontas smiled. This was Pocahontas, if she needed answers, she needed them right away. Pocahontas was also _so_ in touch with her wild and outgoing side, and would pop up when you least expect her.

"Okay what is it?" Snow White unwillingly replied.

"When are you going against Vanessa for the 'Fairest of them All' pageant?" Pocahontas asked. Snow White twitched at name of the pageant. Snow White had got into competition just recently because people said that she had the talent, and her stepmother found it something she can brag about as well as other things. But this pageant however, she was against Vanessa Stenger, who when _she_ found out Snow White was also in, she did all she can to intimidate her.

"It'll be during February." Snow White replied.

"Well, that's a long time. I asked because I was hoping I could go see it and provide support for you. I don't want you to feel stressed. Over something this far away in time." Pocahontas explained. Snow White smiled a weak smile.

"Thank you Pocahontas, I'd love that. I'll come and let you know when okay?"

"Alright, just a bit of advice, don't be afraid Snow White. Don't let anyone push you around like that." Pocahontas told her.

"You have to go, my stepmother can wake up any minute." Snow White frantically instructed. Pocahontas gave her a "come on" face and jumped from the tree. Moments later, Snow White _did_ hear her stepmother coming from downstairs in the house, so she quickly dusted herself off and went inside.

* * *

Rapunzel loved being with her real parents. They were amazing caring, and _much_ more caring than her stepmother. _Stepmother...mother..._Rapunzel was still traumatized about what happened with her stepmother. It was good that she had got her real parents back, but looking back, most of her life was a lie, and the woman who raised her was psychotic. But that was all over now, she needed to forget about all those details because she was starting a fresh, new life. Rapunzel looked up at the wall of her room and remembered what she was doing. Her father told her she can decorate the room any way she wanted to. So, having the artistic talent she does, Rapunzel decided to paint on her wall. It was a nice picture of a golden sun against the color of her room which was a bold purple.

"That looks really nice." Rapunzel turned to see her mother leaning against the doorway.

"You like it?" Rapunzel asked.

"It doesn't matter what _I_ like, it's _your_ room." her mother giggled. Rapunzel smiled at her. "How is school and your activities?" Mrs. Holst walked over to her bed and sat at the edge.

"School is good so far, color guard and art keep me busy enough. Plus my guitar lessons." Rapunzel talked as she put away her supplies. After washing her hands in her bathroom, she came out to see her mother _and_ her father standing next to her bed. "Oh, hi daddy." Rapunzel smiled brightly and waved.

"We have a surprise for you sweetheart." Mr. Holst told her. From the hand he was hiding behind his back, he pulled out a chameleon.

"Oh my gosh! Daddy!" Rapunzel ran up to both her parents and hugged them. She then started marveling at the little chameleon, which just acted in the normal chameleon way.

"His tank is in the living room, but we can move it up here if you like." her father told her.

"I'd like upstairs with me." Rapunzel stroked the chameleon's scales with two fingers.

"Alright then, I'll go get it set up here." Mr. Holst went downstairs, followed by Mrs. Holst. Rapunzel jumped backwards onto her bed and cuddled with her new pet. He was a rich green, pretty calm and a bit plump, and she could tell it was male from the distinct features. She then thought about what to name the little reptile.

"I'm thinking of 'Pastel' because of your color, but that's more of a girl name..." Rapunzel thought and thought. _Pastel...Pastel...Pas...cal...Pascal..._ "That's it! How does Pascal sound?" Rapunzel looked longingly at the little chameleon, who just touched Rapunzel's face with his. Rapunzel giggled and petted him some more.

"Okay princess, here you go." Rapunzel's father set the tank on top of Rapunzel's underwear drawer against the wall, across from her bed. When he was done, he gave Rapunzel a hug and went downstairs again, closing the door gently behind him.

"You can sleep in the tank if you want, but if you don't, just sleep here." Rapunzel set Pascal a pillow, which he didn't move from. Rapunzel skipped around the room, grabbed a book, and started reading.

* * *

Ariel had a big family, consisting of her six sisters, and her dad. But she didn't mind because for her, this lifestyle worked. This afternoon, she was feeling bored, so she went to admire her mini aquarium. In it were guppies, small frogs, many different goldfish, and a certain yellow bug-eyed goldfish named Flounder( which was her favorite of all the fish). Next to that was a little tank for her father's hermit crab, Sebastian. The family used to live by the ocean since her parents were rich. But ever since her mother passed away, they moved into the city. Her father was oceanographer, which meant they got to go the beach whenever they pleased. Another thing her family loved to share, was music. Ariel's father loved it, but when his wife passed away, he got out of it. But of course, his daughters were able to put the spirit back into him, and he bought them any instrument they wanted to learn. Ariel was pretty good at piano, and she and _all_ her sisters were excellent at singing. Ariel decided to go up to her room and text anyone she can. She pulled out Belle's number.

_Hello Belle _-Ariel

Ariel turned on the TV, and a few moments later, she got a text back.

_Hey Ariel. What's up? -_Belle

_ Nothing much. I just txted u because im bored. _-Ariel

_ Texted* you* I'm* _-Belle

_ -.-_ -Ariel

_Grammar nazi _-Ariel

Belle knew that would annoy her friend.

_At least you weren't bored there _-Belle

_Very true indeed..._Ariel thought. She knew she could count on Belle's cleverness to aid her with anything.

_Thanks u! I actually need to go now, my favorite show is on. Bye! _-Ariel

Ariel made herself comfy on her bed and enjoyed the new episode of Shark Week.

* * *

Cinderella lived in the Tremaine residence with her stepmother and two step sisters, Anastasia and Drizella. Cinderella's stepmother worked at her school as an English Teacher. Her sisters were favored by her mother, and were sometimes laid off of assignments and other school work. But Cinderella put up with her life, since it had been that way since her father died. Her alarm clock of a mini Big Ben awoke her from her peaceful sleep. She pulled a pillow over her head and groaned. It was Sunday morning, which meant it was time for her to do the laundry.

"Kill joy." She muttered as she put her slippers on. Cinderella got up far earlier than her and had to prepare breakfast herself. The first two to be served were the house dog and cat. The cat Lucifer was fat, lazy slob that did absolutely nothing all day but either sleep, or cause trouble. The dog however was a complete opposite of the devilish feline. He was very skinny, but was loving and loyal to those who cared for him. When Cinderella got downstairs to the kitchen, the two animals were having a brawl _again._ "Will you two ever stop?" she asked them. She had no choice but to take Bruno and his food outside, which pained her to do. She then glared at the cat and unwillingly filled his bowl. Cinderella decided she would collect the laundry after she gave her stepmother and sisters their food. As she walked in and out of their rooms, complaints and insults were heard, which she brushed off since she was used to it. She was walking downstairs when she heard a scream. Anastasia ran out of her room with a slipper, chasing after what looked like a mouse. She was screaming at the top of her lungs. Drizella came out, angry about the noise, and followed her.

"Die! Die you disgusting..." Anastasia kept yelling. Cinderella saw what was happening and grabbed a nightcap from the laundry basket.

"Get it!" Drizella shouted.

"Oh no, don't hurt it!" Cinderella pleaded. But Anastasia kept hitting at it with her fuzzy slippers. Cinderella managed to scoop it up in the night cap and held it away from her step sisters.

"Take it out! Away from here! It's just disgusting!" Anastasia wailed. Cinderella ran outside and into the community streets, avoiding getting hit by incoming cars. She ran all the way to the private park in the middle of the area and plopped herself on the grass. She opened the nightcap slowly and found the mouse trying its hardest to escape.

"I won't hurt you, just leave. Leave this place." Cinderella whispered to it. She laid the nightcap down and the mouse just scurried away as fast as it could. She knew it didn't understand what she was said, but it was what she'd say to herself if only she had a choice. She watched children play and chase each other through the playground across the field. Cinderella didn't want to do it, but knew she'd have to face home sooner or later. The minute she walked through the door, she heard her stepmother call her from upstairs. She closed the door slowly and ascended the staircase. Just as she expected, her chores were doubled. Cinderella sighed and knew she needed to get to work. She needed to get to work, but she wanted to get out of there.

* * *

Esmeralda lived in the more poor side of the city, along with many other people she knew. She knew, but never talked to. She was sitting on her porch, reading through texts on her cheap phone her parents had got her, when she heard a voice.

"Hey Esmeralda!" she turned to see a good friend of hers, Aladdin standing nearby.

"Hello, _Aladdin_." Esmeralda put her phone away and invited him to sit next to her. He did and were quiet for a minute, then Aladdin spoke.

"So how's it going?" he asked.

"First week of school, I have the worst teachers, got in a lot of trouble already, and I'm broke. Yeah life is good." Esmeralda smiled at him. Aladdin just smiled slightly back.

"Well, you have any teachers you _do_ like?" Aladdin asked.

"Well, there's no one, no one, and no one." Esmeralda pretended to count on her fingers. Aladdin knew Esmeralda wasn't stupid, but she was rebellious and careless about things.

"How's your family?" Aladdin changed the subject.

"We're fine, still struggling, but we can make it." Esmeralda really didn't like talking about her family and their struggles that much, but Aladdin was someone she trusted. "How's your dad?" Esmeralda turned to him.

"Well...he's away. As usual." Aladdin rubbed the back of his neck.

"How do you manage with him being away most of the time?" Esmeralda shook her head.

"Flynn. He's literally like a brother to me, and his mom has no problem with me at all in fact, I sometimes stay for days if I have to." Aladdin explained.

"Okay, well, wish you luck." Esmeralda finished.

"Thanks." Aladdin replied. "Alright, I gotta go, breakfast. Gotta eat to live. Later." Aladdin got up and walked away. Esmeralda waved to him and went back inside her home. She could smell food coming from the kitchen, where her mother was at work. As she walked to her room, she heard her father arrive home from his job. Esmeralda didn't know how her family would last, and she would do anything to help them. And maybe, she'd help all the other poor people as well.

* * *

Pocahontas was going to her volunteering today with her boyfriend, John. Pocahontas actually volunteered at the local zoo as a caretaker's assistant for smaller animals. Pocahontas lived walking distance from the zoo, and when she got there, John met her only a few minutes later.

"You made it!" Pocahontas hugged him.

"Well, it seems like you do some interesting activities." John looked at all the people waiting to enter the zoo.

"Come on." Pocahontas lead him to a special entrance for employees. She was just then greeted by one of the caretakers.

"Hello Pocahontas, who's this?" the person asked with a smile on their face. Pocahontas smiled proudly when the caretaker asked who John was.

"Hello. This is my boyfriend John, I was going to show him what I do here." Pocahontas explained.

"Oh how nice, well Pocahontas, we actually did get an animal in need of medical attention today. A raccoon showed up in park today and it bothered a lot of people. Eventually it ran into the fox enclosure...and it wasn't pretty. Lucky enough we were able to help it on the way to healing, but we do need someone to keep an eye on him for the day." the caretaker instructed. Pocahontas happily nodded and the caretaker pointed in the direction where the raccoon's holding cage was.

"That's Sadie, our head caretaker. She's my mentor, and if you have any questions, it's best to ask her." Pocahontas walked to the cage, where the raccoon was curled up in a ball in the back corner of the cage. "Poor thing." Pocahontas reached out to touch it when it panicked and ran around in the cage frantically. "I think he needs more rest..." She then lead John to where the feeding supply is, and took some liquid nectar in a measuring cup. "Let's feed the birds." She took him to the humming-bird habitat, and filled the nectar feeders with the nectar.

"Well, this is quite nice." John looked around, listened to the bird sounds, and felt the sunlight seeping through the tree leaves on his face. A green humming-bird flew by, fed from the feeder and flew away.

"I love them all. They're so beautiful." Pocahontas said as she watched the birds. The two walked and Pocahontas instantly recognized someone.

"Kenai!" Pocahontas yelled out. Kenai was another volunteer at the zoo, who sometimes worked with Pocahontas on certain tasks. "John, this is Kenai. He works with the bigger mammals." she told him.

"Yeah, that's what I do. I work with deer, the foxes, the wombats, the bear cubs, medium-sized animals." Kenai walked up to them.

"You work with bears?" John asked.

"Oh yeah, I'm actually headed there now, want to see?" Kenai lead them to the grizzly bear enclosure, where a no grizzly bear was walking around. "I'm working with the cub right now, he just needs a check up." Kenai explained. He took them into a room behind the bear enclosure, where a brown bear cub happily greeted Kenai.

"He's so cute." Pocahontas beamed at the cub.

"Hey there Koda." Kenai hugged the cub as it tried to wrestle him.

"Cute little fur ball." John commented.

"He's like a brother to me. He's taught me a lot of things." Kenai let him go and the bear hopped around happily. "The vet's supposed to be here any minute, I gotta wait here with him." Kenai just sat on the floor playing with Koda. Pocahontas sighed from the warmth she was feeling from this scene, and John put an arm around her. Kenai then held Koda up for Pocahontas to hold, and she cuddled him for a bit, then passed him to John. John found it cute and much like a little child. He laughed then handed it back to Kenai. "Well, you two better get going, me and my brother will be here a while." Kenai's sighed and told them. Pocahontas and John left the room and headed back to the main facility. The couple went to check on the raccoon from earlier.

"Poor thing, you shouldn't mess with the foxes..." Pocahontas said to the animal. John found it cute and funny that she'd talk to them and make faces at the wild animals.

"What else do you do here Pocahontas?" John asked. She smiled, handed him a rag and a spray bottle and answered his question.

"Clean cages." and she smirked at him.

* * *

Mulan was at home, on her computer. She kept up with the news in the world this way. Her phone phone rang so she looked at the caller ID. It was Belle.

"Hello?" Mulan answered.

"Hey Mulan! I was wondering if you wanted to come over and study..." Belle told her.

"Study? It's only the first week." Mulan whined.

"Says the girl stayed up looking for answers to her test on the first day." was Belle's comeback. Mulan frowned and turned her chair away from the computer.

"Well then, I don't think_ I _can come over, but maybe _you_ should come over here." Mulan explained.

"Well okay. I'll ask my dad." Belle said. Mulan could hear Belle get up from her bed and walk away. She waited a few minutes, then Belle got back to her. "Okay I'm back, yes my dad says he can drive me to your place."

"Great, I'll see you then." Mulan smiled, and hung up the phone. She went outside to the living room where her mother and grandmother were watching TV. "Mama, Belle's going to be coming over for a study session." she notified them.

"Oh, okay." Mrs. Fa responded.

"Will you girls like something to eat?" her grandmother asked.

"No, no grandma. We don't need food." Mulan waved her arms around rejecting the offer. She went back up to her room and thought about what they were going to study, then school itself. Mulan thought she needed to do the very best she could this year. At the same time, she'd make something of herself outside of school, she just needed to find it.

* * *

Tiana didn't have much to do on the weekends. Sometimes she would help cook at the homeless shelter, but most times she would just stay at home. She suddenly got a call, and answered.

"Hello?" the voice she recognized asked.

"Hello Aurora, how are you?" Tiana replied.

"Oh, I'm fine thanks. How are you?" Aurora sweetly answered.

"I'm doing swell. What did you need?" Tiana asked her.

"Well I was wondering, Phillip and I are holding an after party after homecoming, and since you make such good food, could you bring one dish of yours? To the party?" Aurora pleaded.

"I'd love too. Just one dish? I can make desert as well." Tiana offered.

"One dish is fine, if you _would_ like to cook more, you can, but you wouldn't need to. There's a lot of catering from different people." Aurora explained.

"Oh so, it's a pot luck?" Tiana figured.

"Somewhat." Aurora answered.

"Oh well, then I'd be happy to cook one of my dishes." Tiana smiled, and Aurora could tell she was by her tone of voice.

"Thank you so much! Tiana you're the best." Aurora sighed.

"Your welcome, and hey, I'm sure I'm not _the_ best." Tiana told her.

"Don't be so modest, you're amazing! See you at school tomorrow, kisses!" Aurora made kissy sounds and hung up. Tiana laughed and shook her head.

* * *

"Jasmine how am I going to pass this company down to you, if you won't learn anything about it?" Mr. Arij, Jasmine's father, asked her.

"Well, _father_, the meetings put you to sleep, and I'm pretty sure I'd want to be doing more in my future than just run our family's company." Jasmine explained to him. Her father, Sultan Arij, was the owner of a big corporation who's main office was here, in the city of Walt. He had started to prepare Jasmine for when she'd take over the company, but she payed little to no attention during meetings, even skipping them.

"You need to_ learn_, dearest. This is a _family _business." Her father scolded her. Jasmine ignored him, went up the marble staircase, and went straight to her room. She closed the door behind her, and her father stood outside, still yelling at her. "What is wrong with you child? You're going to be the CEO, and you refuse to listen to instruction!"

"What if I don't _want _to be in the family business anymore?" Jasmine shot back at him from in her room. Her father cursed at the situation, got frustrated, and stormed off into the hallway. Jasmine opened the door slightly and heard him muttering to himself.

"Her mother wasn't _nearly_ as stubborn." He muttered rather loudly. Jasmine gasped, and that hit her. She slammed the door shut, threw herself on her bed, and started crying. She cried for what seemed like a long time, and when she finally settled down, she heard a certain "meow". It was her cat, who entered through the kitty door made for him in Jasmine's door.

"Rajah." Jasmine's heart melted when she saw her friend who's been with her the longest of times, through everything she's been through. The cat cuddled up with her in her, and she petted him. "I want to get out of here." she told him. Jasmine thought about it, and thought she needed an escape from this cage, just not today.

* * *

Flynn was heading back to his house from a trip to the liquor store with a soda, when he saw a car pull up to the newly sold house next to his. Finally someone had bought it, he began to think it was creepy since nobody would go in the empty house when it was still on sale. Out of the car stepped a man, a woman, and a boy about his age, that he recognized. It took Flynn a moment, but he finally recalled who it was.

"Pheobus?" Flynn called out. The sandy-hair colored boy look towards Flynn, and recognized him as well.

"Flynn?" he asked.

"Yup, that's right. What happened man, you like moved after freshman year, and now you move back for junior year?" Flynn said in a confused voice. Pheobus laughed.

"Yeah. We didn't like it over there at the town I moved in, so my parents decided to move back here." Phoebus summed up.

"Well, that sounds like a pain. Glad I'm not you." Flynn joked. "When do you start here at Walt?"

"Tomorrow." Pheobus answered.

"Oh, well that'll be a surprise. I bet everybody would see you and be like 'oh it's that kid who ditched us'." Flynn acted out how his friends would say that, if they did.

"Surely they couldn't hate me." Pheobus played along.

"Of course they do." Flynn put a hand on his shoulder. The two then laughed and Flynn saluted him. "See ya around man."

"See ya." Pheobus went inside his house, and Flynn continued walking to his.

"Eugene?" he heard his adoptive mother call out. Flynn stopped in his tracks at the sound of his real name.

"Y-yes?" he entered the kitchen.

"Oh, there you are. Dinner will be ready in a bit, and Aladdin is here." she said as she cooked.

"Oh that's goo-wait, Aladdin is here?" Flynn ran up to his room, where of course, Aladdin was messing around in.

"Oh, you're back." Aladdin pouted.

"How'd you get in this time?" Flynn asked.

"Through the chimney. With eight reindeer." Aladdin said sarcastically. "I went through the door."

"Oh, okay." Flynn was totally fine with Aladdin coming in unannounced, just as long as he didn't creep his way in.

"Well, I was supposed to hang with you, but you were busy so I gotta go." Aladdin slipped out of Flynn's room. "See ya tomorrow Flynn." Aladdin called out.

"See ya!" Flynn yelled out the window. He then reached for the soda can he put on his counter, but nothing was there. Flynn gave himself a good face palm. What a thief that boy was.

* * *

**Well...it's been long. Sorry guys, so much things going on, and school coming up so that's when I will rarely, rarely update. And I'm sorry. But here's the new chapter, I hope you enjoy it because I worked long night hours. Yes. I stay up writing, I get more done during the night. But anyways, I hope you enjoyed this chapter, I hope you enjoy your favorite character's situations, and please let me know, what you think. Review what I need to work on, add, or whatever you want to say to me. Say just a "Hi" even. I'd love that because I love my readers. Well, gotta start on the next chapter, see you wonderfuls! Remember, Read on, and your imagination will stay strong!**


	4. Problems Start Now

Ariel and Esmeralda were sitting in Band Class, waiting for Mr. Radcliffe to come out of his office. Mr. Radcliffe was one of the nicer teachers, along with his wife, Mrs. Radcliffe, who taught art, but sometimes assisted her husband at his teachings. At the beginning of class, Mr. Radcliffe would always be in his office working out paperwork and music files. The students had their instruments set up and ready to go. Ariel played flute and Esmeralda played conventional percussion( the gong, the tambourine, other small percussion instruments, and sometimes drum set). Naveen was playing drum set today so he stood next to Esmeralda, along with Madeline Larue on xylophone, Chien Po on bass drum, and Kida Leifsson on bells. Ariel was sitting in her section taking to the neighboring clarinet Nakoma. The room got quiet when Mr. Radcliffe walked out and sat the podium in the front of the room.

"Alright band, hope you're all doing well today. Pull out 'William Tell Overture' and then get ready for the warm up." Every student stood or sat up straight as soon as they got their music ready, and each set their instruments up as soon as Mr. Radcliffe put his arms up in the air. He counted the beat and the song started when his baton came down. When the band finished the song Roger looked over his score and thought about the rhythmical problems.

"Mulan, do you know who that is?"Ariel pointed to the piccolo player at the end of the row. Mulan looked at him and remembered his name.

"Oh that's Eric. He's a rich boy." Mulan stated all she knew about him.

"Does he live in Fairy Gardens?" Ariel asked, which was her gated community.

"No he doesn't. I'm not sure where he lives, but he must live in the richest part of town. I don't know much about him, all I know is that he's rich." Mulan explained. Ariel didn't care at all about his wealth, there was just something about him. "Are you gonna ask him to the dance?"Mulan gave Ariel a smirky look. Ariel was silent, was about to answer, then was cut off.

"Alright band listen up. Measure 35 needs more crescendo on the snare, percussion, and then Eric, your piccolo needs to stand out more. Play louder towards the end." Mr. Radcliffe kindly instructed his class.

"Dr. Radcliffe, do I shake the tambourine for 3 counts on measure...23?" Esmeralda asked. Mr. Radcliffe look down at the music and answered.

"Yes, shake for three counts, rest, then strike on beat 2 of measure 24. Alright band, let's try it again. Measure...20-53." He raised his arm and baton up once again. When the bell rang, Ariel couldn't help but steal a glance at Eric again. She smiled and was suddenly bumped into by Esmeralda.

"Woah, Ariel sorry. I didn't see you there." Esmeralda held her and Ariel up on their feet.

"It's okay Essie." snapped out of her trance. The two walked together in the hallway to lunch.

"The dance tryouts are today, do you wanna come watch?" Esmeralda asked and pulled her thick hair back to readjust her headband.

"Oh, that's today? I'd love to!" Ariel squealed. The two got their lunches and sat at the table awaiting Jasmine. She looked around for her, then saw Flynn Rider, walking with a sandy-colored haired boy, who was tall and looked familiar. She couldn't help but gaze at him from a distance. As he walked from the lunch line, she saw him notice her, causing her to wink at him. He smiled at her, and sat down at his table among the jocks. Esmeralda snapped out of it, and her attention drew towards Jasmine, who rushed over to their table and was crying her eyes out.

* * *

Rapunzel sat with Madeline, Tiana, and Charlotte again. Today, Kida even joined them.

"Dance tryouts are today, who's coming?" Madeline asked. None of them answered, and just looked at each other.

"Dance? For a dance team?" Kida asked.

"Yeah, the schools have dance competitions, and the tryouts for our team are today." Madeline explained. Kida thought about it.

"I'd try out but, I can't keep up color guard _and_ dance practices." Rapunzel glumly replied.

"Oh that's right..." Kida remembered she had color guard as well.

"Well it's okay. But you guys can come watch if you want." Madeline told them.

"I'd love to come watch." Tiana was always willing to provide support for her friends. "But I ain't gonna try out because it's not my thing."

"Tia, at least get involved in something other than cooking on weekends! We could do activities together if you'd like." Charlotte offered.

"My mom keeps telling me the same thing." Tiana responded.

"Well, I know a lot of things you can do. There's the elementary volunteering and tutoring things." Rapunzel notified her.

"At the elementary school?" Tiana asked.

"Yeah, they need some teacher helpers, maybe some tutors, and I guess that's all you have to do." Rapunzel recalled.

"Alright. I'll think about it." Tiana thanked her.

"Yesterday, my dad got me a pet!" Rapunzel excitedly brought up.

"Oo, a pet? What kind?" Madeline asked.

"He's a chameleon. I named him Pascal." Rapunzel proudly replied.

"I chameleon? Cute. I got a kitty and a dog at home." Charlotte said. Soon, the topic somehow got to home-coming, which was that week.

"Tia, tell your mom I'll have one of lovely custom dresses made, I'll be meeting up with her tomorrow." Charlotte told her best friend. Tiana nodded.

"I actually signed up for the 'Princess Club'," Rapunzel remembered, "I'm gonna be helping set up."

"Oh, I did too. We have to be _at _homecoming as well." Tiana was grateful that she wasn't the only one who signed for a club that had the word "Princess" in it. "There's also gonna be an after party that Phillip and Aurora will be throwing. They've asked me to cook something for them." Charlotte gasped.

"You were asked to cook for Phillip and Aurora's party?" her eyes widened and her face fell in awe. "Tia, you are _amazing!" _Charlotte marveled at her friends skills.

"Thanks Lottie." Tiana laughed.

"Congratulations!" Rapunzel gave her a small applause.

* * *

Naveen talked with Eric at lunch, and he bragged about getting Meg to go with him to homecoming.

"Nice." Eric gave him a high five. John just looked as if he was trying to trick him into believing something 100% fake.

"No." John said.

"Yes I did. It was on Friday, at the liquor store." Naveen proved. Eric couldn't help but laugh.

"That were you doing in the liquor store?" Eric asked. Naveen thought back..._What was I doing in the liquor store?_

"I forgot." Naveen simply shrugged it off. Also sitting with them were Shang, Hercules, Phillip, and Thomas.

"You guys talking about homecoming?" Phillip asked. Eric replied with yes. "Come to my after party, it'll be great."

"Dude, you throw the best parties." Eric told him.

"Let's crash it!" Naveen raised his voice. Hercules laughed and Shang shook his head.

"I don't have time for parties." Shang said.

"Oh, come on. You never have time for anything except school." John laughed.

"Come on Shang, it'll be a blast." Thomas added. Shang thought for a second.

"Maybe, we'll see." he stated.

"Do any of you guys have dates yet?" Thomas asked. Naveen, Phillip and John raised their hands. "Well _we're_ behind."Thomas said to himself.

"It's alright, plenty of girls here." John encouraged him.

"Yes, but the courage to ask one of them." Thomas looked down at the table.

"It's okay, you just have to be straightforward." John advised him

"The dance thing is today right? Maybe you could score there." Hercules told him. Thomas then felt a little more confident.

"We'll come along if you need help." Naveen offered.

"Trust me, I _will_." Thomas rubbed the back of his neck.

* * *

"Will you be able to attend the homecoming meeting for Princess Club?" Aurora asked Cinderella, Snow White, and Pocahontas.

"They're Wednesday, Thursday, and Friday right?"Cinderella asked.

"Yes, Friday will just be setting up." Aurora confirmed.

"I'll be able to go." Snow White bit into her apple.

"Thursday, I will not be able to." Pocahontas had volunteer work that day.

"I guess that will be fine if you check in with Mrs. Mouse." Aurora told her. Pocahontas nodded. It was silent for a minute.

"Do we _have _to be at homecoming?" Cinderella asked.

"I'm not sure, but since you're part of the committee, I guess you'll have to." Aurora wasn't sure, but filled in what she could for Cinderella.

"Let's think of a theme to suggest at the meeting." Pocahontas suggested to them.

"Hmm...a masquerade ball?" Snow White asked.

"Oh no, that's too good, we have to save that for prom." Aurora freaked about the idea, but she found it too special, and _should_ be saved for prom.

"You asked." Snow White took another bite from her apple.

"A beach theme?" Cinderella asked.

"Maybe, but I mean...well I guess it could work. Anything else?" Aurora asked.

"An...outer space theme sounds good." Pocahontas shrugged.

"Oh yeah! Yeah we'll totally suggest that." Cinderella got excited.

"The outer space theme sounds good Rosie." Snow White put the apple core on her tray.

"We'll suggest both. This will be so much fun!" Aurora clapped her hands.

"Not to mention your after party." Cinderella reminded her.

"Oh, Cindy you have no idea." Aurora smiled at her. Aurora, Cinderella, and Snow White had Drama class after lunch together, so they headed to the school auditorium. There were the rest of the class sitting on the stage floor talking with the two teachers, Mr. Clopin and Mrs. Rabbit. The girls sat down on the floor and a few minutes later, the bell rang for class to begin.

"Alright, Mrs. Rabbit and I've decided our winter school play over the weekend. It be..." Clopin paused for dramatic effect, "Annie!" Clopin yelled out in happiness.

"We thought it'd be the perfect Christmas special." Mrs. Rabbit walked out from backstage.

"Ah, Jessica, you're here. As I was saying, yes. That's absolutely correct, 'Annie' will make the perfect Christmas special. I'm absolutely excited, it will be amazing!" Clopin then cleared his throat and got out of the happy character. "As you know, there must auditions. And They will start next week, since so many events are happening _this_ week." Clopin handed out the songbook and scripts to them.

"When you audition for the character you like, use a their lines, the audition process will also have you sing a song for us, and then we will give you a scene that everybody will have to act out." Mrs. Rabbit told them.

"You can study the script and songs with these. I'd advise you to do so before auditions." Clopin added as he finished passing out the last of the books. Snow White, Aurora, and Cinderella looked it over, then looked at each other excitedly.

"Aurora, try out for Annie." Cinderella told Aurora, who shook her head.

"No Cinderella Tremaine, _you_ try out for Annie." Aurora demanded.

"Do you think I'd be good as Pepper?" Snow White asked them as she read over the lines. Aurora and Cinderella looked at each other.

"Oh, well..._Molly_ seems more of your type Snow." Cinderella tried to say in a nice way. Aurora just covered up for her.

"It's your decision Snow, try out for who you like. I think if you work real hard, you _will_ be good as Pepper." Aurora ensured her. Snow White smiled at her.

"Thanks."

* * *

Belle walked to the bathroom to wash her hands after a sticky situation in Mrs. Potts' Home Economics class. Only to find Vanessa Stenger, and Cinderella's two sisters hanging out by the sinks.

"Well well well..." Drizella said upon the sight of Belle standing in the doorway.

"My, if it isn't Bookworm De-sardines..." Vanessa glared at Belle.

"It's _Desjardins_. You would know if you actually tried in French class last year." Belle thought of a smart comeback.

"Ha!" Vanessa strode up to her and put her forearm above Belle's head on the door behind her. She leaned close to her face and said in a threatening tone, "You think you're _so_ smart. One thing's for sure, you're a _loser. _And you'll stay that way." Vanessa hissed. She pushed Belle out of the way and opened the door. "And stay _away_ from my boyfriend." she shot at her before exiting the bathroom. Drizella and Anastasia followed, also throwing malicious looks at Belle. Belle stood there for about five seconds, and shook her head. Someone _had _to teach that girl a lesson. Belle went over to the sink and washed her hands. Afterward, she headed straight to class where Mulan was waiting for her at the table.

"Hey you're back." Mulan smiled, but noticed Belle seemed tense about something. Mulan just quieted down. "Are...you okay?" she finally asked after a few moments.

"I'm fine. I just ran into the bully of the school in the bathroom." Belle explained.

"Ouch, well...let's get on with the work." Mulan tried to get Belle's mind off of what happened. Belle just went along with it, but couldn't help feeling angry. The bell rang for class to end, and Belle stormed out. She made her way to her locker to retrieve some books. Near her locker were three of girls whispering about her, she couldn't help _but _eavesdrop.

"The thing is, Gaston wants to break up with Vanessa because of her. At least that's what I heard." one of the girls said. Belle immediately knew it was the Bimbette sisters, they were the gossip girls o the school and were _always_ the first to get their hands on _any _information.

"Why does he even want _her_, he can do so much better." one of them commented. Belle slammed her locker door shut and strode to class. Everybody picked up on her vibe and would move out of the way when she walked the halls. She couldn't care less about Gaston and that he wanted to dump Vanessa for her, but all the insults, she felt, were absolutely unnecessary. She slumped into her 7th period on her seat next to Ariel.

"Woah, are you okay?" Ariel asked. Belle put her head down on the table. Ariel didn't want to say anything else.

"That Vanessa, she thinks she can just push anybody she wants around." Belle thought aloud.

"Vanessa?" Ariel remembered Vanessa from last year. She never really talked to her, heck she forgot what Vanessa was like. "Is that her?" Ariel tapped Belle and whispered. Belle looked up to see Vanessa walk into the room.

"Oh no." Belle put her head on the table again. Ariel just observed Vanessa from afar.

"I see." Ariel sat back down in her chair. Class was about to start. At the end of class, Ariel took Belle to watch the dance try outs to cheer her up. "Esmeralda is gonna try, Madeline is trying, and other people I don't know are trying." Ariel tried sounding as happy as she could be. Belle was noticing her efforts. Upon entering the gym, there were already a bunch of girls there waiting and stretching.

"Ariel you're here!" Esmeralda ran up to her and held both Ariel's hands in hers. "Hello Belle." She greeted. "You can go sit in the front over there." Esmeralda pointed to an available spot for them to sit. Ariel and Belle sat down waiting for the thing to start. Belle checked the time on her phone. She then took a look around the gym, and on the top of the bleachers, sat the boy Adam, alone.

"Say, Ariel, do you mind if I go talk to someone for a minute?" she asked.

"Oh, yeah. Sure I'll save your spot." Ariel smiled. Belle thanked her and made her way up the bleachers to where Adam was sitting. She sat down next to him and Adam looked at her as if she had invaded his personal space.

"What are you doing here?" Belle asked.

"None of your business." He sternly replied. Belle felt sorry for this boy, and being the kind girl she was, she wanted to befriend him to make him feel better.

"Well, you seem so..._alone_. Why do you isolate yourself like that?" Belle was determined to become Adam's friend, or at least someone he could talk to. Adam sighed in frustration.

"If I tell you, will you leave me alone?" he asked. Belle tried thinking of something to say.

"I may or may not, it depends. You have to tell me to find out." Belle said. Adam grunted and took a deep breath.

"Well the reason why I'm here, is because, since it _is _dance tryouts for girls, I was hoping to find someone who'd go with me to homecoming this week. So I don't seem like a loser in the beginning of the school year." He explained. Belle understood, Adam was _shy_.

"Well, I actually don't have anyone going with me yet, and since I'm in the homecoming committee, I need to have an escort," she started. Belle then played with her fingers. "Would you like to go with me?" she mustered all the courage she could and asked. Adam thought to himself if this was a good idea or not, then looked at her and said,

"Done." He then got up and walked out of the gym. Belle put her hands on her hips and sighed. She climbed back down to her seat with Ariel, who was texting.

"Hey, I'm back." Belle notified her.

"Welcome back." Ariel didn't take her eyes off of her phone. "The try outs' about is about to start." she finished texting and put her phone away in her pocket.

"Alright everyone, let's stand in rows. Arms width apart." the dance instructor came out. The returning dance students recognized her as Ms. Kitty Mouse. But not to be confused with Mrs. Minerva Mouse, everyone called her Ms. Kitty. All the girls trying out stood in three rows. Esmeralda stood in the front row along with Madeline, and a bunch of other girls she didn't know.

"Ezzie's amazing, she'll make it again this year." Ariel said to Belle. Ms. Kitty put on some music and taught the girls a quick dance routine, going through it a few times. At this point, boys had come into the gym to watch, and all the girls knew why.

* * *

"Look at_ all _the guys here. I might get myself a catch." Charlotte adjust her shirt and got up from her seat next to Tiana and Rapunzel to go talk to some boys.

"She's in over her head." Tiana shook her head.

"Let the girl dream." Kida chuckled. Rapunzel smiled at her friends.

"Hey, I'm gonna go to the bathroom." Rapunzel left the gym and headed to the girl's bathroom across the hall. When she finished, she was walking back when she ran into someone.

"Geez, watch where you're go-oh it's you." Rapunzel looked up to see the boy who found her bracelet when she lost it.

"Oh, hi Flynn. Sorry." Rapunzel apologized.

"Yeah, well just watch where you're going next time...Rapunzel" He smiled at her, and extended his hand. Rapunzel took it and pulled her self up to dust herself off. "What are you ding here late after school?" he asked.

"I'm watching the dance try outs. What about you?" Rapunzel asked.

"It's not important." he answered.

"You're not here to get a date for homecoming are you?" Rapunzel suspected. Flynn looked surprised.

"Why would I stay after school to look for a date? Plus, I'm probably not going to homecoming." Flynn told her.

"Oh, that's what all the guys are doing in the gym. They're waiting for someone to approach." Rapunzel explained. Flynn laughed.

"That's pathetic. I'd just go up and ask the girl, not wait around to talk to her like a dog waits for a reward." Flynn said. Rapunzel found his words wise in a sort of way.

"Well Flynn, I do hope you go to homecoming because I'm part of the committee, and I'm telling you it will be fun." Rapunzel smiled.

"Well I'd love to, but I'm sure no wants to go with me. You know I'm a popular guy, but not in a good way." Flynn lied about girls not wanting to go with him, but he was telling the truth about the last part.

"I'd go with you." Rapunzel was staring right into his eyes. She then coughed and added, "_If_ I was the girl you asked." Flynn thought about it, if he went out with a girl of the homecoming committee, that would surely boost his status.

"Would you like to be?" Flynn asked. Rapunzel didn't know what to say. Flynn took out a sticky note and pen from his pocket, wrote down his number, and gave it to her. "Just call me." He gave her a smile and walked away, leaving Rapunzel speechless. Although, as Flynn walked away, he felt bad about using Rapunzel, since she was a cute and sweet girl. Rapunzel stood speechless, and quickly ran to the gym. She took her seat next to Tiana.

"What'd I miss?" she asked.

"Well, some girls were taken out. That's about it." Tiana answered. Rapunzel just kept thinking about what just happened a moment ago. Her life was surely turning around.

* * *

Jasmine couldn't help but cry again after what happened to her at her house this morning. She was crying at the fountain in the middle of school fountain, when someone tapped her on the back. She sniffled and looked up.

"Why are you crying?" the boy asked. It was that boy whom she bumped into at lunch on the first day of school. She felt embarrassed having him see her like this and wiped her tears away with her hand. The boy knelt down to her level.

"It's nothing. Nothing anyone should be concerned about." she looked away from him. Aladdin knew better.

"It's not nothing if you get so upset about it." he told her. Jasmine started tearing up again. She threw herself into his arms and sobbed hard.

"I...my...father...said...that...I..." she just wailed in between words. Aladdin just held her and patted her on the back. He thought of what to do.

"You need to calm down. Here come with me." Aladdin got her up to her feet and started walking. Jasmine knew better than going off with some stranger, but her emotions got the better of her. Aladdin walked Jasmine to his apartment. He opened the front door and showed her into the living room, which was not much. It was simple, a couch, an old coffee table, an old TV, a clock was the only thing hung up on the wall, and that was it. The only thing that _seemed_ extravagant was a beautifully embroidered purple rug, and a decorative Arabian lamp in the middle of the coffee table. "It's not much." Aladdin shrugged. He opened the old and damaged curtains, showing a magnificent view of the city, since his apartment was on the top floor. Jasmine was calming down now, so he had her sit down on the couch. "Now tell me again, why you're so upset." he told her in a calm, soft tone. Jasmine took a deep breath and told him.

"My father made me feel horrible this morning. I just feel like I'm worthless and a disappointment. I wish I could live somewhere else where people won't expect me to meet all their high standards!" Jasmine was able to talk in between breaths without breaking down. Aladdin didn't want this at all. He tried to say something but Jasmine started speaking again. "This school, is like home to me, where all my friends are. Going to school is like my only escape from _my _home. I don't know, if I'll be able to even _live_ a life, if I'm just controlled by my family's lifestyle." Jasmine looked away from him, and started crying again. Aladdin didn't really know how to help, but he tried his best to comfort her in his arms. He noticed it was getting dark out, but it was fine since the cities' lights brightened up the evening.

"You sound like you feel...trapped." Aladdin told her. Jasmine sniffled and nodded. "And I understand. I always feel like, my skills are limited." He explained. Jasmine felt their situations were as related they can be, and smiled at Aladdin. Suddenly, there was a loud knock on the door. The two were startled, and sat frozen for a few seconds.

"Open up, Private Inspectors." a deep voice came from behind the door. Aladdin was scared and confused, but Jasmine immediately recognized the voices. She opened the door, and there were her father's private inspectors. "Ms. Arij, your father has sent a search party for you since you have not come home at the proper time."

"Arij? You're-" Aladdin was astounded. Jasmine was going to explain why she hadn't told him earlier, but then was escorted out by the authorities.

"Did this boy abduct you?" one on them asked. He stepped up in front of Aladdin, preparing to handcuff him.

"No! No he didn't. I-it was all my fault. He's just a..._friend_." Jasmine covered for him. The inspector stopped and gave Aladdin a dirty look before leaving the apartment.

* * *

Meg was in her room, on the bed, her ear buds on, reading the latest issue of Seventeen, when her older brother Hades walked in.

"What the hell are you doing here? Get out." Meg threw a pillow and he caught it. Hades was a tall boy who was almost pale and had a blue Mohawk.

"I'm not here to annoy you. I need you to do something." Hades told her, making sure the door was closed so their parents wouldn't hear the conversation.

"Why can't you just do it? Get off of your lazy as-" Meg was interrupted.

"Ha...listen, Meg, this is something I _can't_ do. You have to do this for me. Alright. Okay?" Hades laughed. "There's this guy, on the football team. I need you to...'distract him' and he'll humiliate himself at the football game." Hades explained. Meg scoffed in disgust.

"This sounds really stupid Hades." Meg got back to the magazine she was reading.

"Hey hey, you owe me. Just remember what I did for you. Who got in trouble for managing _your_ relationship with your ex? And who risked his grades and studies for getting back at him?" Hades asked. Meg sighed.

"...You did." she answered.

"And this is just one little thing, I'll stop bugging you if you do this one, _tiny_, thing for me." Hades emphasized on how "tiny" Meg's task was. Meg didn't want to put much thinking in it, but he was right. She sighed, and kept reading her magazine.

"Cool your fire Hades, I'll do it." she called from behind the pages. Hades smiled a mischievous smile.

"That's all. Oh and of course, don't tell anyone." he added before walking out of her room. Meg smacked her gum and rolled her eyes. _What stupid shenanigans am I going to get into in this god forsaken high school life?_...She thought to herself. Meg sat up, then looked at the homework sitting on top of her dresser.

"Crap!" she shouted to the ceiling and fell backwards onto the pillows. She just wished school would go away _forever_. Meg lazily walked towards the books and papers so she could get started on her homework.

* * *

Esmeralda went running over to apartment near her house where there were officials outside, now leaving. She waited for everything to clear up and went into the building. She came up to the highest floor and knocked on the door apartment 17. The door opened and behind it stood a sleepy Aladdin.

"Es?" he asked.

"Aladdin, what the hell is with the people outside? There were private eyes, a few police, what the heck was that all about?" Esmeralda asked. Aladdin just looked at her and then coughed.

"Well...it was all a misunderstanding..." he yawned. Esmeralda's eyes widened.

"They were here for you?!"

"Yeah. NO! No, no. Uhh..." Aladdin was so tired he wasn't even thinking straight. Esmeralda was now looking at him in a confused expression. He sighed. "Okay look, why don't I just tell you tomorrow. I'm tired."

"Okay then. Just if anything's wrong, you can talk to me. Okay?" Esmeralda put a hand on his shoulder. Aladdin nodded sleepily and said his goodnight.

"Goodnight."

"Goodnight Aladdin." Esmeralda smiled, and he closed the door. Esmeralda walked away, thinking about him. She admitted she had a crush on him. He was smart on his own terms, kind, and not to mention cute. She walked away from the building right back to her house, where her parents were now sleeping soundly in their rooms. Esmeralda creeped through the living room into her own, and threw herself on the bed. The last thing she thought about that night, was the boy with the scruffy black hair named Aladdin Mahir.

* * *

Snow White stayed up until 10:00 to wait for her stepmother to fall asleep. After knowing she was asleep, Snow White slowly slipped through the halls to the computer in the living room. The sound Mac start up screen rang through the living room. Snow White cringed, hoping her stepmother wouldn't awaken. Thankfully, she could still hear the snoring coming from her room. Snow White quickly got on the internet to check her facebook. Just then, she got a message.

_Hey chick ;) -_Cinderella

_WTH are you still doing up? -_Snow White

_I can ask you the same_ -Cinderella

_Well, I just had to check my fb since it's been forever since I went on -_Snow White

Snow White then heard a noise from her stepmother's room and frantically typed her goodbye.

_OMG GTG BYE -_Snow White

She turned of the computer and swiftly, but quietly scurried to her room.

* * *

**Wow it's been long! Don't worry, I'm just as sad as you guys. :( My poor and dedicated readers, I'm so sorry. Don't think I'm ditching this story I'm just busy. But anyways, here's chapter 4. Drama is going to be stirred up in some places as you can see. Tell me what you guys think in the reviews, How is the play going to go? Will Snow White play Pepper from "Annie"? What's gonna happen to Belle with the Vanessa situation? Did Thomas find a date? What is Jasmine going to do about her strict father? What chemistry will Ariel have with the cute boy she saw? What will happen now Flynn is "using" Rapunzel? Will homecoming be sucky? XD Anyways, I want you guys' opinions on the characters, their situations, and actually, if you have any suggestions to stir the pot of drama, go ahead. Again, thank you all, I'll see you in a few, love you guys, and remember to Read on, and your imagination will stay strong!**


	5. Lots and Lots of Planning

Wednesday, and Belle headed to the Princess Club meeting in the meeting room used for staff/student council meetings, where Mrs. Mouse and Mrs. Drake sat in the round table. Belle sat down, and there were a few girl she knew were present. The sweet, Rapunzel Holst, was there, the brave and outgoing, Pocahontas Nayeli, and the hard working and determined, Tiana Guidry, were already seated.

"Hey."Belle turned around to see Mulan, who had an eyebrow raised and a smile on her face. "What are you standing in the door for?" Mulan asked.

"I was just about to go in." Belle stepped into the room along with Mulan. Then, three other girls walked in, the most popular but kindest girls in the school. Aurora Mabel, Cinderella Tremaine, and Snow White walked in, talking happily with each other excitedly. They sat down, and it was the same state for 5 minutes.

"Is everyone here?"Mrs. Mouse asked as she adjusted the bow sitting on top of her black hair. The girls looked at each other and assumed nobody was missing. "Alright then, Mrs. Dra-" Mrs. Mouse was interrupted by running footsteps and a girl calling out.

"Oh my gosh we're late! Run Jasmine!" The girls can hear from the halls. The running got louder and in busted in two girls trying to catch their breath. One of them was the rich girl, Jasmine Arij, and the other was the fun-loving and carefree, Ariel Rask.

"We're sorry we're late. The Little Mermaid Here decided to go swimming in the fountain." Jasmine squinted at Ariel and shook her head, and Ariel smiled an innocent smile. The girls and the two head councilors just stared.

"There's a pool you know." Rapunzel giggled.

"Oh, I didn't really go swimming. I was fell in, and Jasmine had to drag me out." Ariel explained. She and Jasmine just laughed along, then took their seats. Mrs. Mouse coughed and Mrs. Drake stood up along with her.

"Alright girls, this is Princess Club. A committee devoted to carrying out or promoting special events at our school. We also do some bonding activities once in a while, and it's just a great program to be a part of in high school. Hosting the Homecoming dance will be the perfect start!" Mrs. Mouse was an enthusiastic lady. She was always happy, and kept the spirits up. "First, let's get to know each other. I want you to say your names and give us a quick fact about yourself. I am Mrs. Minerva Mouse, and a quick fact will be that my closest friends call me Minnie." Mrs. Drake stood up.

"Hi, I'm Mrs. Daisy Drake, and I have a passion for fashion and ducks." Mrs. Drake showed off her sweater with a pattern of little white ducks on it. The girls went around the room, giving their names and facts, and got along well with each other.

"Alright girls, let's get down to business," Mrs. Mouse started. Mulan started humming a certain song in her head the minute she said those words. "Homecoming dance is what we will be taking care of."

"But first of all, we have to decide a theme." Mrs. Drake pulled out a pencil and notepad after brushing her white hair to the side. She wasn't old, her hair was just white because she had it bleached.

"Daisy, make sure to write down all of the ideas." Mrs. Mouse whispered to her. Mrs. Drake nodded.

"I'm on it." and the two adults sat back down.

"Alright girls, suggestions." Mrs. Mouse smiled. "I'm all ears." The girls whispered among their friends then the room got quiet again.

"A nice rainforest or jungle theme would be interesting." Pocahontas was the first to speak. Mrs. Mouse nodded and Mrs. Drake jotted it down.

"How about...a beach theme?" Ariel was so happy with her suggestion.

"Seriously, Ariel? People are going to be showing up in their bikinis and swimming trunks." Jasmine told her. Then leaned in and whispered, "But that would be really hot." The two girls started laughing, then heard Mrs. Mouse coughed.

"I suggest an international kind of theme. Like, people can wear traditional clothing from whatever country." Mulan suggested.

"Maybe a Hollywood theme." Rapunzel suggested. The girls gasped with excitement.

"A 50's style theme!" Snow White stood up and raised her pointer finger in the air. Mrs. Mouse and Mrs. Drake were amused and excited about all the girls' ideas.

"Maybe a Mardi Gras theme." Tiana threw her idea in with a bright smile.

"The Space Odyssey theme we talked about!" Cinderella called out.

"I was also thinking maybe a Wonderland theme. From the author Lewis Carroll?" Aurora said.

"A candy land theme would be nice. Our maybe A Midsummer Night's Dream kind of setting." Belle pulled out "A Midsummer Night's Dream" from her bag and showed her fellow club mates.

"Very good, girls. Any more?" Mrs. Mouse asked.

"A night in the clouds." Jasmine suggested in a sort of day-dreamy voice.

"Oh, I got a better one than mine, 'Somewhere Over the Rainbow'. Where everyone wears different colors!" Ariel nodded with a big smile.

"I like her, she's so enthusiastic." Mrs. Drake pointed at Ariel with a pencil and Mrs. Mouse laughed.

"That's it?" Mrs. Mouse looked around for anymore hands in the air. "Okay, so we will have a voting for these, and we will know by tomorrow after school."Mrs. Mouse explained to the girls. "Now, let's discuss times and such. Tomorrow we will find out which theme was voted, and then we will decide on decorations to order, then Friday right after school, come to the gym to decorate. If you can't be here for tomorrow or Friday please speak up now."

"Oh, I can't be here tomorrow, volunteer work." Pocahontas raised her hand.

"Me neither, Kung Fu practice." Mulan also spoke.

"Alright." Mrs. Mouse approved of their absences.

"I guess that's all Minnie. Oh, wait! Homecoming king and queen nominees!" Mrs. Drake looked up at her best friend. Mrs. Mouse suddenly remembered.

"Oh my goodness, yes. We will be voting tomorrow, then we'll announce who wins at the night of the dance. Nothing new." Mrs. Mouse turned to Mrs. Drake for any other information, then turned back to the girls. "Alright girls, we'll see you. Have a great day." Mrs. Mouse dismissed them, and the girls all stood up, did a bow, and exited the room together.

"Oh my gosh! So excited. I think the themes suggested were _so _good! I'd be happy for the dance to be any of those." Ariel squealed. Jasmine just smiled at her best friend, then just remembered something.

"Don't you have swimming tryouts?" Jasmine asked. Ariel's eyes widened and she ran as fast as she could to the girl's locker room, pulling Jasmine behind her. Belle was really happy she got to be a part of something really important to the school and community.

"Hey Belle! Walking home?" Mulan asked her. Belle nodded. "I'll walk with you." Mulan told her. Belle and Mulan passed by the library as they were walking, and Belle noticed a boy sitting alone at the same table he'd always sit. Belle stopped a few steps past the library doors.

"Umm, Mulan, you know what I'm gonna..." Belle pointed into the library to her right. Mulan understood.

"Oh yeah, sure. I'll just see you later then." Mulan smiled. The two friends said their goodbyes for the day and parted ways. Belle sat across from Adam at the table he was sitting in, and started reading her book.

"Since when did I say, you could hang out with me?" Adam rudely asked. Belle ignored him and turned the page.

"I'm not hanging out with you. I'm reading. This is the library." Belle told him without taking her eyes off the book. Adam grunted and turned away from Belle. "Ha, that's funny." Belle laughed. Adam brushed it off as first, but then got curious.

"What's funny?" he stiffly asked.

"Oh, A Midsummer Night's Dream. The part where Puck turns Nick Bottom's head into a donkey's." Belle happily explained to him. She got up from her seat and sat closer to Adam. Adam didn't know what to think or do. "Want to read along?" Belle asked. Adam gulped.

"Sure." he said in an unconfident voice. Belle got closer to him and Adam did not back away. The two rad silently together in the library for the rest of their time there.

* * *

Meg knew it was Wednesday. She and Jane were to do some work at the elementary to help with after school activities for the youngins. She waited for Jane to finish looking through her locker.

"Hey, after this I gotta get my skateboard." Meg told her. Jane just nodded as she closed her locker. The two walked to the bike and skateboard racks. When Meg retrieved her board, the two walked to the parking lot.

"Oh, elementary. 4th grade to be exact. Who was your teacher then?" Jane asked Meg. Meg couldn't even remember because she stopped caring the moment 4th grade was over for her.

"Mrs...Jenkins I think was it?" Meg shrugged it off. It wasn't important at _all_.

"Oh my goodness she was so nice! I had somebody else but, they're retired now." Even Jane couldn't remember. The two walked to the bus stop, since Mr. Porter could not drive them that day. "Oh the kids will be so delighted!" Jane squeaked. Meg just stared at the cars passing by on the street. Meg needed something to perk up her spirits about this volunteer thing. It _does_ benefit her life in school and it _will_ benefit her in the future, but she wasn't excited about it. The bus was coming up and the two got ready to board. It wasn't a long ride to the elementary school for a public bus, it felt like only 10 minutes and they were there.

"Here it is." Meg stared at the school from behind the fence.

"Roy Disney Elementary!" Jane beamed. The two walked into the main office, got their "I'm a volunteer!" stickers, and headed onto campus.

"I can't believe I'm helping out with Arts and Crafts. I'm gonna have glitter in my hair, gluey hands all over me giving hugs, ugh." Meg groaned out of frustration.

"I'm sure it will be more fun than reading. It's not that I don't like reading, but I would prefer to help out with the arts, since putting emotion into words is not my specialty." Jane explained.

"Room...93?" Meg stopped and looked to her left. "Alright, here's my stop." Meg said with no sign of excitement whatsoever.

"Go inside! I'll see what's happening through the window, then I'll have to go to the library." Jane edged her on. Meg stopped in front of the door, took a deep breath before opening it, and turned the handle. As soon as she stepped in, the kids were staring at her with big smiles on their face. There were only about 10 of them, but they still scared her. She stared back with fear in her eyes, and it stayed like this for about half a minute. Meg knew what was going to happen next. The kids, excitedly jumped out of their seats, and all ran to her, shouting "Yay!". Meg tried getting out of the classroom, but the wave of screaming kids engulfed her. Jane was watching through the window next to the door. Meg slammed against it and mouthed the words, "Help me". Jane came into the classroom and the kids all stopped. "Hello little darlings, I am...uh...the Gorilla Appointee!" Jane made up as quick as she could. _Nice going..._Meg thought sarcastically. The kids all said "Ooh" at the same time. "Just pretend you're a group of small gorillas, and Meg here will be your silver back." Jane explained as simple as she can for the kids. "Now you must follow whatever the silver back says, because the ones who don't, get left behind." The kids all gasped. "Alright, goodbye little monkeys, see you later Meg." Jane smiled a big toothy smile. Meg threw her a death stare, but Jane didn't mind at all and skipped away. The childrens' attention was back at Meg. Then, they all suddenly started acting like monkeys and gorillas. Meg got quickly annoyed and threw her hands in the hair.

"Alright!" she shouted rather loudly. All the kids stopped in their own time. "Okay, Arts and Crafts, lets see here." Meg read the paper given to her by the office lady. "Alright, everyone stop acting like gorillas and act like normal people." Meg ordered.

"But the Gorilla Appoi-" a little girl retorted.

"Forget what she said! Remember, you have to listen to what I say or you will fall behind." Meg was ticked as a clock. Kids started ignoring her, shouting, and messing around. Meg slapped her forehead. "Okay, you wanna be monkeys? Fine. If you don't listen to what I say, then you won't get any...bananas." Meg quickly thought. The little 4th graders were amazed and scrabbled to their seats.

"Okay, the table with green stickers, you are making puppets today. Blue, you are painting. Red, you are drawing and coloring, Yellow is noodle art-" _Oh gods that's gonna be hard to clean._..Meg's own thinking interrupted her. "And purple is Paper Art." Meg assigned them all to their activities. "Now get to work." Meg sternly instructed. But none of the kids moved a single muscle, and just stared at her. "Supplies. Right." Meg told herself in a blank voice. "Alright, blue table, get some paper plates and bottles of paint here." Meg pointed to the cupboard under the classroom sink." Meg got them plastic cups with water for their paintbrushes. When every kid got what they needed, it was an okay start.

"Miss!" Meg looked down and saw a little boy tugging on the side of her pants, and looked up at her with big puppy eyes. "Can you help me with the paint?" the little boy asked. Meg squinted and read the sticker on his shirt that said "Tipo". Meg nodded. The little boy took her hand and led her to the blue table where two other kids were. Meg helped by pouring paint onto the small paper plates. As she watched Tipo paint, she looked over to her left where a girl with blonde hair, a black ribbon, and wearing a blue dress was creating a masterpiece.

"Wow. That's nice." Meg pointed to her picture. The girl beamed and felt appreciated. Her sticker wrote, "Alice".

"It's wonderland. A place I like to visit often." Alice explained as she painted in the detail on what looked like a mushroom. Meg noticed she had the same kind of accent as Jane, British. She found it cute. Then, commotion was coming from the purple table. She saw two kids fighting with each other.

"Hey, knock it off." Meg walked over to the table, stopping the argument.

"Procyon took the paper I wanted!" one of the boys pointed to the other. The one supposedly called "Procyon" looked at the one telling on him. Meg found this ridiculous.

"Okay, well what's so special about the paper?" Meg asked.

"It was green." Procyon replied. _Really?_...Meg thought. She quickly strode over to the cupboard and grabbed a stack of green construction paper.

"There. All the green you want." Meg threw the stack gently onto the table. The two boys' faces lit up and they went on with their art. Meg sighed of frustration and sat at a chair behind the teacher's desk.

"They're not that tough if you just get used to them." She heard a voice say. She turned the chair around and saw a little girl with long black hair, wearing a green jacket. "Is this your first time babysitting?" the little girl asked. This girl didn't seem like the other kids. Her attitude was as if she was way older than a 4th grader.

"You can tell." was Meg's response. The little girl held out her hand.

"Vanellope. Vanellope Aldonza."

"Megara. Megara Katsaros." Meg reached over and shook it.

"Since you're gonna be our, well, I wouldn't say _teacher,_ slave," Vanellope started. Meg rolled her eyes. "I'll just give you the low down right now."

"Shoot." Meg fell back into the chair and listened.

"So the two boys you just met, that's Procyon and Lotor. They're twins, and they have a weird obsession with raccoons. Heck their last _names _are even 'Raccoon'."

"Raccoons?" Meg asked.

"Oh that's not weird, trust me, there are these other guys that are friends of theirs. They're in the reading activity. There's James Foxan, Thomas Usagi, and Theodore Urs. You can tell what animal they're obsessed with by their last names. All of these guys together call themselves, 'The Lost Boys'." Vanellope explained. "Thankfully James who is like their leader and Theodore are in reading. There's Alice Elham, who is a complete weirdo I think, Cody Taylor who's from Australia, Pinocchio Cordula, Jenny Foxworth who by the way is nice little rich girl, Arthur Regis, and Penny Diamond. We're a pretty small bunch." Vanellope finished.

"Anything else I should know?" Meg asked as she pulled out two lollipops from her pocket, choosing which one to eat.

"Not right now. But if you need anything, I've got ya. But it's gonna come with a price." Vanellope held out her pal, hinting Meg what she wanted. Meg let out a grunted and put one of the lollipops into her hand.

* * *

Jane headed to the library, and when she did, there were already some kids sitting on the floor in front of an empty chair. Jane figured that's where she'll be sitting. She quietly picked out a book from the shelf nearest to her before letting the children know she was there. When she had the book, she coughed and all the kids looked at her. They looked a bit older, but she didn't mind.

"Hello darlings, I'm Jane, I'll be your reader." Jane sat down. The kids just looked at her with blank faces. "But before we start, I think we should get to know each other.

"You have an accent. Are you from England?" a little girl in a red flowery mu-mu with long hair asked. Jane couldn't help but laugh.

"Yes, why yes I am." Jane smiled.

"Wendy, she's from England just like us!" James Foxan told his friend, Wendy Darling.

"I thought you were form Neverland." Wendy's brother, John Darling reminded James of a little inside joke between them.

"Right." James slapped his forehead.

"Shh." A girl by the name of Chaca told them to be quiet.

"What will you be reading to us?" A girl with blonde hair sitting next to a boy with red hair asked.

"I shall be reading you the story of..." Jane looked at the cover of the book, "The Series of Unfortunate Events. By Lemony Snickett." Jane laughed slightly as she read the title. She remembered this book, and was sure these kids would like it. "I want to know all your names first so that we can discuss the book." The kids looked at her with confused faces. _Maybe I should put it in simpler terms_...Jane thought. "I need your names so that if any of you have questions or anything to say, we can talk about it." The kids got what she was saying. An Indian boy in the front started the introductions.

"I'm Mowgli, this is my friend Shanti." Jane looked at the red-headed boy and blonde haired girl.

"I'm Eilonwy,"

"And I'm Taran." Jane looked at the bunch in the back.

"I'm Chaca." A girl with little pom-pom pigtails waved enthusiastically at Jane from her spot. The girl in the red mu-mu raised her hand.

"I'm Lilo." Lilo looked to her left where a light brown haired boy in a yellow polo and blue shorts stood up.

"I'm Christopher. Christopher Robin." and he sat back down. Jane turned a small group of kids that stood out from the rest.

"I am Wendy Darling, this is my brother John. And-"

"I'm Slightly!"

"And I'm Cubby!" The kids all looked at them weird, and they acted like nothing was wrong. Jane accepted it and looked to a little Native American girl.

"And you?" Jane asked. Wendy stepped in for her.

"That's Lily. Call her Tiger Lily, and she doesn't speak much." Wendy told her. _A bunch of weird kids indeed..._Jane thought. She nodded and opened to chapter one in the book.

"Our story begins..." Jane coughed and started reading.

* * *

"Okay, Ariel, I'm gonna wait for you outside of the pool okay?" Jasmine told her. Ariel nodded and shooed her away with her hands. Ariel ran into the pool where the final group of people were taking their swims. Ariel quickly got into her spot alongside her schoolmates, and waited for the whistle. When they heard it, they all jumped in and raced of the end of the pool. After kicking off the edge Ariel was soon ahead of everyone else and made it to the end in just a few seconds. The coach was impressed. When everyone finished, Ariel wasn't even breaking a sweat.

"Excellent performance there Ms. Rask!" Coach Phil called out to her before leaving. She then noticed that boy again. Ariel got really excited and wanted approach him, when suddenly another boy started fighting with him. The boy was caught off guard and the bigger one that started the fight punched, and threw him into the pool. Ariel gasped and dived in as the bully walked away. Ariel swam under Eric's sinking body and pulled him up to surface. She check for a pulse, but no breathing. Luckily, Ariel knew CPR. She pushed on his chest, then mustered up all the courage to pull off a mouth-to-mouth. Eric started coughing and Ariel sighed with relief. He didn't open his eyes yet, and she was lost staring at him. She sat there, staring down at him until he started blinking. Ariel quickly got up and ran to the girl's locker room. She then heard boys running to Eric asking if he was okay. _Screw the showers_...she thought as she passed the gym showers where the girls were washing up.. She quickly got dressed ran out. Jasmine stood next to the door, texting, which wasn't a good idea. Ariel busted the pushed as hard as she can and the door swung open, smashing Jasmine against the wall making her yell in pain.

"Jasmine?" Ariel asked. She heard a groan and turned around. "Jasmine what are you doing on the floor? Stop being silly, we have to go." Jasmine wasn't seeing straight and didn't even know where she was anymore. Ariel helped her up and dragged her, running out of the school.

* * *

Mulan went to the park to practice some moves, and do a little bit of Tai Chi after she got home.

"Where are you going?" Her father stopped her before she walked through the door.

"I'm going to the park. Practice my martial arts." Mulan answered. She smiled at her father, who smiled back.

"Good girl. Go along then. Did you eat yet?" he asked.

"Yes Papa." Mulan laughed. Her father always cared about her. Mulan left and ran to the public park two blocks away. After half an hour into her time there, she heard kiai's coming from behind her. She turned around to find Shang, who was practicing kung fu moves on a tree. She couldn't believe seeing him there. After a little while, she decided to walk over where he was.

"Hey there." she greeted. Shang ignored her and kept his focus. "You practice here too?" she thought of to say.

"There's no other place I can." Shang responded. Mulan had the same reasons. Mulan stayed quiet for a few more minutes.

"Why practice with a tree, when you can have a real opponent?" Mulan asked. Shang stopped.

"Well, you're not up to my level. I wouldn't want to hurt a girl." Shang told her. Mulan found what he said an insult.

"Are you saying I'm weak?" Mulan asked.

"No, I'm just saying you'll get seriously hurt if you fight me." Shang was staring down at her now. Mulan stood tall and pointed at him.

"Try me. And you're gonna pay for what you said just now. Tell you what, here are the stakes, beat me, and I'll leave you alone. If I bet you, you take me to homecoming." Mulan knew she would get him to fight this way. Shang just stared, then took some steps back, creating space in between them to fight. The two got into a fighting stance, and started their little practice session. After minutes of fighting, Mulan then noticed wasn't getting tired at all, and so was Shang. "You're going too easy on me." Mulan stopped everything.

"You don't want me to hold back? Fine." Shang got into his stance again. Mulan charged and the two were fighting a good match. It was like none of them were going to lose the battle, until Shang swung a kick at her. Mulan was able to duck, but then Shang punched her. Mulan groaned. Her cheek did hurt, but only a little. The real thing she was disappointed about was the fact that she just proved Shang right, that she couldn't beat him. "You need more practice." Shang picked up his bag and put on his shoes. Mulan lay on the ground, thinking. This was going to be tougher than she thought. But she was determined to prove to not only Shang, not only her friends, but to_ herself_ that she was capable.

* * *

Madeline walked with Esmeralda over to Quasimodo's house.

"Hello? Quasi?" Esmeralda knocked on the door. It opened, there was their friend, with a big smile on his face.

"Hey guys, wanna come in?" He showed them in. Quasimodo's family was very religious. Their house was decorated with crosses and rosaries as such. Esmeralda has seen the house before, so nothing was new to her. Madeline, though, was marveled. The place looked beautiful, and Quasi's parents were so nice to them. "Anything to eat?" Quasimodo asked them, holding out a bowl of grapes.

"No thanks Quasi." Esmeralda kindly refused.

"Oo, I'd love some!" Madeline picked a grape and ate it. They were sweet, then she choked on the seeds. Esmeralda started patting her on the back. Quasimodo couldn't help but chuckle.

"I used to choke on them too." he popped one into his mouth. The three of them walked to Quasimodo's room. "So what's up?" he asked.

"Nothing, I just felt like coming over. Family problems are frustrating me. Then I brought Madeline along." Esmeralda sat down on his bed.

"Family's not doing so well?" Quasimodo frowned. Esmeralda threw her hands up.

"I don't know why. I don't get it." Madeline looked at her.

"Why didn't you tell me Esmeralda? I mean, if you need anything, you and your family can come to my house." Madeline offered. This is what Esmeralda hated. She appreciated all the help being offered, and sometimes she'd feel bad that she'd take them up on the spot. But to her it was like showing pitiful vulnerability.

"Yeah Esmeralda, there's nothing wrong with asking for help." Quasimodo added. Esmeralda just sighed.

"Thanks guys but, I'm _sure_, we'll be able to handle it." Esmeralda even turned away from her friends. Quasimodo sighed and Madeline looked down. "What's on TV?" Esmeralda completely changed the subject and flipped through the TV with the remote.

"Oh, turn to Cartoon Network, there's a good show on." Madeline pointed to the TV and Esmeralda flipped to the channel.

* * *

Kenai said goodbye to Koda and locked up the bear enclosure. He just completed his volunteer hours that week so that he can go partying with his friends on Friday night after homecoming. He called his brother, Sitka, to pick him up. As he waited in the parking lot, The Family Reunion came to his mind. It was tomorrow night for their family to celebrate, after two years of not seeing each other. Kenai was thankful he finished his hours before tomorrow would happen. He saw Sitka's car and Kenai walked up to the pick up spot. Sitka pulled over and Kenai got into the front passenger seat.

"Hey." Sitka greeted him.

"Hey, how was your day?" Kenai was always happy to see his brother, since he went off to college. Sitka came to stay at the house for a week for the reunion.

"Hey little bro!" Hearing Denahi's voice ruined everything. Denahi came from the back seat and gave Kenai a noogie.

"Alright Denahi, stop. Seat belts. Both of you." Kenai looked up to Sitka because he was wise, and kept the whole family in control. Even his mother and father when they would fight.

"I honestly can't wait to see grandma tomorrow." Sitka told them. Denahi started laughing and Kenai looked at him for being rude.

"I can't wait to see _all_ the family." Kenai told Sitka. "I'm so happy you're here." Sitka smiled at his brother.

"We should play football tomorrow, like we used to as kids." Sitka suggested.

"Oh that's be fun." Denahi said. "Kenai would lose like always, yeah..." Denahi pretended like he was day dreaming just to piss off Kenai. Kenai sunk into his seat, aggrivated. Sitka just turned up the music to drown out Denahi's fits of laughter.

* * *

"Phillip you're freaking party is going to be amazing." John Smith told him. John was at Phillip's house just hanging out in his bedroom watching TV, while Phillip was on his computer looking for cool party ideas.

"Why would it _not_ be awesome?" Phillip acted all full of himself, then laughed and shook his head. "But seriously, it's gonna be awesome because everyone's gonna be there." Phillip got back to his computer screen. He then checked his Facebook and got a message from Aurora. Phillip started typing back his message.

"Is that Aurora?" John asked. Phillip ignored him and finished his message before answering him.

"Yeah."

"You two are _so_ in love." John joked. Phillip turned around in the spinning chair.

"You bet." he said seriously. John just laughed even harder. "You know, you and Pocahontas are a really good couple as well." Phillip told him. John stopped laughing and thought about his girlfriend.

"Yeah, she's really something." John's blue eyes stared up at the ceiling. Phillip watched John being lost in his own thoughts.

"So how'd you do it?" Phillip asked.

"Do what?" John asked.

"How'd you ask her. You guys getting together this summer was like the big news to all of us. How'd you ask her." Phillip explained. John sighed.

"Well, she was the kind of girl that opened my heart and mind, and I told her that I needed her. If we were ever apart I wouldn't be able to live life the way it's supposed to. You know what I mean?" John looked to Phillip who was listening.

"No." Phillip answered. John shook his head.

"Anyways, we hung out at the park, we kissed under a willow tree, and I guess we took it from there." John recalling these moments to himself felt relaxing. He loved thinking about Pocahontas because she was the world to him.

"_So_ in love." Phillip turned back to his computer to take care of business. John looked at the TV where a football game was happening.

"Ah football. Go New England Patriots!" John shouted, grabbing Phillip's football from the floor. Phillip just rolled his eyes.

* * *

Milo would often spent his time at home studying. That was all he could do at the meantime, since Belle and Jim were busy and couldn't hang out. But today, was one of the special days. A day that comes around once every three weeks, where Milo would be able to work machinery at the museum. He hoped to work there in order to save up for his dream expedition. Of course he wasn't old enough to work _yet_, so all he could do was fill in when the real mechanic would be out on other jobs. But while Milo worked at the museum, he would walk around, taking a look at interesting artifacts until a problem would happen. He was walking through the viking exhibit, when he saw familiar white hair. It was that girl from his health class...

"Hey!" Milo called out. The girl turned around slowly and only now did Milo notice how pretty she looked. "Hey." he said again.

"Hello." Kida replied.

"You're in my Health class. I never knew your name pretty well." Milo started the conversation.

"It's Kidagakash." Kida replied. Milo noticed her accent, and her hard to pronounce name.

"Kida-Kidaga-Kid...do you have a name?" Milo gave up on trying to figure it out. Kida slightly laughed.

"Just Kida." Kida smiled flirtatiously at Milo.

"Kida...nice. I noticed you have an accent. Where are you from?" Milo asked, trying not to be rude about the accent part. But he was so curious.

"Iceland." Kida answered. The name "Iceland" ringed in Milo's head. That's where Atlantis was supposedly at.

"Wow. Tell me about it." Milo started walking and Kida walked alongside him.

* * *

Sadira was at home, thinking about school, her friends...then about a special someone. He was so perfect for her. Why couldn't they just be together? The two shared alike interests and agreed on mostly everything. But no, he liked this other girl with long black hair, big almond eyes, and mahogany lips. She didn't have all of those. Apparently she wasn't good enough for him. But why? She could admit to herself she was in love, for she wasn't ashamed and would never _dream _of denying it.

"Why can't you be mine?" Sadira asked her pillow. Sadira lived with her mother, who rented a room in a friend of hers. It wasn't much, but her mom's friend was nice enough to give them a place to stay. The one room they were renting was Sadira's and her mother slept in the living room, but all their stuff had to stay in the room. At least they had their own bathroom. Sadira's phone rang and she eagerly picked it up.

"Hello?" she asked.

"Hey Sadie." Flynn greeted.

"Why Sadie? There's plenty of other annoying names to call me, but _Sadie_?" Sadira fell back onto the bed.

"Well sorry to burst your bubble." Flynn could be heard pouting from behind the phone.

"Alright Flynn what'dya want?" Sadira impatiently asked.

"Well I was thinking, you and Aladdin should go to homecoming, so the three of us can be there and not be awkward. Then, we'll go Phillip's party and crash it! Doesn't that sound fun?" Flynn explained his plan to her. Sadira shook her head. _Flynn has the most stupidest ideas ever..._she thought.

"Hi Sadira." she heard Aladdin's voice over the phone. She instantly sat up and spoke to him.

"Hi Aladdin!" Aladdin could hear the excitement in her voice and had to hold the phone away from his ear. "I think Flynn is right, you and I _should _go to homecoming together!"

"Look, Sadira, I'll see. It's just that I'm planning to ask someone and well, if they say yes then..." Aladdin tried to explain to her in a nice way. He was very aware of Sadira's feelings toward him. Sadira sighed in disappointment and kept quiet. "But if she says no, then we'll go together. Got it?" Aladdin tried to make his friend happy. This gave Sadira a teensy bit of hope.

"Okay. Well, I gotta go, bye Aladdin! Bye Flynn." Sadira hung up and threw her phone to the side of the bed. Then, she thought of something. _"If she's no..."_...Sadira thought. That was it. This little whore just had to say no.

* * *

**Hey guys! :) Another chapter up. This time, I kind of wanted to focus on characters who are not getting as much screen time as they deserve, because I don't want this story to be focused on only some people, no. I want all the characters to contribute, so that's what this chapter did, and I liked it. I have read the requests and I'll do my best to fulfill them. BUT I REALLY NEED YOUR HELP ON SOMETHING! :O Homecoming themes, _YOU GUYS_ are voting them. So I really need your help more than ever and I need everybody to pitch in because I don't want to see two votes that will be different, because then I'll have to choose and I'll feel bad. :/ I know I'm weird. But please vote out of the themes the characters suggested. I'd like to thank all reviewers, readers, followers, and people who favorited this story so far because you are all awesome. Okay, that's enough for me today, it's 10:57 PM here and I should be sleeping since I have school tomorrow, I haven't been sleeping early and instead SUPER late and that's not good since teens need more sleep than adults so :/...But thank you all, please review, follow, favorite, any suggestions or requests ask me, and I'll see you all later! Read on, and your imagination will stay strong!  
**


	6. Oh No

Thursday during lunch, Jim sat next to his buddy Kenai, who was sitting with Edward Stantons and his girlfriend, Giselle Brookes.

"Hey Jim, what's up?" Kenai asked. Jim just set his tray down and sat in the seat, not bothering to look at the school's lunch. "What is that?" Kenai asked and pointed at the tray.

"I don't even know. Looks like something my dog would cough up." Jim joked.

"Jim, how are you? Haven't heard from you in a long time." Edward said aloud.

"Hey guys." Quasimodo sat down next to Kenai.

"Hey Quasi." Jim greeted.

"Quasi! Such a long time since I've talked with you too!" Edward announced to his friends.

"That's because you do nothing but flirt with Giselle all day. You don't even pay attention to anyone else." Kenai pointed out and laughed. Edward was frozen, but shrugged it off.

"True." Edward gave Giselle a flirty look and Giselle just giggled. Pretty soon, the five of them were just laughing at what each of them were saying.

"I'm going to try out for the basketball team." Kenai told his friends.

"Good luck, I heard lots of good competition this year." Edward told him. "So glad I'm in football."

"Isn't football...dangerous?" Quasimodo asked Edward.

"Not if you play right. In fact, none of us _have_ to play. Hercules is gong to win every game for us. He's amazing." Edward told him. "But not amazing as me. It's so sad I don't get to use my raw talent to it's maximum, but maybe I should save it up."Edward admired himself.

"Save up what?" Kenai asked.

"My talent." Edward answered.

"What talent?"Jim laughed then asked.

"My-" Edward just scowled at the two of them. Kenai, Jim, and Quasimodo burst out laughing, giving each other high fives. Even Giselle was giggling. "But I'm serious, we will win every game." Edwards told them, but wasn't heard over their laughter.

"Anything new going on?" Quasimodo asked.

"Well, there's this new kid in my English class. His name is like Charles something. Black hair, doesn't talk...and he's a prep." Kenai didn't remember much about the new kid.

"Sounds fancy." Jim rolled his eyes.

* * *

Pocahontas had to hurry after school to get to her volunteer work. She was sad to miss the meeting today, but she knew her friend, Snow White, would fill her in. After she unpacked a few items into her locker when the final bell rang, she walked briskly out the school building. But not before, getting stopped by her boyfriend, John Smith.

"Pocahontas." John said her name as she walked by, causing her to stop and her heart to race. She turned to see John leaning against the wall and smiling.

"John!" Pocahontas smiled and brushed the hair out of her face. John walked over, lifted her chin up and gave her a kiss.

"Volunteer work today?" He asked. Pocahontas just stared into his beautiful blue eyes before answering. She coughed.

"Yes. I've got to get there early." Pocahontas smiled. _Good girl..._John thought.

"Then I won't keep you." John stepped one step back. Pocahontas smiled, the two hugged each other, and she walked even faster to the bus stop. But then, to be stopped again, by another boy. It was Kocoum Moema, Nakoma's older brother. He, Nakoma, and Pocahontas had known each other since their younger years, an he was always the serious and more mature one.

"Pocahontas." he called from behind, but not too loud. Pocahontas stopped again, got confused, and turned around.

"Oh, Kocoum, hi. Listen, I really need to get going...I have-" she tried to explain.

"I came to ask if you would go to homecoming with me tomorrow." he flat out said and stepped closer to her. Pocahontas bit her lip and looked down at the concrete.

"Kocoum I...I already have someone to go with." Pocahontas tried to put nicely. Kocoum remained in his stern looking and monotone expression.

"...I see."he crossed his arms.

"I really have to go now, I'm late." Pocahontas wasn't going to waste anymore time, and ran to the bus stop, just in time for her ride. Kocoum was left in his spot, watching her leave.

* * *

"Are you really practicing? Just ask if you want to." Mulan asked May, as they slipped their shoes off and threw them in their locker to avoid any other, "slipper accidents".

"Honestly, I practice, but I'm not getting any better." May confessed.

"Okay then, Saturday, my house at 1:00, bring your uniform." Mulan laid out the whole plan in front of her.

"Oh...okay..." May made a note of it in her mind. The two walked out of the locker room and into the gym again for their session. May was pulled aside to by Coach Li, so that she could shine up on her moves. Mulan made her way to be better and better every time she fought. Coach Li acknowledged this and praised her.

"You have a talent." he told her. Mulan did the traditional thing her family would do, bow. Coach Li bowed back. "There will be a state division, and I really think you and Shang would be the perfect

duo." Mulan was a bit surprised at this, but was also excited. _A state division?..._she thought. Mulan was astounded and so proud of herself. "In fact, you two will stay an extra thirty minutes after class so I can get you both ready by January." Now Mulan didn't know what to feel. The rest of the class went normally, then at 3:30, everybody except Shang and Mulan left. The two sat next to each other on the gym floor, re-stretching.

"So...have you been to a division before?" Mulan asked, trying to strike up conversation. She kind of expected it, and Shang definitely ignored her. Coach Li walked out about a minute later and gave the order for the two to face him.

"The state division is an honorable event to be a part of. I hope that you two will give it your all, and you two _will_ be able to work together. If you two don't plan to work as a team, we'd already have lost. So please, get along and do put some effort into what you are doing. You two will meet up after each session starting next week. But I can tell you, that won't be enough. I hope you two find your own times to meet up than once a week. That is all." Coach Li dismissed the two. Shang squinted at Mulan, and walked towards the boy's locker room. Mulan scoffed and walked off.

* * *

The girls in Princess Club, minus two, all sat around the same table with Mrs. Mouse and Mrs. Drake.

"Well the votes are in." Mrs. Mouse said.

"But there was a complication." Mrs. Drake added.

"So the runner up theme is, A Space Odyssey." Mrs. Mouse stated. The girls clapped for no reason, especially Ariel, who was just trying to be funny and clapped until everyone stopped and stared at her. "Now then..." Mrs. Mouse scanned through each of the girls around the table, thinking of what to say next.

"Hall decoration. Tomorrow. Come right after school, or even before schools so we get a head start." Mrs. Drake told the girls.

"Yes, thank you Daisy. Today, we are looking through catalogs for the decorations, and just mark what_ you_ think we will need, and what would make the dance spectacular." Mrs. Mouse handed out the two catalogs for the girls to share. The catalog was all party decorations and services. "Jst note that we won't buy _everything_ you girls mark, but please, if you think it would make a good addition, feel free to put a check mark on it." Mrs. Mouse sat down and adjusted her headband. Mrs. Drake then spoke.

"Also, posters and hand-made decorations . We'll definitely need a few so if some of you would like to work on one, you can. Fell free to work on it at home too. You can start now, but you _need_ to get the catalogs done first. Because we'll be ordering them today."Mrs. Drake checked off something on her little pad of paper. "Anything else?"

"Today, the participants who voted for homecoming king and queen, so Mrs. Drake and I will be counting those. And lastly, the times. Homecoming will be from 7:00-9:30." Mrs. Mouse finished. Mrs. drake nodded, then turned to Mrs. Mouse and the two discussed services, food, and other party aspects. Tiana leaned over to Aurora.

"Alurora, how are you doing with the party planning?" she asked.

"What _will_ be done today, even if I have to stay up til 3:00 to make it happen." Aurora told her.

"Well, I'll help if you need any." Tiana offered. Aurora smiled at her.

"Thank you, I need all that I can get, believe me." Aurora got serious. Snow White and Cinderella both were looking through the catalog together while Aurora and Tiana were talking.

"Oh I know, for the couple photo, the lights will change from purple, to green, to blue, and to orange. Because those are space colors." Snow White told Cinderella.

"Yeah, since it will be a bit dark, everything else has to be semi bright in a way." Cinderella agreed.

"Yes, like this table cover. It the nebula on will really stand out, and people will be able to find the food." Snow White and Cinderella giggle and draw a check mark on the tiny box in the corner of the picture.

"Doesn't Dr. Pleakley have some stuff we an borrow? Like glow in the dark glue and spaceship models we can hang?" Cinderella asked. Snow White gasped. "Star stickers. Star stickers all over the ceiling." Cinderella and here were about to freak out.

"Planet balloons." Rapunzel read aloud to Belle.

"Hmm..." Belle thought about it and turned to Ariel. "What do you think Ariel?" Belle turned to see Ariel brushing through her hair with a fork. "Ariel, what are you doing?" she asked. Ariel stopped and quickly stuffed the fork back into her backpack.

"Oh it's nothing. Lousy tangles I can never brush through." Ariel covered up. Rapunzel giggled and Belle just gave her a look of askance. Then was distracted by an Arabian girl swaying in her chair.

"Woah, Jasmine are you okay?" Belle asked. Jasmine looked confused and so out of it.

"I don't know...I was hit with the door yesterday and now I'm all..." Jasmine's face fell forward onto the table. _Ouch..._Belle thought. Ariel cringed and Rapunzel looked away. Belle's eyes went toward Ariel again who looked as if she was guilty of a crime. Ariel noticed and threw hands up..

"I hit her with a door yesterday, she must've hit the wall hard..." Ariel sucked air in through her teeth.

"You hit her with a door _and _she hit the wall?" Belle asked. Ariel nodded in guilt.

"Just leave her, she's fine." Ariel smiled a smile that she knew wouldn't cover the situation. Belle rolled her eyes.

"Oh wait, I have an idea. For some ceiling decorations." Rapunzel told Belle and Ariel what she had in mind.

"What's good. I'm sure he'll let you borrow some." Ariel nodded at Rapunzel.

"Oh, don't forget, tinsel garlands. Silver and purple ones." Ariel grabbed the catalog and check marked the tinsel garlands of silver and purple color.

"Is that it?" Rapunzel asked.

"Cups and plates. ...These ones with stars on them." Belle picked out some paper plates and cups with pictures the Hubble telescope took, printed on them.

* * *

"Tengo la camisa negra, Hoy mi amor est de luto, Hoy tengo en el alma una pena, Y es por culpa de tu embrujo..." Flynn sang as he and his two best friends walked down the sidewalk.

"Flynn what are you singing?" Aladdin asked.

"'La Camisa Negra'. It's from Spanish class. He's been singing it the _whole day_, non-stop." Sadira had a whiny tone to her voice.

"It's so catchy. Mr. Lopez is so cool." Flynn told them. "His birds even speak Spanish."

"Birds?" Aladdin asked.

"Mr. Lopez has these two birds in the class that speak Spanish, one is named Jos Carioca and Pan...Panchito Pistol...I could never get that bird's name." Sadira had trouble pronouncing the name.

"Panchito Pistoles." Flynn sang in the melody of the song he was singing earlier. Flynn was ahead of his two friends, just striding the way, singing the song as best as he could. Sadira and Aladdin walked together a few paces behind him.

"Hey Aladdin...who's the girl you plan to ask to homecoming?" Sadira asked him. Aladdin wasn't sure if he should tell her or not.

"So you promise not to tell anyone?" he asked. Sadira nodded and smiled what _seemed_ like an innocent smile.

"Oh you _know_ I wouldn't tell anyone..." Sadira lightly touched his arm.

"When I first met her, I had no idea who she was," Aladdin started. _Well duh..._Sadira thought, but kept the deceiving smile on her face. "It's Jasmine. Arij." Aladdin told her. Sadira gasped inside. This was bad _and _good. She just needed Jasmine to say no when Aladdin asks her.

"Oh now don't you worry. I'm not telling anyone." Sadira told him. Aladdin and Flynn stopped in front of Flynn's house, and Sadira waved goodbye to them.

"So dude, what's up with you and her?" Flynn asked Aladdin as they stepped inside. Lynn's mom wasn't home. _Must be groceries_...Flynn thought.

"What? Me and who?" Aladdin asked. Flynn just gave him a look.

"You and Sadira, genius." Flynn lay down on his couch and Aladdin sat in the comfy chair.

"Nothing. I know she likes me. I told her, if the girl that I ask doesn't want to go with me, I'd go with her." Aladdin explained.

"Fair enough." Flynn thought aloud.

"Yeah..." Aladdin sighed.

"Who is this girl you're planning to ask?" Aladdin felt a bit scared when Flynn brought it up.

"Uh...Well she's a girl..." Aladdin started.

"Oh really? I would've never figured that out." Flynn said with all the sarcasm in the world. There was silence. "...She's pretty?"

"Beautiful." Aladdin suddenly brought life to the conversation.

"She's got these eyes that just...and this hair, wow, and her _smile_." Aladdin sunk into the seat, lovestruck. Flynn rolled his eyes.

"So when do you plan to ask her? Homecoming is like, tomorrow." Flynn told him. Aladdin stayed quite, but in his mind he was panicking. "You're doomed." Flynn said. "Look all you have to do is to be _big_. Go make an entrance. Here, I'll tell you what you need to do..."

* * *

"Come on dude. What is wrong with you?" Naveen asked Eric over the phone. "If you need a date for homecoming, ask someone _now_."

"And who would that be?" Eric asked. Naveen thought for a bit.

"I don't know. How about the next girl that you see walking out your window." Naveen suggested. "Look, I have to go. I'm going to be helping Phillip and Aurora set up for the party so I shall see you sometime never." and hung up. Eric sighed and fell back onto his bed. He stared at the ceiling for what seemed like ten minutes. He got up and looked out his window.

"Oh my..." Eric's jaw dropped. He saw a girl with red hair in a pink dress walking down the street. Eric rushed to the mirror checked his image, then ran downstairs and out into the sidewalk to catch up with the girl.

"Hey! You're the girl who saved me at swimming tryouts!" Eric jumped in front of her with his arms out stopping her and yelled. _Nice way to introduce yourself..._Eric thought. He just stood there, thinking he couldn't look anymore stupid than he did at the moment. Ariel just stood there, astounded. She blushed and just stared into _his_ blue eyes. Eric coughed, stood in a normal stance and thought of how to ask her. "Well, I thought that...since you saved me...want to go to homecoming with me?" Eric asked. Ariel couldn't say anything and just nodded.

"Really?" Eric asked and his emotions perked up.

"Yes!" Ariel squeaked. Eric's _ears_ perked up upon hearing her voice. "I mean, yes." Ariel laughed.

"Alright. Pick you up tomorrow at...6:00?" Eric asked.

"That's great." Ariel smiled. Eric smiled back, then headed back into his house. Ariel stood there for a moment, sighed and ended up prancing home. She threw the door open and stood at the doorway of her house, singing. Her sisters Alana, Arista, and Aquata were in the living room, and they just stared at her.

"Uh...what's with her?" Arista asked. Alana shrugged. Aquata put down her book and asked Ariel.

"Ariel, anything interesting happen today?" she asked.

"Haha you sound like mom." Alana laughed. Then caught what she said. The other two just stared at her with shocked looks.

"Shouldn't have said that." Arista told her. Aquata coughed and turned back to Ariel, who was walking to the kitchen, humming a tune.

"What happened Ariel?" she asked again.

"Oh, nothing special...I just had a good day today." Ariel made herself a tuna sandwich and went up to her room, singing. As she got to her room, she put the plate of food on the counter and just started singing loudly and waltzing around in her bedroom. The first thing she did was grab her phone and call her two best friends, Jasmine and Esmeralda.

"Hello?" Esmeralda picked up. Ariel heard a groan from Jasmine's line.

"Guess what!" Ariel tried not to scream at her friends.

"What's up girlie?" Esmeralda asked.

"Eric asked me! He asked me! He stopped me while I was walking home and just _asked_ me" Ariel blurted out. The lines were silent for a second.

"That is amazing girl." Esmeralda told her. Ariel beamed. She thought she heard a "Yay!" from Jasmine's line, but couldn't make it out clearly.

"I'm so happy, I just want to..." Ariel breathed in air to hold out the note she was about to sing. She sang the highest note she could, as loud as could, and as _long_ as she could. Which she regretted after getting cut off by her own throat.

"Oo, that was bad. Ariel? Ariel?" Esmeralda asked. Ariel tried to say something but couldn't. She had lost her voice. _Oh no..._all three of the girls thought.

* * *

Tiana caught a ride with Aurora to her home where the party would be held.

"I'm so thankful for you help Tiana, getting all of this stuff for the party tomorrow. I'm sure I have all the ingredients for you to cook it up at my home. I can't thank you enough." Aurora told her. Tiana felt flattered.

"Anytime." she told her.

"It will be a great party. I know it. " Aurora said as she put her sunglasses on. "Do we have the French Onion Dip?" she asked.

"Right here." Tiana held up the medium sized jar of dip.

"Perfect!" Aurora squeaked. When they got there, there were to sweep up, find decorations and supplies, and plan where things would go. After about 30 minutes, there was a knock on the door. Aurora opened to see Phillip and his friend, Naveen.

"Phillip!" she threw her arms around him and Phillip hugged her back. She showed the two boys into the house and showed them the box of decorations.

"This is Tiana, she's so amazing." Aurora introduced her boyfriend to her friend.

"Oh _you're _Tiana? Heard you were a great cook." Phillip told her. Tiana smiled.

"You can bet your bottom dollar I am." Tiana acted in a funny manner. All of them except Naveen started laughing.

"Oh by the way, this is Naveen." Phillip introduced _his _friend.

"I know him." Tiana was now in a serious and bitter mood, so was Naveen.

"I'm feeling a negative vibe, let's just start decorating." Aurora pulled Tiana away from Naveen and Phillip, and into the kitchen.

"What's with you and her?" Phillip asked. Naveen rolled his eyes.

"She's my partner in culinary class and she is so..."Naveen didn't know how to put it nicely. "Hard to work with." Naveen finished. Phillip just nodded.

"Well she seems really nice. Just get along for the next few hours, and we won't have you two over at the same time ever again." Phillip had a hint of joke in his voice.

* * *

Rapunzel took a poster home and and called Madeline to help her with it.

"It looks amazing Punzy." Rapunzel spread the poster out in her backyard and Madeline gaped at it.

"I was thinking the alien right her to wear a tuxedo. That'd be funny." Rapunzel pointed to the left side of the poster.

"That's look amazing! You want me to start on the tuxedo so you can do the spaceship on this side?" Madeline asked.

"That'd be great." Rapunzel grabbed the markers and paint.

* * *

"How do you not have a date yet Cindy?" Snow White asked. The two were on their way to Dr. Pleakley's room.

"I don't know. Do we have to have an escort to the dance?" Cinderella asked with some sadness in her voice.

"Well who's _your_ date?" Cinderella asked.

"I'm going with Ling. The poor guy was dumped and I told him I would love to go with him as friends." Snow White answered. The two entered the room, with the teacher not there. Snow White sat against the teacher's desk, facing the door.

"Well think about it Cindy, it'd be nice to have one." Snow White said. To Snow, it was an obvious answer. It was silence for a few minutes until Dr. Pleakley walked in and saw the students waiting for him.

"Oh, hi girls! What do you need?" Dr. Pleakley was a quirky guy, very fond and educated in astronomy and galactic science.

"Hello Dr. Pleakley!" Cinderella greeted.

"We needed any objects we can hang up in the gym for the homecoming dance." Snow White told him

"Oh you do? Okay, I have a box of an old solar system and styrofoam models I can lend you." Dr. Pleakley unlocked the door to the teacher's closet and dug through his collection of science related objects.

"Snow, why don't you ever use your real name?" she asked. Snow White looked at her like she was crazy.

"I don't like it. It sounds weird." Snow White replied. She didn't like this subject.

"Here it is, excuse the dust." Dr. Pleakley came out with a dusty old box that looked like it hadn't been touched in years. He used his key to cut the tape that sealed the box closed, and the dust flew everywhere once the tabs flew open. Dr. Pleakley coughed and the girls stepped back. "Again, excuse the dust." He reached in the box and took out the old solar system, and the models of spaceships and planets he mentioned. "Yup, it's all here. Just take it all." Snow White picked up the box.

"Thank you Dr. Pleakley." Cinderella thanked as they headed for the door.

"No problem girls!" he called out, and sat down at his desk to grade papers.

"Listen, we'll find you a date in no time, by tomorrow." Snow White assured her.

* * *

"Alright that's all we'll do today." Aurora looked at what they had done in the house so far. So far, food that would be prepared the next day were all in, some decorations were hung up, and the boys got the lights up.

"Looks perfect." Phillip came from behind her and put his arms around her neck.

"Alright Phillip, I will see you! Goodbye Aurora!" Naveen and Phillip did a fist pump, and Naveen walked out the door to see his car out front.

"I better go too Aurora." Tiana yawned. Before she left, Aurora ran to give her a hug.

"Thank you so much! You're the best." Aurora thanked her. Tiana chuckled.

"Alright Aurora, I have to catch the bus." Tiana walked out of the door and headed to the bus stop.

"So, my homecoming queen, care to dance?" Phillip twirled Aurora around as she laughed.

"We're not sure of that yet, Phillip." Aurora told him.

"I'm sure you're the queen of _my_ world." Phillip stared into her eyes. The two were about to kiss when...

"That's so cheesy!" down the stair rail slid a little girl with blonde hair, with a strong resemblance to Aurora.

"Eilonwy!" Aurora was surely surprised to see her little cousin in her home.

"Hello cousin. You and your boyfriend get cuddly too much." Eilonwy ran up to her cousin and looked up at her and her boyfriend.

"Annoying little..." Aurora whispered to Phillip. He chuckled.

"It's alright, I've got one in my family too."

"Taran?" Aurora asked.

"Oo he's my best friend!" Eilonwy jumped up and down at the name. Aurora rolled her eyes.

"Yes. Him." Phillip laughed at the little girl. There was then a honk coming from outside. It was Phillip's father, in the car waiting for him to get in the car. "Alright, I'll see you." Phillip let Aurora peck him on the cheek, grabbed his jacket and left.

"Where is your mother?" Aurora asked Eilonwy.

"They're all outside. In the yard." she replied. Aurora smiled at her young cousin.

"Let's join them." Aurora took her by the hand and led her to the backyard.

* * *

**Alright readers, first of all I have to say I'm sorry for not updating last week. I honestly got stuck, then my depression hit again, and bad stuff happening, resulting this chapter to be a tad bit shorter, and honestly to me this chapter is almost senseless. So I'm sorry. It's what I get for being all depressed. But anyways, ANOTHER thing to apologize about is, homecoming theme. "A Midsummer Night's Dream" theme won with 2 votes( in total), but the thing is, I haven't read it. I planned to read in that week but again, things came up and just never got to it. I had a friend help me decide the space odyssey theme so, I thank her. La Camisa Negra was a song I also learned in spanish class, and was stuck in my head at the time, though I couldn't sing it out because I know 0 spanish. Thank you again to all, because I love you all, you're all that's keeping my writing skills alive because English is killing my writing skills. :P Please tell me what you think, and just... Thank you so much reviewers, readers, visitors, whoever you are, thank you. I'll see you all as soon as possible. Read on, and your imagination will stay strong!**


	7. Homecoming Night Part 1

The girls in Princess Club had to get out of bed earlier than usual because decorating started at 6:00. Mulan got ready as quickly as she can, and before she headed out to bolt to school, her grandmother tossed her an apple. Cinderella had to get all of her morning tasks done, which meant waking up at 5:00 in the morning. It was sad but true. Tiana had a big day that day, for she would help prepare the food for Aurora's party. Aurora knew that she would definitely be busy that day. Belle was pretty excited; she hoped it would help her escort get more sociable. Ariel caught a ride with Jasmine, who was taking it easy that night with the partying. Rapunzel was taken to school by her father instead of the bus, and she just loved it. Snow White walked to school with Pocahontas and were the first ones to get to the gym. The gym was massive in size, perfect for throwing a big party such as dances. The bleachers weren't out which made the place even bigger. Mrs. Mouse and Mrs. Drake arrived just before the last few girls did.

"Alright girls, so the decorations should be here in a few minutes…" Mrs. Mouse heard the sound of the janitor's truck outside of the gym doors. Mr. Bronco stepped out started moving equipment and decorations in.

"Thanks Horace!" Mrs. Drake called out.

"No problem." Mr. Bronco replied, unloaded the last of the decorations and drove off.

"No, as you can see, streamers are already up, we need someone to work the balloons over here with Mrs. Drake," Mrs. Drake raised her hand from where she was in the gym with a helium container and the box of space themed balloons, "tables and table tops _I_ will help with, a few of you sweep up a bit, and oh, we need to put up posters!" Mrs. Mouse just recalled. Rapunzel just remembered as well.

"I have my posters here!" Rapunzel unrolled the long rolled up papers she had brought. She laid them out on the floor and the girls marveled at them, and Rapunzel was flattered.

"Alright then, two of you girls help with her posters. Alright, we've got to get done before school starts so let's get to it!" Mrs. Mouse cheerfully dismissed the girls to their tasks. Rapunzel took Snow White, Pocahontas, and Belle with her to go around the school putting posters up. Cinderella went to pick up the broom when Aurora grabbed her by the wrist.

"Uh-uh." Aurora shook her head and pulled her towards Mrs. Drake with the balloons. The two started making balloons, while Mulan and Tiana were setting up tables with Mrs. Mouse. Ariel and Jasmine were content with sweeping the floors.

"I'm sure you girls already have dresses?" Mrs. Drake asked Aurora and Cinderella.

"M-hm." Aurora nodded.

"Yes, in fact, it's going to be the dress my mother wanted me to wear when I was young." Cinderella informed. Mrs. Drake smiled and found it touching, since she was Cinderella's councilor and knew her mother and father were deceased. Aurora too smiled at her friend, for she felt proud of her.

"So you cooking tonight Tiana?" Mulan asked her with an excited voice. Tiana chuckled.

"Yes, for Aurora's party. You gonna be there?" she asked.

"Only until 10:30. Asian parents." Mulan rolled her eyes, and the two girls laughed.

"So how are you gonna deal with Eric tonight? Since you can't speak a word?" Jasmine asked her best friend. She herself was getting better, which was good and right timing. Ariel pulled out her phone to text what she needed to say. She showed the screen to Jasmine who read the message.

_I'll handle it. It's no biggie._

Jasmine read. "Really?" she asked. Ariel nodded confidently. "Okay then. Me and Ezzie are gonna be around…just in case…" Jasmine sort of sang. Ariel stuck her tongue at her as she turned around. "Saw that." Jasmine called out and Ariel smile mischievously and texted another message.

_Btw, u should put ur hair down!_

Jasmine read the message, looked up at her friend with a glare and replied,

"Fix your grammar." And turned back to her sweeping, leaving Ariel silently laughing to herself.

* * *

"Homecoming game later today!" Eric ran up to Eric and hit Hercules on the back. The football players were to arrive early as well, they had early practice for the homecoming game later that day.

"Yup, we'll beat them this time." Hercules competitively assured his friend.

"Unlike last year…" Phillip turned to face them. The two fell silent and Hercules looked as if he was going to punch his locker. John (Smith) coughed to break the awkward silence.

"That was a bad game, so what? We've just got to beat them this year, which we've done how many times before?" John asked.

"He's right." Quasimodo finished changing into his football uniform.

"Hey, Quasi!" Eric patted his friend on the back.

"John's right about last year's homecoming game. We shouldn't bash each other about it, since Coach Phil is gonna give us enough of that." Quasi joked.

"Dude, you were awesome last game, make sure you kick their asses just as well." John high fived him.

"You all should stop messing around and go out into the field with the rest of us." John Rolfe spat as he exited the locker room. The guys just stared at him as he stepped out.

"I don't like that guy…" John Smith glared at the door.

"Oh you can beat him up later; we _should_ actually get to practice now." Eric said as he tied the laces on his football boot. "Alright, let's go get them." The guys ran out into the field where the rest of the team was waiting. There were John (Rolfe), Gaston Proulx, Yao Kwuan, Edward Stantons, Thomas Burke, and Chien Po. "What's up guys?" Eric asked as he lined up, nobody answered him.

"Hey Thomas, you seem quiet today." John whispered over his shoulder.

"Well, I um…" Thomas tried to reply.

"Alright, that's enough talk. Today is homecoming game. Last year, was a complete _failure_. I've never seen you guys get so lazy. So we're working _hard_ today." Coach Phil yelled at the team. He blew his whistle to straighten the line. "Alright let's go! We're running first, run to the track and then two laps around it, go go go! Who's walking?" Coach Phil watched the team, making sure they were willing to give all their effort.

* * *

"Oh come on, you can't just mope around here there forever Flynn." Sadira said over the phone. Flynn didn't want to go to school because it was homecoming day. The whole situation with him using the innocent girl Rapunzel was eating away at his self-righteousness.

"Alright, I'm going, I'm going." Flynn got up to get ready for school.

"Good, me and Aladdin will be there in a bit." Sadira hung up and grabbed her backpack. Just before she left, her mother stopped her and gave her a hug.

"Have a good day sweetie, here." She handed here four dollars, "Treat yourself to something." She smiled at her daughter, and she smiled. Sadira took only about 20 minutes to walk to Aladdin's apartment. She knocked on apartment 17 and opened up was Aladdin with messy hair, wearing his baggy white pants, and his favorite purple t-shirt. It looked like he was just about to exit the door.

"Oh, hey." Aladdin was a bit surprised.

"You always wear these on 'special days'." Sadira gave him the "weirdo" look.

"These are like the only decent clothes I have. You don't wanna wear ripped up jeans on the day of prom would you?" Aladdin explained as they walked.

"I wouldn't care. I don't think looks matter; it should be the character people judge you on." Sadira stopped Aladdin in front of the apartment building, and stared at him. After a few seconds, they heard a car honk.

"Seriously guys? Let's get going. I'm having none of _that_ today." It was Flynn calling from the passenger's seat of his mom's car. The two didn't speak a word to each other as they climbed into the back. The car ride was silent and awkward until Flynn spoke, to his mom. "Mom, I'm gonna change the channel, kay?" He changed his mom's radio station into a Spanish-speaking one, and his favorite Spanish song came up. "Heck yeah! Tengo la camisa negra…" he sang along.

"Ugh." Sadira slapped her forehead and Aladdin sighed in an annoyed manner. They were just thankful that they got there early, in the middle of Flynn's song.

* * *

The girls had everything ready by 7:00. Rapunzel, Pocahontas, and Snow White came running into the gym cheerfully and helped with the last things to be taken care of in the last fifteen minutes.

"It looks great girls." Mrs. Mouse looked around, and Mrs. Drake was clapping lightly in the back.

"Alright, I guess you can all hang out on campus, because we're closing up this place so no one messes it up." Mrs. Drake told them all. So all of them exited the gym and headed off.

_Hey, Jasmine, want to head to Mocha Chino's?_

Ariel texted on her phone and showed her.

"Sure." Jasmine pulled a 450$ Limited Edition gift card to Mocha Chino's. "Hey Belle, Rapunzel, wanna come? Drinks on me." She asked fanning the little card in her hand. Rapunzel nodded and Belle shrugged.

_Alright, wait let me call Ezzie_

Ariel had Esmeralda's phone number on speed dial, so it didn't take long.

_Alright let's go. She says she'll meet us there_

Ariel finished. The four girls headed out of campus, across the street for some drinks.

* * *

Students started arriving at school by 7:05. Meg and Jane had arrived, and Mulan waited for them.

"Hey you two, how was volunteering the other day?" she asked. Jane laughed and Meg groaned.

"It was like, the thousandth level of hell." Meg complained.

"But she was doing well." Jane told Mulan, who just chuckled at her friend's misery.

"…Okay it wasn't _that_ bad. But it still bad." Meg realized her overreaction, it wasn't _that_ bad thanks to the Vanellope kid.

"And you Jane?" Mulan turned to her British friend.

"Oh it was…well it went well actually, but the kids were…odd." Jane whispered.

"Says the teenage girl who makes gorilla sounds at the zoo." Meg mumbled.

"What?" Jane asked.

"Nothing." Meg covered up.

"Alright…_anyways,_ what are you doing here so early Mulan?" Jane asked.

"Oh, I helped decorate for homecoming." Mulan explained. Jane then got super excited because Mulan helped remind her that homecoming was that night.

"Aaugh!" Meg shouted and plugged her ears. She was sick and tired of hearing those words. But her two friends didn't notice due to their excitement.

"It's going to be amazing!" Mulan told Jane.

"Oh my goodness, better than last year's?" Jane asked for confirmation.

"Yes. _Definitely_." Mulan assured her. The two then squealed together. Meg was on the bench about to go insane.

* * *

Aurora and Cinderella had walked to their first period and already sat down.

"I don't have an escort to homecoming." Cinderella sighed and was almost talking to herself. Aurora just ran her hand through her hair.

"Cindy, you don't have to have one, trust me, most of the girls don't have one." Aurora told her.

"Well, wouldn't it be nice to have one?" Cinderella asked in a tone that the answer was obvious. Aurora sighed and had to agree with that, but she didn't say anything. A few students walked in the class and sat at their seats as well.

"We'll see." Aurora just stared at Cinderella, who was slouched in her chair and staring into space. Then, she smiled. "You know who you look cute with?" Aurora asked. Cinderella looked her way.

"Hmm?" she asked.

"The new kid. His name is…Charles? Something like that. He's pretty charming." Aurora smiled, imagining Cinderella with the boy.

* * *

Naveen arrived at the school, but couldn't find his friend. _Football practice…_he thought. He walked through the halls to his locker, and then noticed a familiar face at the locker next to his.

"…Phoebus?" Naveen asked. The sandy-haired boy slammed his locker shut.

"Yes?" he asked, he recognized Naveen instantly.

"Hey! You're back!" Naveen and Phoebus did the traditional bro-fist.

"Yup, with my dad as a colonel in the army, we move a lot. Which is why we moved in the first place. But he got injured actually, then we stayed at this town for my sophomore year, and we didn't like it so we moved back here." Phoebus explained as best as he could. Naveen was smart enough to catch on.

"I see. So you ditched us, ey?" Naveen joked. Phoebus just shook his head and laughed. "So, what's your first period?" Naveen asked.

"Uh…JROTC." He answered.

"Of course." Naveen figured.

* * *

Sadira decided to leave Aladdin and Flynn since she felt bad about the awkward moment between her and him that morning. She stared at four dollars in her palm, and figured she'd get herself a coffee to wake herself up. She walked in the coffee house and the little bell jingled. As she waited in line, she heard some girls laughing in the table nearest to the door.

"So Jasmine, have a dress yet?" the girl with green eyes, and black hair asked. This caught Sadira's attention in a millisecond. She didn't want to look back at them, but she stole a glance from her peripheral vision when the lined moved.

"No, but I'm shopping today. Right after school." She heard Jasmine say.

"Procrastinator." The brunette girl said. All of them laughed. Sadira rolled her eyes, _Aladdin likes this girl?..._she thought. But then she thought, that this could be her chance, _Make her say no…_ The line moved pretty slowly from where she was, but by the time she got the coffee, Jasmine and her friends were leaving. Sadira tried hurry up and went to the little table were the sugars, straws, and coffee cup sleeves were. Just then, with pure luck, Jasmine walked back into the shop, and headed to where _she_ was. _Yes!..._Sadira thought. Jasmine was standing right next to her, getting one of the tiny packets of sugar, a new lid, and a sleeve. Sadira spilled some creamer on her shirt and made it look like an accident.

"I am _so _sorry! I didn't mean it, here." Sadira grabbed a handful of napkins while Jasmine stared down at her shirt, and then stopped her.

"No it's okay, thank you. It's okay." Jasmine used the napkins and wiped what she could on her shirt. Sadira felt as if she deserved an Oscar. Jasmine then looked up at Sadira's face after wiping down some cream that got on her jeans. "Oh hey, aren't you in my second period?" she asked as she closed a lid over her coffee. Sadira fixed her backpack onto her shoulder and grabbed her drink.

"I think so, Business right? I don't pay attention in that class." She replied.

"Neither do I." Jasmine agreed. The two laughed, Sadira just felt better and better about her acting.

"Want to walk together?" she asked.

"Sure, my friends probably ditched me anyway." Jasmine rolled her eyes. The two walked out of the shop and to the stoplight and waited for the signal to walk. "You excited about homecoming?" Jasmine asked. _She's doing the work for me…_Sadira's plan was working out better than she expected.

"Yeah. Hey, I know a boy, he's planning to ask you today, I heard." Sadira carried out.

"Oh really?" Jasmine asked as they crossed the street.

"Yeah, but don't go with him. He's a complete jerk," she lied, "I heard him saying like, 'Oh my god, if she goes with me, she'd make me the most popular kid in school'." She used Flynn's situation to make herself feel like she wasn't lying. Jasmine was now feeling disrespected. Sadira now just had to top it all off with her fake warning. "So if a boy with messy hair in a purple t-shirt asks you out for tonight, say no! Don't let him treat you like some trophy!" Sadira encouraged her.

"Oh my god, I seriously thank you for telling me. I can't believe that." Jasmine put a hand on Sadira's shoulder and patted it.

"Oh it's _no_ problem _at all._" Sadira smiled a fake smile. The bell rang.

"Oo, I have to go, bye, see you second!" Jasmine called back as she hurried off to class. Sadira felt like she achieved everything she wanted.

"Ms. Nejem, get to class before you get another detention!" The fat, campus security man, Mr. Pete, yelled at her. She cringed, and ran to her first period smiling.

* * *

"Hey Belle, how's it going?" Madeline sat to the desk next to her and asked.

"Not much. Homecoming tonight, nothing _really_ big." Belle replied.

"Who're you going with?" she asked with curiosity. Belle wanted to whisper who to Madeline, but why should she? She wasn't ashamed of going to homecoming with Adam.

"Adam. Adam Bonhomme." Belle didn't make her reply super loud, but she sounded confident about him. Madeline sighed.

"How cute! I'm just going to go with Kida and Tiana, that is if we don't find dates by today." Madeline chuckled. Belle smiled, and admit, she felt pretty excited.

* * *

Jasmine had PE third period, and she dreaded the weather that day.

Coach Sinclaire walked out and all the students straightened up in an instant.

"Alright listen up, we're gonna make you all look pretty for homecoming tonight. How are we doing that? Everybody on the track, we're running the mile." She shouted at everyone. All the students got up and went to the track's starting line immediately. Some moaned in dislike. "Those of you complaining will come by after school and do it again!" Coach Sinclaire yelled back.

Jasmine ran the mile under 10 minutes, her usual time, and sat in the shade thinking about the person the girl in her second period told her about. _Who could be such an ass?.._.she asked herself in her mind. After PE, she changed back to regular clothes and headed off to lunch. She sped her way through the cafeteria to the table where Esmeralda and Ariel sat.

"I'm going with you guys today to buy a dress." Esmeralda told her as she sat down. "Are we going to the mall?" she asked.

"Yeah, but, if you want to go to the mall to get your make up done, sure. But I'm gonna get my nails, hair, and make up done at my stylist. But first, we get pampered. If you guys want to go I can schedule for two other appointments." Jasmine pulled out her Samsung Galaxy S4 and was about to put her stylist on speed dial.

"I don't know, how am I going to pay you back?" Esmeralda asked.

"Look, Esmeralda, I'm just treating my best friends to some quality service, why turn it down?" Jasmine asked and checked to see if there were any teachers around before she put the phone to her ear.

"Where is Ariel? God, hold on." Esmeralda got up and walked out of the cafeteria to go find Ariel, leaving Jasmine scheduling appointments with her personal stylist.

Flynn and Aladdin peeked into the lunch room before going on with the plan.

"Okay dude, remember what I told you yesterday, make it _big_. See, you're lucky I got the cheerleaders into this." Flynn patted Aladdin on the back before he walked in. "Where's Sadira? Oh well she's missing the action-"

"Wait, how'd you get the _cheerleaders _into this?" asked Aladdin.

"Let's just say I made a deal with them." Flynn briefly explained. "Mr. Mouse was nice enough to let me use the intercom, then I'll be down as soon as the music gets going. Alright, now go get her, tiger." Aladdin gulped and was about to step into the cafeteria but Flynn grabbed him by the shoulder. "Wait, one more thing, this is the white tux my uncle gave me so, _do not_ get this dirty."

"You mean you're step uncle?" Aladdin was now stalling.

"No, my whole family is alive and that's why I live under the roof a complete other woman than my real mom, _of course he's my step uncle!_" Flynn snapped in a whisper. "Now get out there!" and he pushed Aladdin into the cafeteria. Everyone stared at him, then suddenly every girl in the cheerleading squad got into a flash mob and circled Jasmine's table to some music provided by Flynn on the intercom. Aladdin tried walking as confidently as he can to her with the rose bouquet in his hand, and when he got to her, he stood up straight and tall and the cheerleaders got quite.

"Jasmine, I am here, to know if you would reward me with your approval. You are-"he recited his speech, but by that time that he was talking, Jasmine had already seen his purple t-shirt under his jacket, the messy hair, and the fact he said the word "reward".

"YOU!" Jasmine got up right in his face. "You think, that I'm just some…some…pretty _thing_ you display on the shelf? I am not a prize to be won!" she snapped at him. Everyone around was "oohing" and whispering to each other about what they were seeing. Flynn busted in through the doors a few minutes later, all excited.

"Hey! Who's going to-….home…coming…" Flynn's enthusiasm died down after seeing the reaction of the people. "What happened?" he asked.

Aladdin was completely confused, and held the flowers against his chest. Jasmine grabbed her and Esmeralda's things, and before she left, she got up in his face again.

"And I'm _allergic_ to roses!" she spat, and left. The cafeteria was completely silent. _What just happened?..._Aladdin thought. Flynn waited for Jasmine to leave before he spoke his mind.

"_Wow_, what a _bitc_-" He was cut off by Aladdin taking off the white dinner jacket and throwing it at his chest, along with the roses on the floor. He strode disappointedly out of the lunch room.

* * *

Esmeralda was looking through the halls for Ariel when she looked into the choir room where the choir teacher was talking to her. Esmeralda just listened from outside the door.

"Well I hope your voice gets better by Monday, because we need to know if you can do your solo," The teacher said, "If it doesn't we have to get someone else." _Poor Ariel…_Esmeralda thought to herself. A few seconds later, Ariel walked out and jumped at the sight of Esmeralda eavesdropping.

"What happened?" Esmeralda asked. Ariel pulled out her phone and texted her answer.

_Mrs. Poppins sez that if my voice doesn't get better by Monday, they're gonna have somebody else do my solo. NO ONE CAN DO MY SOLO THO._

Esmeralda read.

"Oh." Esmeralda frowned, and the two walked to the lunch room, only to find Jasmine gone. "Aw great, she has my stuff." Esmeralda pulled Ariel by the wrist and they went looking for the Arabian girl.

* * *

Aurora, Cinderella, and Snow White were in the bathroom doing their make up before Drama class.

"Auditions next week." Cinderella notified as she did her eyes.

"That's not a big deal, besides I'll get the part I want." Snow White said in the character of Pepper.

"That was good Ei-I mean Snow. Gosh, I think your first name is so pretty, why have everyone call you Snow? They mean the same thing." Aurora said to Snow White.

"_I_ don't like it." Snow White put her foot down. Cinderella finished up her eyes and asked the girls.

"Oh my gosh I feel so sorry for that Aladdin kid at lunch today." Cinderella leaned on the sink.

"Oh god that was absolutely..." Aurora sighed, put her lipstick on and puckered her lips.

"What happened? I mean, she just snapped at him." Snow White frowned, "I feel sad for both of them."

"Alright girls, let's go." Aurora put the makeup in her bag and waited for her friends to finish. The two got their things together and headed to Drama class. On their way, Aurora was stopped by Phillip.

"Hey." He smiled at her and she blushed.

"Hi." She smiled back. "Headed to choir?" she asked.

"Yup, and you're headed to Drama, so bye bye." Phillip gave her a quick peck on the cheek and walked to the choir room.

"Aww, that's so cute. You two memorized each other's schedules!" Snow White squealed. The three walked into the auditorium where they had Drama. As they sat, listening to one of Mr. Clopin's "Drama is from in the soul" lectures, Aurora whispered to Snow White.

"Hey, I'm trying to hook up Cindy with the new boy? You know the one with the black hair?" Aurora told her. Snow White gasped.

"You mean-"

"Shh…" Aurora giggled. "What do you think? Help me out at the party with them?" she asked.

"Aurora, for a blonde, you're smart." Snow White complimented. Aurora didn't feel quite offended, because she knew her friend was joking.

"Mean!" Aurora shoved her and whisper-yelled. The two laughed.

"Ehem." Mr. Clopin interrupted their little giggle session. The two shut up, but smiled at each other mischievously.

* * *

School ended and everybody ran out of the school and getting home as fast as they can to get ready for the night. Rapunzel walked hastily but someone grabbed her by the arm. It was Flynn.

"Oh, hi." Rapunzel laughed a bit. _What a cute laugh…_Flynn thought. _No, no! Don't think like that. You don't like her. You don't like her…_was what his mind was saying.

"So you still wanna go tonight? I mean with me?" he asked.

"Of course I do, it's homecoming." Rapunzel replied.

"Okay, okay. If you want to see the game, I'll pick you up at 4:30. If you wanna skip the stupid sport, pick you up at…hmm…6:30?" Flynn asked.

"6:30…" Rapunzel coughed, "that's fine." She smiled.

"Alright. I'll see ya then." Flynn didn't know what made him do it, but he kissed her hand, and walked away. He started to feel bad about what he was doing. He walked out and saw Aladdin, whom he told to wait for him, still moping. He couldn't blame him, the girl rejected him cold. "Come on dude. Let's go home." He told him. The two climbed into the car of Flynn's stepmom and they drove to their house. The guys just sat in the living room, quiet. There was a knock on the door. Flynn got up to open it and in rushed in the third troublemaker. She immediately ran over to Aladdin and hugged him.

"I heard what happened, I'm _so_ sorry." Sadira held him for a long time.

"Guys, I don't want to go anymore." Flynn grabbed his Xbox controller and started it up.

"But Flynn, what about your date?" she asked.

"That's the problem. I'm not going to the after party. I'll just go to the dance and that's it." Flynn was getting stubborn for his brother.

"Aladdin are you still going to go?" Sadira asked him. Aladdin just stared at her.

"Who am I going with?" he asked.

"You can go with me." Sadira smiled. Inside her head, she felt like she had won.

* * *

Tiana and Aurora got the Mabel house, where apparently Phillip and Naveen were already there.

"Aurora I'm so sorry, we have to leave in an hour because of the homecoming game." Phillip told her.

"It's alright, let's get as much as we can done for tonight." Aurora told him. The four walked into her house and got started right away. Aurora was following orders from Tiana in preparing the food, because Aurora wanted the food to be perfect. Phillip and Naveen got Aurora's backyard set up, the movies out, the tables set, and anything that the girls wouldn't be able to do when they leave. Phillip drove to the grocery store really quick and bought all the drinks they needed and put it into his cooler.

"So who are you going with Tiana?" Aurora asked.

"No one asked me." Tiana replied. Aurora frowned.

"Go to the homecoming game, you'll find someone there. I bet. I'll stay here and get things ready." Aurora told her.

"No, Aurora, there's no reason to. It's not a big deal." Tiana contradicted.

"That's true." Aurora gave in. "You have a dress yet?" she asked.

"Yeah, my mama makes dresses." Tiana answered.

"Oh, well you're lucky. You must be the best customer." Aurora laughed.

"Actually, I'm not," Tiana replied and minced onions like a flash of lightning, "Lottie is."

"Charlotte? Wow, I'll order a dress sometime." Aurora kept that in mind for future references.

"Oh go ahead, just ask me. The woman loves to make dresses." Tiana felt proud.

"This party will be amazing. Couldn't have done it without you." Aurora told her.

"Aurora, you thank me too much." Tiana laughed.

"Thank you." Aurora replied. "You know, I think you and Naveen look cute together."

"Me? And _Naveen_?" Tiana laughed.

"Yes, it's the cute." Aurora said to her.

"Never happening." Tiana told her.

"Mm-hmm." Aurora still had that smile on her face. The girls cooked everything and they couldn't resist eating a few chips. Phillip got back with the drinks and set the cooler next to the fridge and filled it with ice.

"Soda?" Aurora asked.

"Yes." Phillip answered.

"Water?"

"Uh-huh."

"Punch?"

"Yes, put it in a bowl." Phillip put the jug of party punch on the table.

"Beer and alcohol?" was the last question.

"…No." Phillip stopped and looked up at her, worried.

"Good!" Aurora smiled. Phillip was relieved.

"Aurora, don't scare like that." Tiana laughed. "His expression was funny though."

"Alright, Aurora I gotta go, bye." He gave her a kiss and a hug and him and Naveen left.

"Yeah, Aurora, I'm going to go get ready for tonight. I'll see you later." Tiana finished the dish and put on her coat.

"Alright, bye! Thank you so much!" Aurora hugged her.

"See you tonight!" Tiana called as she walked out the door. Aurora waltzed around the kitchen, into the hallway, and she climbed the steps to her room where she'd get ready.

* * *

"Alright so what happened was, the jerk I told you about in the morning, he asked me at lunch when you left. Oh my god, he gave me roses." Jasmine talked to her friends as they watched each other model the dresses they were shopping for.

_What the hell, what an idiot_

Ariel texted on her phone.

"It just makes me so mad." Jasmine looked at herself in the mirror.

"That dress is beautiful Jasmine." Esmeralda marveled at it. Jasmine looked to Ariel who was nodding in agreement.

"Think so?" Jasmine asked for confirmation. The dress was column style that had a nebula design on it. "Yours looks good too." Jasmine pointed to Esmeralda's dress which was a halter neck-line and the sharp straight skirt went down to her knees. The top of the dress was black and the skirt was silver. Before the girls could look at Ariel's she ran into the booth and changed into another one. She changed into a mermaid style dress with a keyhole neckline. The dress' color was a smokey aqua-ish and blue with sparkles on it that looked like stars.

"Wow." Jasmine smiled.

"Hot." Esmeralda commented.

"I'm getting that for you, and you're not stopping me." Jasmine pulled out her credit card. "You too Esmeralda." The girls went back into the booth. After shopping for their dresses and a bit of accessories, Jasmine looked at the time.

"Time to get pampered, let's go." They walked out into the parking lot where Jasmine's chauffer was waiting with her car.

* * *

Nakoma stayed at Pocahontas' home and they both thought about the evening.

"Who are you going with Nakoma?" Pocahontas asked.

"I'm not going." She replied. Nakoma never believed in school dances, they were just a waste of time to her.

"Oh you're not?" Pocahontas raised an eyebrow.

"Nope." it was Nakoma's decision. Pocahontas shrugged

"You're going with John." Nakoma teased, making Pocahontas blush.

"You're brother asked me yesterday." She brought up. Nakoma's eyes widened.

"Really? He's desperate, now he's going for girls who are already taken." Nakoma joked and Pocahontas laughed.

"Don't be so hard on him." She told her. "Here, help me get ready, come." Pocahontas took her best friend up to her room to show her the dress that she was going to be wearing at the dance.

"Oh my…that's beautiful." Nakoma smiled upon Pocahontas' dress. "That's amazing Pocahontas. You'll look beautiful in it."

"Thank you." Pocahontas laid the dress across her bed. It was brown toward the bottom, and got light towards the top. The skirt had a blue floral pattern on it that made the dress look like a painting.

"It really _is_ beautiful." Nakoma smiled. "You've persuaded me. I'm going just to see how good you look in that dress." Nakoma admitted that she wanted to go. Pocahontas laughed.

"So my 'plan' worked huh?" Pocahontas asked.

* * *

It was 10 minutes before the game would start. Meg just sat up in the bleachers for the whole day until the game. At 4:30, people already started taking their seats. Meg got up and walked to the bathrooms when she bumped into someone. She found herself looking up at one of the football players. He was pretty muscular for his age, he had blue eyes, and he was tall.

"Hi." He said greeted, breaking the awkward silence.

"Hello. Shouldn't you be in the field?" Meg asked.

"Game doesn't start 'til five." The boy said. "I'm Hercules." He stuck his hand for Meg to shake it. _This is Hercules?..._Meg asked herself.

"Well, nice meeting you Herc, I gotta go to the ladies' room. Good luck out there." Meg stepped to the side and walked away. Hercules stood there and watched her walk until he was gone.

"That's Meg?" someone came up from behind him, it was Eric.

"Yup, that's her." Hercules replied.

"Did you ask her?" Eric asked.

"No." Hercules and his friend began walking to the field.

"Dude. When? Take action _now._" Eric put on his helmet.

"Alright, I promise you, after, we win." Hercules bet him.

"Alright, let's go!" the rest of the team came out and they all went to the field, against the other school from the other school. Meg got back to her seat to only miss 5 minutes of the game.

"Oh hey Meg!"

_ Oh now what?_...Meg thought. She turned to see Naveen, her date for that night.

"Come to watch the game eh? I didn't think you'd be the type to go these events." Naveen scooted next to her, and she scooted away.

"I had nothing else to do, now stop bugging me and just watch the game." Meg turned away and turned her attention towards the field. At half time, Meg went to go get herself some water when she ran into her brother.

"Hey Meg." He greeted in his creepy voice.

"What?" Meg asked.

"Did you do what I told you to do?" he asked. Meg remembered the stupid deal she made with him.

"…No," she began, "Not yet."

"Good girl, at least you're going to do it. But you have to do it soon. You don't need to do anything big, just do it by the last part of the game, and me and by buddies will take care of the rest." Hades pointed to his wrist watch.

"Okay, I got it. Geez." Meg scoffed. She turned away and walked back to her bleachers. Time passed and it was the last move. This was the winning point, the one to break the tie. Meg looked at the top of the bleachers where her brother was actually glowering down at her from the top seats. Meg looked to the field, got up, and left. As she headed home, she heard cheering from the stadium, meaning that they won.

* * *

It was 6:30, and people at school were already at the doors of the gym, waiting for them to be opened. Girls in their space dresses and guys in outrageous tuxes. When the doors opened, the lights were really dim, but bright colorful lights were spinning around the room. Balloons and streamers looked amazing and glowed in the dark. The table cover was also glow in the dark, making it easy for people to get food. Music was playing, and people got into the square and dancing already. Aurora and Phillip were the first of the homecoming court to arrive, quickly followed by Ling and Snow White.

"Aurora you look lovely." Snow White complimented her.

"Snow, you are so flattering. Let me just say you look beautiful tonight." Aurora looked over Snow White's long white dress. Phillip raised an eyebrow at Ling.

"Dude what are you wearing?" he asked. Ling proudly wore a bright green tuxedo.

"The green alien color totally fits the party's theme." He smiled.

"I thought it was pretty reasonable." Snow White smiled. Aurora thought it to be reasonable too. It _was_ the night to have fun.

"Hey Snow, wanna dance?" Ling asked. Some space themed songs played in the background.

"Sure Ling." Snow White smiled.

"Okay, let's eat first!" Ling pulled Snow White to the table of food. Aurora and Phillip laughed. Aurora felt a tap on her shoulder and she turned around.

"Cinderella!" Aurora's face lit up as she saw her friend.

"I'm just going to hang with you guys for the night." Cinderella whispered.

"No, come." Aurora grabbed her by the wrist and took her to where Snow White was.

"Snow, we need to get Cindy together with him now." Aurora told her. Snow White got excited and dragged Cinderella even more.

"Come with us," Snow White said to Cinderella, "In the hall right?" she asked Aurora.

"Yes, now come on, he's waiting." Aurora told her. The girls took their confused friend into the halls of the high school, looking for another person. They stopped next to classroom 301. "Okay Cinderella, you're gonna wait here. We set you up for a date with the new kid, just keep your eyes open for him." Aurora instructed her.

"But-" Cinderella tried to retort.

"No, no 'but's! I had to ask so many people if they had this guy's number!" Snow sternly whispered, but of course didn't mean it.

"Okay, if he doesn't show up in…ten minutes, because he told us he was here, then just get back to the gym. Ok?" Aurora confirmed and Cinderella nodded. Snow White squealed, imagining Cinderella with the new boy. The two girls left their friend to go back to their dates as Cinderella just leaned against the wall, waiting for the person they set her up with. It took about 7 minutes, and Cinderella wanted to leave. She started walking back when she felt a hand grab hers. She turned to see a cute looking boy, with black hair, and the nicest clothes on out of all the guys she's seen that night.

"Are you, Cinderella?" the boy asked. Cinderella was lost in his eyes for a minute, then snapped out of it.

"Yes. That's me." She replied. The boy smiled, then stuck out his hand for her to shake.

"I'm Charles. Charles Lebeau." He formally introduced himself, which made Cinderella smile inside. She shook his hand, then he led her to the gym. When they walked in, Snow White and Aurora immediately looked towards the door. It was happening. The girls squealed to each other. Cinderella smiled at them as Charles walked her to dance.

"Nice going Rose." Snow White complimented.

"If it wasn't for my partner in crime." Aurora held up her hand for a high five and Snow White returned it.

* * *

Tiana, Madeline and Quasimodo, Kida and Milo, and Charlotte arrived together, with Charlotte sulking to Tiana about not having a date.

"Come on Lottie, I don't have one and I'm okay. Just dance the night away with your friends." Tiana patted her on the back.

"But Tia, I'm a loner! On home coming night!" Charlotte grabbed Tiana by the shoulders and shook her. After Charlotte put her down, she brushed herself off.

"Lottie, it's not a big deal. Why don't you get yourself cleaned up, your mascara smudged." Tiana pointed out to her. Charlotte gasped and ran to the bathroom. _Worst. Night. Ever…_she thought to herself. After cleaning herself up, she walked out of the halls, looking back at the other end of the hallway, when she bumped into someone. It was a red headed boy in a light blue tuxedo, who seemed to look lost.

"Oh, sorry. Excuse me." Charlotte was about to walk away but the boy stopped her.

"You look sad, what's wrong?" he asked. Charlotte sighed.

"I don't have a date!" she wailed. The boy just didn't know what to think. But maybe, this was his chance.

"Really? I don't have one either." He explained to her. Charlotte stopped, straightened herself up and smiled widely at the boy.

"You don't?" she asked. The boy chuckled.

"Nope. Would you go to home coming with me? As friends?" he asked. Charlotte giggled and nodded. As they walked back to the gym, she stopped to ask him.

"What is your name? Exactly?"

"I'm Thomas." He replied.

* * *

Belle got to the dance and found that she couldn't find Adam anywhere. Her long purple dress trailed behind her as she walked, and the sparkles on it reflected the light that struck them. She looked around the gym and found Tiana at the food table, making sure everything was alright.

"Everything's fine." Belle smiled at her friend's consistence of hard work.

"Thanks Belle. I just feel like…everything should be checked." Tiana smiled widely. Belle chuckled, knowing that Tiana didn't want to seem a workaholic at a party.

"So where's your date?" Belle asked. Tiana shrugged.

"Don't have one, I guess." She replied. Belle raised an eyebrow. Meanwhile, Adam was at the door of the gym, thinking of a way to approach Belle. He cautiously walked up to her as she was talking with her friend, and tapped her on the shoulder. Belle spun around and saw Adam looking nervous before her.

"Hi." she smiled at him, hoping it would make him less nervous.

"Hi…" he replied. The music was playing very loudly and the two just waited for one of them to say something. Belle wanted to escape the awkwardness and grabbed a cheese cube from the tray of appetizers. Soon, all the girls and their dates had come.

"Cheese cube?" she held it up to him.

* * *

Flynn had picked up Rapunzel, just as he promised, and they arrived at the dance together. As they walked in, each of their friends gave them that look you give to your friend when they stand next to the hottest person in school. The two were at the table of food, socializing, and eating. Naveen and Hercules grabbed his shoulder and leaned in to whisper to him.

"You didn't tell us you went with the cute blonde." Naveen smiled at him mischievously.

"And when what we mean by 'cute blonde' we don't mean John." Hercules joked. Flynn wanted to burst out laughing, but he was drinking punch. Flynn was happy he was getting praise and acknowledgement for taking Rapunzel to the dance, which was his plan in the first place. But then he was starting to question if it was what he _really_ wanted. He noticed at group of girls who were swooning over him from the crowd, but he didn't really care. He couldn't take his eyes off of Rapunzel (who was talking to her friends) and how she looked in that marvelous dress. It was purple with the sun beautifully designed onto the skirt. She then walked over to him, and grabbed him by the wrist. The song Dark Horse by Katy Perry was playing out loud.

"Want to dance?" she was laughing while she asked. Flynn smiled at the cuteness.

"Sure. Let's go." He put down his cup of punch on the table and the two walked onto the middle of the floor. After a few other songs, the highlight song of the night came on. Mrs. Mouse and Mrs. Drake stepped up to the podium and introduced what was about to happen.

"So, the girls who set this all up, the Princesses," she was forced to pause by the crowd's cheering and clapping, "Thank you. The girls have set up a dance for all of you to see before crowning, so please enjoy because they have worked really hard, and after the crowning will be the last dance. So please welcome, the Princess Club girls onto the floor please!" Mrs. Mouse stepped away from the podium and the lights all focused onto the middle of the floor, where the girls got into 2 rows of 3 and 1 row of 4. The song E.T. played and the girls all did their easy routine that they made up together. Everybody enjoyed it, even the adults. Mrs. Drake took pictures to put on the school website. The girls finished and everyone was cheering. Mrs. Drake stepped up to the podium and the girls all stood in front of the crowd for crowning.

"Alright, so crowning time. You girls have done very well and I'm sure we'll have a great year." Mrs. Drake opened an envelope and paused before she read the results. The theme to A Space Odyssey was playing in the background. "Everyone, your homecoming queen is…

* * *

**I'M SORRY I'M SORRY I'M SORRY. IT'S BEEN 3 WEEKS AND I FEEL LIKE A BITCH FOR NOT UPDATING LIKE I USED TO. I "made it up" but making this chapter super long. That added to why the wait was unbearable. Every weekend I didn't update I just felt terrible. Alright enough of me, let's talk about what happens. A nice little cliffhanger here, drama will happen at Aurora's party, I can assure you. Lot's of stuff though in this chapter, next one will be better. I really need to get organized so I will see you lovely readers later. Don't forget to review this chapter so I know what needs to be done in future ones, you all are lovely, I thank you all, Read on, and your imagination will stay strong!**


	8. Homecoming Night Part 2

"Tiana Guidry!" Mrs. Drake announced. Everyone was surprised that it wasn't Aurora this year. Tiana _herself_ was shocked, and she looked back at Aurora who winked at her. Aurora looked over at Naveen who stood next to her and Phillip.

"Naveen where's your date?" she asked.

"I don't know, she didn't show up." Naveen shrugged.

"Would you please come up on stage dear?" Mrs. Drake asked. Tiana was tearing up only a bit and lifted her skirt as she walked up the little steps that lead onto the front of the constructible stage. Mrs. Mouse came over with the tiara while Mrs. Drake put the sash around her. Mr. Mouse and Mr. Drake stood on the side clapping.

"Great party this year Mickey." Mr. Drake said to his friend.

"Thank the girls Donald." Mr. Mouse replied as he clapped.

"Alright, now time for the dance of the night. The song is Rocket Man by Elton John, and Tiana and her escort will be the ones to start off the dance." Mrs. Drake announced. Tiana was panicking in her head. _Her escort?..._Tiana swore she started sweating from nervousness as she walked down the little steps. As Tiana walked towards the middle of floor where the crowd started parting out of her way, Aurora edged Naveen to be her escort for the night.

"Just _go. _You'd be doing a giant good deed. Come on, I don't want her getting embarrassed." Aurora tried her hardest to push Naveen towards the circle gap the crowd had made.

"I refuse." Naveen tried _his _hardest to stay standing. Phillip then approached the two from behind.

"Dude, just go." Phillip gave Naveen a shove that made him awkwardly jump into the middle of the floor, in front of the homecoming queen. He quickly redeemed himself and took her by the hand. Tiana looked at Aurora with a revolted face, and Aurora signaled her to just carry on. Tiana had no other choice once the music started.

"I've never danced. I'm gonna mess this up bad." Tiana wasn't sure if she was talking to herself or Naveen.

"Just follow my lead." Naveen whispered to her. Aurora saw that they were dancing and she smiled. She then remembered it was the dance of the night so she pulled Phillip in with her onto the floor. Snow White and Ling, and Cinderella and Charles joined them. Rapunzel got super exited and dragged Flynn in.

"Eric, dance with Ariel." Esmeralda translated for the mute red head. Eric looked at Ariel with a smile and she blushed. She outstretched her had for him to take, and so he did to lead her onto the floor. Esmeralda rested on Jasmine's shoulder wither elbow and shook her head with a smile.

"Love is blossoming in the new frontier." Esmeralda laughed after she said. Jasmine just laughed at the joke slightly. Soon, everybody was dancing to the song. Esmeralda scanned the whole gym and spotted Quasimodo dancing with Madeline. Esmeralda then clapped to herself.

* * *

When Meg got home from the game, she immediately went to her room to use her laptop.

"Dinner hun?" her mom called from the dining room.

"No thanks mom!" she answered before she entered the hallway.

"Where's your brother?" her mom asked.

"I don't know!" she called back. Meg then entered her room, took off her denim jacket and threw it into her laundry bin. Meg was tired from the whole day. She found that going homecoming was going to be an absolute waste of time, and she would gain nothing from it. Meg then walked over to her drawer, opened it, and grabbed a package of peanut butter Oreos. She opened them and took in the aroma of the freshly opened cookies. She set one between her teeth as she reached over to grab her laptop. She ate her Oreos as she browsed through Facebook and Youtube for something to entertain her. She did this all to distract her from the fact that she ditched all her friends and her "date" for no reason at all but the delicious cookies. After a while, she heard her door creak open with a lingering eerie feeling. Meg ignored it. She knew who it was. She knew he would come back to haunt her after the game.

"Meeeeeeg…" the voice taunted.

"Get the crap outta my room Hades." She sternly told him without looking up from the screen.

"Oh, oh so you're mad at me now? When _you_ were the one that walked out on your chance to ruin that jerk's life-" Hades was cut off.

"Well, I just had second thoughts. It's completely pointless Hades, there are other ways, but don't use me for some _so_ stupid as that." Meg shot back at him. Hades just stroked his hair back.

"Ah I see, okay. Okay. I see how it is. Alright." Was all Hades said. He then quietly slipped out of her room, closing the door. Meg then looked at the time: 9:30. Homecoming was over, and Meg remembered there was going to be a party after. Meg thought about it as she chewed a cookie, _Would I really miss a good party opportunity?_...Meg thought to herself. _Yes I would…_she answered in her mind, and scrolled through some Vines on her Facebook page.

* * *

Everybody was leaving homecoming and headed to Aurora's house, where the party would be held.

"The fun is just beginning!" Rapunzel laughed and said loudly.

"Yeah? Well, I don't think I'm going to the party." Flynn was afraid to say. Rapunzel look at him confused.

"Don't you want to go to the best homecoming party _ever_?" she asked him.

"There's going to be more homecoming parties ya' know." Flynn told her. Rapunzel looked down and frowned. Flynn noticed this, and felt bad. "Be right back." Flynn went to go find Aladdin dressed in a rented tuxedo and Sadira who were sitting on the curb, waiting for a ride.

"Hey guys, listen, I'm going to the party." Flynn told them. Aladdin just looked up at him and Sadira just nodded. "I understand you're tired but…could you guys go with me?" he asked. Aladdin was now squinting at him. "Come on please?"

"I can't Flynn, my mom is coming to pick us up." Sadira pointed back and forth between her and Aladdin.

"Al, please? I can give you a ride home." Flynn begged Aladdin. Sadira rolled her eyes and grumbled. Aladdin sighed and got up.

"Alright bye, Sadira." He said and walked away with Flynn. Sadira thought it was unbelievable, but accepted it. "What am I going to do at the party?" Aladdin asked Flynn.

"Eat, do crazy stuff, it's _Aurora_'s house for God's sake, she has a damn wreck room that the size of that the size of your apartment." Flynn tried to get his spirits up. Flynn walked back to Rapunzel who noticed he had brought a friend. "Rapunzel, this is my brother Aladdin." Flynn introduced with confidence.

"He's your brother?" she asked.

"We're not blood related." Flynn explained and Rapunzel got what he meant. The three waited for a ride from Rapunzel's parents who should up at the right moment.

"Hey dad, this is my escort Flynn and his friend Aladdin." Rapunzel introduced as she entered the car.

"Hello Flynn, hello Aladdin." greeted Rapunzel's mother.

"How was the dance?" asked her father.

"Oh it was great! Tiana was homecoming queen and everything was just perfect." Rapunzel excitedly explained to her parents. It was a short ride, and they all made it to Aurora's house which was already lit up and you could hear the music from outside. "Okay thanks mom and dad, bye!" Rapunzel called from outside the car. She, Flynn, and Aladdin stood in front of the house. Rapunzel grabbed onto Flynn's arm as they entered. Aurora's living room was filled with people, watching a movie on her flat screen TV. Other people were in the kitchen eating to their heart's content.

"Oh Rapunzel, Flynn, Aladdin! So glad you three could make it." Aurora greeted.

"Thanks Aurora." Rapunzel smiled.

"People are out in the back, here, in the kitchen, and in the wreck room so just have fun, get to know people." Aurora told them. "And if you need anything, just come and find me or Phillip."

"I'm gonna go kick somebody's butt at ping-pong. Care to join me?" Flynn asked Rapunzel.

"Okay!" Rapunzel grabbed Flynn by the wrist and ran through the house. Aladdin turned to Aurora.

"Hey, Aurora," he began.

"Just call me Rose." Aurora smiled.

"Is there any place I can…be alone? I don't exactly feel like partying right now." Aladdin was able to muster. Aurora understood after what she saw earlier that day.

"Yeah, upstairs, in my room, there's a balcony. That's probably the only place that's private right now." Aurora put a hand on his shoulder and showed she felt sorry for him.

"Thanks." Aladdin said glumly and started walking up the stairs to where Aurora directed him to go.

* * *

Belle and Adam were sitting on Aurora's couch, watching the movie. Madeline came over to the two of them.

"Hey Belle." Madeline greeted, not wanting to seem rude, she also greeted Adam. "Hi Adam." Adam just huffed and Belle smiled at her friend.

"Where's Quasi?" Belle asked.

"He had to go home." Madeline replied.

"Hey guys!" Mulan walked over to them. Adam got annoyed with all these girls approaching him and Belle.

"Hey Mulan!" Belle was happy to have both of her friends with her.

"Cool party huh? Nice movie too." Mulan noticed Adam who faced away from them and kept quiet. "Hi Adam." Mulan greeted and held out her hand. Adam turned and stared at her hand for about 5 seconds. He shook it and turned away once again.

"At least you're interacting with others." Belle whispered to him. All she wanted was to give Adam the chance to make friends and get to know people.

"Hmph." Adam replied. Belle then encouraged him to go hang out with the guys. Adam got up to go get himself a soda in the kitchen. Belle watched us he got up and walked away from his seat. Inside her stomach, she felt some sort of feeling forming. She ignored it, but couldn't help to sneak glances at her homecoming date. As Adam reached into the cooler, somebody greeted him again.

"Hey Adam!" Adam looked and saw Phillip, Naveen, and Eric just talking to each other. "Having fun?" Phillip asked.

"Sure." Adam replied and opened the can of cola.

"Dude you took _Belle_ to homecoming. I used to have a crush on her in the seventh grade." Eric laughed. Adam just rolled his eyes.

"Adam, do you still play sports?" Naveen asked.

"No. I honestly think it's a waste of time." Adam was conversing now with the two boys.

"Well as part of student council I encourage everyone to participate in an extracurricular activity. You should try football." Phillip suggested.

"Yeah, you played in the ninth grade, and were great! We'd love to have you on the team again." Eric explained.

"I'll think about it." Adam drank some of his soda.

"So what did you think of the dance?" Naveen asked. Phillip and Adam chuckled. Soon, the three were having a nice conversation.

* * *

Cinderella and Snow White were talking with each other in Aurora's garage.

"What a night!" Snow White cheerfully exclaimed.

"Yeah…" Cinderella sighed and got lost in her thoughts. Snow White and Aurora noticed this.

"Oo, you're thinking about him." Aurora teased.

"Who?" Cinderella snapped out of it.

"You know…" Snow White gave Cinderella the look that she knew what was going on.

"…No I'm not!" Cinderella told them.

"Aww, come on Cindy, it's okay. We knew you two were perfect." Aurora put her hand on her friend's shoulder. Cinderella knew she was beat.

"He was so nice, and cute. And he had a charm to him." Cinderella admitted.

"So I suppose he's like a 'Prince Charming' to you?" Snow White asked.

"Snow!" Aurora warned her not to tease too much, but even Cinderella was laughing. "Alright ladies, I'm gonna check on the guests so wait for me." Aurora walked out of the garage to see how the party was going.

* * *

Ariel was in the wreck room playing video games while Esmeralda and Jasmine watched. Ariel was enjoying the game while Esmeralda socialized with the guys around her.

"Hey, I'm gonna get a drink." Jasmine got up.

"Okay, you won't miss much." Esmeralda said while talking to a boy. As Jasmine walked through the house, people stared. She ignored it all, got herself a lemonade, and proceeded to walk back to where Ariel and Esmeralda were. She then ran into Aurora.

"Oh, hi Jasmine." Aurora smiled a sort of weak smile.

"Hi Aurora." Jasmine just looked down at the floor.

"Hey, can we talk?" Aurora knew she had to do something.

"Okay." Jasmine shrugged. Aurora now had a warm smile on her face, showing her up the stairs.

"Everybody knows what happened today." Aurora told her.

"Oh…I felt offended Aurora. I respect myself, I'm not an object-" Jasmine tried to explain and was cut off.

"I understand that. Look." Aurora opened the door slightly for her and Jasmine to peek through. The two girls looked into Aurora's room and saw the balcony across from the door. Aladdin was leaned against the railing with his head hung. "He was so depressed." Aurora whispered as she closed the door.

"…I didn't mean to make him feel as bad as this." Jasmine felt guilty now.

"If you didn't, go apologize. I know you're not a bad person. Clear things up. " Aurora opened the door for her quietly. Jasmine took a deep breath and walked toward Aladdin. She heard the door behind her close as she kept walking forward. As she was approaching him, she didn't know how to get his attention. She tapped him on the shoulder. Aladdin looked up, surprised.

"J-Jasmine?"

"Hey." Jasmine couldn't get herself to maintain eye contact with this boy.

"W-what are you doing? Here?" Aladdin asked. Inside, he was quivering but anxious, curious but scared. Jasmine was just looking at the floor now. She cleared her throat and mustered up any courage she can to look up at him.

"I, I wanted to apologize. For how I acted today." She managed to say. Aladdin didn't know how to react. "I didn't mean to make you feel bad. But I was just so angry about what you were saying about me." Jasmine tried to explain to him in a nice way.

"Saying about you? When did I do any of that?" Aladdin asked, and Jasmine clearly saw he was confused.

"I don't know, none of that matters now, I'm just here to apologize. I'm sorry." She concluded. "I liked you. You were the only one that understood." She sighed and looked over on the city in the night. Aladdin just watched her. "It's pretty. Just like the view from your window." Jasmine smiled. The city was beautiful with all its lights, the big Ferris wheel amusement park, the beautiful buildings and hotels, the huge park, and people flooded the streets. Aladdin's eyes widened and his mind wanted him to react fast. He took her hand and got her full attention.

"You don't wanna go for a ride? Do you?" Aladdin asked. Jasmine stared at him and smiled.

"…Yes." She answered.

* * *

Esmeralda was still in the wreck room with Ariel, now talking to no one. She got bored and figured she would play Black Ops.

"Move aside mermaid girl, I'm gonna take a shot at this." Esmeralda asked for the controller and Ariel handed it to her excitedly. She couldn't wait to see Esmeralda's "skills".

"Oh! Hey wait." Some guy called out from out of nowhere. Esmeralda watched as the sandy hair-colored boy sat down next to her and took the other controller. "Who am I up against?" the boy looked around to see who player 2 was. Esmeralda coughed and the boy caught it. "Oh, okay. This should be easy." He said as he turned his attention onto the screen. Esmeralda scoffed and felt a bit angry. The two played 1v1 in Nuketown and halfway through the game, Esmeralda was getting kill after kill.

"This chick plays like a dude!" the boy sounded surprised. Without looking at him, Esmeralda shot an insult at him.

"Same to you asshole." Esmeralda ended up getting the final kill before time ran out and won. Ariel cheered silently and half the people in the room howled at the win. The boy just stared at Esmeralda who stared at him with a competitive face. He held out his hand and introduced himself.

"I'm Phoebus." He said. Esmeralda looked up at his face, then to his hand, then up at his face again. She shook it without a word. "Can you tell me your name?" he asked. Esmeralda rolled her eyes as she checked her phone.

"Esmeralda." She answered. "What kind of a name is Phoebus anyway?" she asked.

"It means, 'sun-god'." Phoebus shrugged. Esmeralda raised an eyebrow and Pheobus didn't know what to think. She looked at the clock, 10:30.

"Oh my gosh I'm getting bored." Esmeralda told Ariel, completely ignoring Phoebus. Ariel just shrugged.

* * *

Mulan had to get home. She said goodbye to everyone, thanked Aurora and Phillip for the party, took a plate of food with her, and started walking home. She listened to the sounds of the city at night, taking in the nice cold air. She walked for 10 minutes and saw a figure coming up the sidewalk headed the opposite way as her. As she got closer, she could identify who it was. It was Shang. Everything came to Mulan's mind about the whole kung-fu tournament she and Shang were signed up for. He was jogging up the sidewalk and Mulan waved to him. Shang tried his best to make it seem like he didn't see her, but Mulan was determined.

"Hey!" she grabbed his arm and pulled him back. Shang was taken aback by her strength impatiently tapped his foot when he faced her. "Hey we really need a date to practice together for the tournament! When do you plan to practice with me?" Mulan asked, this time, she wanted to make sure he knew she meant business.

"Ugh. Look, why don't we settle for Tuesday?" Shang just threw in the first day of the week that came to his mind.

"What time?" Mulan forced it into his mind.

"3:00!" Shang sort of whined. Mulan knew she did well.

"Okay. See you!" she waked away as Shang started jogging the rest of his route. Mulan got home in 3 minutes. Her parents were still up, watching TV. But Mulan knew that they only did this to wait for her to be home.

"How was the party?" Grandma Fa walked towards her with arms outstretched.

"It was great grandma." Mulan chuckled at the old lady's enthusiasm.

"Had a fun time?" Her mom asked from the couch.

"Yup, it was amazing. Here." Mulan put the saved food on the kitchen table. She yawned and stretched her arms in the air. "Alright, I'm tired though. Goodnight." Mulan walked to her room and threw herself onto her bed.

* * *

Pocahontas and John were making out in a secluded area in Aurora's backyard. Nakoma, who came along with Pocahontas, started looking for her friend. It was 11 and they had to get home before their parents got suspicious.

"Pocahontas?" she called throughout the house. She had literally searched the whole house and was walking from the front to the back. "Pocahontas? Pocahont-oh." Nakoma stumbled upon the two and laughed to herself that she walked in on their "romantic moment".

"Nakoma?" Pocahontas gasped. "Is it 11?" she asked.

"Yeah, get your stuff, I'll wait out front." Nakoma was still laughing and walked away. Pocahontas looked into John's eyes again after the interruption.

"It's 11. I said I would get home around this time. My parents would get suspicious." Pocahontas blushed. John smiled and pecked her on the cheek.

"Okay. To be continued." He joked. The two laughed in harmony and parted ways. They held each other's hands (outstretched), and held on until their fingers slipped out of each other's grip. It was like watching a ballet.

"Come _on _Poca!" Nakoma called. Pocahontas flashed a smile at her boyfriend and left with her best friend. John watched the two walk away until they were out of his sight.

"Oo, get some." Someone said behind him. He turned to see Naveen who had that look on his face when your friend "scored".

"You're, retarded." John told him and started to head inside for a drink.

"Aw come on, your relationship _is_ believable. _It's so real!_" Naveen said the last line with a mocking tone. John just shook his head.

"I swear though, I'll never be able to let her go." John admitted. Naveen gave him a confused look. John put a hand on his shoulder and assured his friend. "You'll understand when you meet yours." Naveen just brushed it off. He wasn't focused on girls like his friends were.

"Nah, I just want to mess around." Naveen totally disagreed with John. John shook his head as he bent over the cooler for a grape soda.

"That's your problem." John told him. This made Naveen think, which was rare. Maybe, it _was_ his problem.

* * *

"I'd better go, my father would be worried." Belle got up from Aurora's couch and threw away her trash.

"Alright, thanks for coming, bye Belle!" Aurora said and tended to her other guests.

"I've gotta go find Adam. Bye Madeline." Belle waved to her friend, who gave a salute. Belle headed to the kitchen where she last saw Adam, but he wasn't there. Neither was Phillip and Eric. Belle looked in the garage and saw Snow White and Cinderella.

"Hi Belle? You leaving?" Snow asked.

"Yeah. Have you seen Adam?" Belle asked. The two girls shook their heads. "Okay, thanks though." Belle wasn't in a hurry, but she did want to go home. She walked out the front door and sat on the front steps.

"Hello Belle." Belle heard a familiar voice. A voice she knew that was trouble. She turned around to see Gaston Proulx. He and Belle didn't really have a good history. He annoyed the heck out of her before, and he never got a clue when she wanted him to leave her alone. "Having a fun time." He sat down next to her, but Belle didn't bother to look at him.

"Yes, I did. But I'm leaving now." Belle tried to get up but Gaston pulled her back down by her arm.

"You know, I think you would've had a better time if you went with me instead of that loner _Bonhomme_." Gaston had a tone of disgust in his voice.

"For your information Gaston, Adam is a nice guy. He's no loner, no one just gives him a chance!" Belle retorted. Gaston was about to say something when he heard a growl come from behind the two of them. Adam was standing over them, and put himself between Belle and Gaston. Eric and Phillip stood behind Adam, scowling at Gaston as well.

"Leave her alone." Adam warned. Gaston laughed, got up and tried sizing up Adam.

"Is there a problem?" Phillip asked Gaston in an intimidating tone. Gaston looked at them, back to Adam, to Belle, and back to Adam again. The tension was skyrocketing at his point.

"You're all just wasting my time." Gaston turned away from them all and started walking away from Aurora's house.

"Who even invited you?" Eric called out. Gaston didn't look back or answer, which Eric expected. "Good riddance." Eric, Phillip, and Adam were starting to cool down.

"Belle, are you okay?" Adam asked her and moved the hair out of her face.

"I'm okay." Belle told him. Adam was relieved, but didn't show it.

"Come on, let's take you home." Adam started walking Belle home, and put his black jacket over her shoulders.

"See ya Adam!" Eric waved. He then followed Phillip back inside. As Belle walked with Adam, the feeling she felt earlier felt like it was spreading slowly. Every time she saw his eyes, the butterflies would start flying around in her stomach. The two stopped in front of Belle's house once they got there to say their goodbyes.

"So…I hope you had a fun time. With me." Adam didn't know what else to say.

"I did. Thank you." Belle assured him. She gave him back the jacket and the two smiled at each other for a moment. The door to her house suddenly opened and in the doorway was Belle's father. He was a short old man with a white bushy moustache. "Oh, hi Papa." Belle thanked Adam once again and headed inside her home. Maurice closed the door behind his daughter.

"Who was that?" he asked as he locked the door.

"Oh he was my escort. He's really nice." Belle knew her father would question.

"Did anything happen tonight?" Maurice asked.

"Nothing major. It was really fun though. Thanks for letting me go!" Belle hopped upstairs and into her room. Maurice thought she was acting a bit silly.

* * *

Everybody was starting to head home. Ariel and Esmeralda stood outside Aurora's house, waiting for Jasmine.

"She freaking ditched us! What the hell." Esmeralda shook her head.

_lol just get back at her tomorrow- _Ariel texted.

"Yeah you're gonna help me." Esmeralda said right before a honk called for her. Esmeralda said goodbye to Ariel and left in her car. Ariel smiled and just remembered she needed to get home or else her father would kill her. She texted her sister Andrina to pick her up.

"Hey, you need a ride home?" Eric asked. Ariel shook her head. "You sure?" he asked. Ariel assured him only using facial expressions and hand motions. Surprisingly, her sister got there pretty fast and was calling her name from the car.

"Come on Ariel! I'm gonna miss Jay Leno!" Andrina yelled out of her car. Leno was Andrina's way of relieving stress. "Alright Ariel, I'll see you then." He said. Ariel blushed and smiled. He pecked her on the cheek and Ariel stood frozen for a few more seconds. "Ariel!" Andrina shouted. Ariel hurried to her sister's car and waved to Eric from the window. When the house was far from sight, Ariel sunk back in her chair and thought. _What a night…_was going through her mind. "Who's that boy?" Andrina asked in the 'girl-teases-other-girl-specifically-her-sister-vo ice'. Ariel just told her sister to not mind with a wave of her hand. "Mm-hm." Andrina didn't really care. The night gradually got quieter and by midnight, everybody has settled down.

* * *

**So I was away again for along time. ****I've been busy buying new equipment for my drawing/animation and computer stuff. ****I hope you all had a great Halloween. I'm starting to get more ideas with this story as I go along. So excited! So how'd you guys like it? Please tell me, and if you have any suggestions I'll be gladly to read them. I really don't have much to say but thank you for sticking with this story I love it as much as you all do. So, see you all next time, Read on, and your imagination will stay strong!**


	9. Back to the Boring Life, Or Are We?

The next day, Esmeralda got up really early in the morning to get ready for getting back at Jasmine. She just threw on a white t-shirt with a pair of capris. She opened her drawer, put on one circular earring, and took her tambourine with her. This would be her "revenge item". She opened the door, and made her way through the hallway. Esmeralda tried her best to be quiet, and was doing well until she got to the front door. She managed to open it quietly, when something nudged her leg. She looked down to see her pet pygmy goat, Djali.

"Hey Djali. I'm going somewhere, think you can cover for me?" Esmeralda felt silly for talking to animal like this. But she did consider Djali like a little brother ever since she rescued him when she was a little girl. Djali was a pygmy goat with a sort of grey color to him. The goat shared the same earring as Esmeralda on his right ear, while Esmeralda wore hers on the left. Truth was they both wore one of the pair. This goat was the closest friend she had growing up, and he loved her too. Djali lightly butted at her leg. Esmeralda knew he wouldn't let her go without him and rolled her eyes. "Come on!" she whispered, and the two slipped out and headed for Jasmine's home. Once they got there, Esmeralda knocked on the door and waited for a few minutes. The door opened and it was one of Jasmine's house maids.

"Hello? You are Esmeralda…right?" asked the lady.

"Yeah. Is Jasmine there?" Esmeralda asked. The lady turned her head back and was about to call for Jasmine.

"Miss Ar-"

"Shh!" Esmeralda quieted her. She quickly thought of a lie that would help her get in. "She called me over; I thought I'd surprise her." Djali bleated in agreement.

"Oh, oh well then. Please come in." The lady opened the door wider and let Esmeralda and her goat in. Esmeralda made her way upstairs, to Jasmine's room. The door was slightly open, she peeked in to see her friend sleeping in her bed. Esmeralda creeped in, closed the door behind her, and tiptoed to the side of Jasmine's bed. She slowly raise her tambourine over the sleeping girl. Esmeralda looked down at Djali and nodded. She made as much noise as she could as Djali started screaming goat sounds. Jasmine woke up and was so scared she hid under the covers and fell off the bed doing so. Esmeralda was laughing so hard that she fell to the floor as well. Jasmine got herself together and hopped back into bed and waited for her friend to stop laughing.

"You should've seen your face!" Esmeralda laughed. Jasmine rolled her eyes. After the laughing fit was done, Esmeralda sat down on the edge of the bed. "So where the hell did you go last night? Me and Ariel waited for you and you just never came back." Esmeralda asked, still keeping that funny moment in her head. Jasmine was actually glad Esmeralda had brought up last night. She sighed and smiled to herself. "Hey," Esmeralda snapped her fingers in front of Jasmine's face, "Are you gonna tell me or what?" she asked. Jasmine took a breather and told Esmeralda what had happened. Jasmine explained that her and the boy that she rejected so brutally got so depressed that she apologized to him. She told her about when they were on a balcony and admired the Ferris wheel.

"Apparently he noticed and he asked me if I would want to go for a ride. I said yes and…" Jasmine got lost in her thoughts again.

-Flashback-

The two were running hand in hand through the streets as fast as they could to the amusement park. They were both laughing and running in harmony. People that they passed looked in confusion. When the two got to the Amusement park, Jasmine pulled out the two annual passes she had. She always kept an extra one in her bag if she ever needed it.

"No need for that." Aladdin led her by the hand around to a place where they made their way into the park for free. The first thing the two did was do what Jasmine wanted to do, ride the Ferris wheel. At first Jasmine felt uneasy and covered her eyes with her hands. Aladdin gently removed them and encouraged her to open her eyes.

"Don't you _dare_ close your eyes." He joked. Jasmine pried her own eyelids open and was overwhelmed. It was a good ride. Jasmine could see beyond the pier and the water looked beautiful with the reflection on the moon shining upon it. She swore she was going to tear up. Aladdin just admired her reaction the whole time. When the ride was over, Jasmine clung onto Aladdin's arm as they walked through the park. "You hungry?" he asked her. He had to admit, he was in the mood for a snack. Jasmine's eyes widened and pointed to a churro stand right across from where they were. Aladdin checked his pocket to make sure he had some money, and in fact he had his last two dollars. He and Jasmine walked over to the stand and he ordered for two churros. Just as he was stretching his arm out to give the man two dollars, Jasmine stopped him. She shook her head and held up one finger. Aladdin got the message and only ordered only one of the famous amusement park treat. The two shared the food as they waked around the park. Aladdin played games to show off, but Jasmine ended up being better at each of them.

"I'm a fast learner." Jasmine giggled. The two felt like they were walking on air when they were together. Before their night could end, Jasmine asked to ride the Ferris wheel, one more time. The two took their seats and the lap bar came down on them. The wheel raised them up in the air slowly, but they didn't noticed because the two were just staring into each other's eyes the whole time. The Ferris roughly stopped and Aladdin and Jasmine noticed they were at the highest point they could be.

"Excuse me ladies and gentlemen, we are having technical difficulties, please stay seated until the ride is operating again." They announced. Jasmine giggled. What a convenient time for them to be stuck on a ride like this. She saw the whole city and beyond. She felt like she was seeing the whole world.

"Look at that. Beyond the mountains, beyond the beach, there's a whole new world. For you, _and _me." Aladdin told her.

-End of Flashback-

Jasmine sighed. She wanted to re-live that night again.

"Who's the guy?" Esmeralda asked. Jasmine did not notice that this whole time she hadn't told Esmeralda who the boy was.

"Oh, his name is Aladdin." Jasmine answered and fell backwards onto her pillows. The name "Aladdin" rang through Esmeralda's head. While Jasmine's world was unfolding, it's like _her_ world was being shattered.

* * *

The weekend was pretty much boring for everyone. It went by quick and soon school started again and it was time to get serious with work. Everyone thought now that the fun was over, the quarter would soon be over and everyone wanted to keep up good grades for at least half of the 1st semester. It was Monday. Rapunzel had a really good time that weekend, and she felt that she needed to thank Flynn for making it happen. But, she couldn't find him. Luckily, she found his brother.

"Aladdin!" Rapunzel called out. Aladdin was walking through the halls on his way to who knows where.

"Oh, hi Rapunzel." Aladdin greeted.

"Wow you seem pretty cheerful unlike how you were at homecoming." Rapunzel noticed. Aladdin shrugged. "Anyways, have you seen Flynn? I just want to thank him for making homecoming really fun."

"He's…" Aladdin thought about where Flynn would be. "He's probably getting into some sort of trouble. Try-" He was just about to suggest for her to look on the second floor, but then "guess who?" came running down the halls. Flynn was pushing people out of the way, papers were flying everywhere and he was just speeding down towards them.

"Guys, he's after me! I don't wanna go!" Flynn pointed down the halls looking frantic.

"Who's after you?" Rapunzel asked like there was no problem. Flynn took one look towards the direction he came from, grabbed Rapunzel by the wrist and started running. Rapunzel didn't know exactly how to feel or react to this, but she continued to run with him. She looked back and saw Pete the security guard following them. After what it seemed like Flynn had taken them both through the whole building, he stopped at an opened locker and pulled Rapunzel inside. The two were squeezed together since the locker was so small.

"Shh." Flynn covered Rapunzel's mouth with his hand. They waited for what seemed like ten minutes. Flynn went to check if the cost was clear, and they were off the hook. He let Rapunzel out first and jumped out after her. The two were both breathing heavily after the chase and being squished in a small space.

"What did you do to get chased like that?" Rapunzel asked.

"Uh…no one needs to know." Flynn told her. Rapunzel was still curious, but then the bell rang. "So…see you later I guess." Flynn winked at her. Rapunzel smiled and gave a wave before they parted ways. Flynn made his way to first period and slumped down in his seat.

"What the hell did you do this time?" asked Aladdin who's seat was next to his.

"You know that deal I made with the cheerleaders? Didn't go so well." Flynn laconically explained. Aladdin just nodded.

* * *

Today was the start of the auditions for Annie in Drama. Snow White, Aurora, and Cinderella waited anxiously in the auditorium seats with the other Drama students. Cinderella was curled up with her knees to her chest, Snow White was reciting every line she could in her head with silent motions and expressions, and Aurora was admiring her nails, paying no attention to what was happening on stage.

"Thank you." Mr. Clopin said after the student's little act, while Mrs. Rabbit jotted down notes. "Who's next?" He asked her.

"Hmm…Su Huang." Mrs. Rabbit started filling out another paper and handed a copy to Mr. Clopin.

"Alright, show us what you got!" Mr. Clopin called out, telling her to begin her audition.

"Are you nervous?" Aurora asked Snow White who jumped.

"Me? Nervous? No." Snow White answered rather rashly. Cinderella just sat quietly.

"How about you Cindy?" Aurora asked.

"Oh, no. Not really." Cinderella replied.

"Hmm…" Aurora knew her friends were feeling insecure about what they were about to do. "When you both go up there, just think no one's there." Aurora told them. They waited a few more minutes, then it was the next person's turn.

"Eir-" Mrs. Rabbit began, but then was interrupted by Snow White.

"That's me! _Snow_ White! Not that horrible name." Snow White quickly got up, fumbled around for a few seconds, then made her way upstairs onto the stage.

"Hello Snow, who are you auditioning for?" Mr. Clopin asked.

"I am auditioning for Pepper." Snow White said in the most confident voice she could.

"You best believe she is." Aurora said to whoever would hear.

"Alright, so you know the drill. Act out a scene then show us a preview of talent." Mr. Clopin wrote her name down on the paper. Snow White cleared her throat and took a deep breath. She acted out a part of Pepper's script. When she was done, Mrs. Rabbit and Mr. Clopin wrote notes on their papers. Lastly, Snow White did her talent portion of the audition, which in her case, was singing.

"Thank you Snow. Nice job." Mr. Clopin told her.

"Thank you sir!" Snow White chirped and stepped off the stage.

"That was good!" Aurora congratulated her.

"Think so? Oh I'm so excited!" Snow White whispered to her happily. The two girls laughed.

"Cinderella Tremaine." Mrs. Rabbit called. Cinderella got up without a word to her friends and slowly walked onto the stage. "Hello Cinderella, who will you be auditioning for?" There was a silence before Cinderella answered.

"I'm auditioning for Grace Farrell." Cinderella spoke.

"Alright, start." Mr. Clopin cued. Cinderella acted out a scene very well, and sung as her talent portion. Mr. Clopin and Mrs. Rabbit wrote down things for what seemed like forever.

"Thank you dear. Next!" Mrs. Rabbit called for the next person.

"Did I do good?" Cinderella asked her two friends.

"Yes! You both did good." Aurora told her while Snow White nodded in agreement. "I'm excited for the results.

"Aurora you didn't audition yet." Snow White gave her friend a certain look.

"Who are you auditioning for?" Cinderella asked.

"Ms. Hannigan." Aurora smiled.

* * *

Flynn and Aladdin were hanging out at Flynn's house again. Sadira had just arrived in his house when the guys were figuring out what to do.

"Right on cue." Flynn pointed out.

"So guys, what's up?" she asked. Flynn was over at the TV shelf looking through movies and games while Aladdin was looking through his backpack.

"Nothing much. Where were you lunch?" Flynn asked.

"Mr. Hook had me stay in to scrape gum off from under the desks." Sadira shivered at the thought.

"Oo, that sounds nasty." Flynn read over a game of his and put it back on the shelf. Sadira went to sit next to Aladdin excited as she could be to see him.

"So, how was the party?" she asked.

"It was great!" Aladdin got up so ebullient. Aladdin went into the kitchen humming a song while he picked out some fruit. Sadira was looking confused.

"Flynn do you know what's going on with him?" she asked.

"Hehe…Yes I do. Our little friend here's got himself a girlfriend." Flynn told her. Sadira's eyes widened. Could it be her worst fear have come true? Aladdin came back into the living room with an apple.

"So…Aladdin…who's the girl?" Sadira asked.

"It's _her_ Sadira. And no one else…" Aladdin sounded so love-struck Flynn was trying his best not to laugh.

"So…how'd it happen?" she asked.

"Well, long story short, she found me, we talked, we went to the amusement park and we hit it off. Seems like she was only mad at me because someone told her that I was talking smack about her." Aladdin sounded like an excited little kid. Sadira was afraid Aladdin would find out what she did.

"_You_ talk smack? About her? Who's the idiot that made that up?" Flynn shook his head and turned his back towards the two looking for entertainment again. Sadira picked up a pillow and threw it at the back of his head.

"Ow." Flynn shot Sadira a look who had her own expression to battle with his. He gave up on looking for something fun and opened his back pack to work on homework. "What are we reading for English again?" Flynn asked. Aladdin picked up a book.

"The Adventures of Pinocchio." He replied.

"The one with the lying little kid?" Flynn asked.

"Sort of." Aladdin answered. Sadira just kept quiet the whole time.

* * *

After school, Meg was walking to the front of the school, and thought about last week when she volunteered at the elementary school. She stopped and looked at the bus stop from the distance. She sighed, pulled out her phone, and called her mom to her that she would be home late. As she talked on the phone, she sped towards the bus stop and hopped on the bus on the way to the elementary school. She got dropped off in front of the school and strode to the school's office, where she got a "Visitor's" badge and checked in for volunteering. She was excited she got the same room again, but they were doing something different, which Meg didn't care too much about. She entered the room and the kids were out of control, torturing some lady that apparently was their volunteer that day. As soon as she saw Meg, she broke free from the kid's grasps and grabbed her things.

"You take care of them. They're monsters!" The lady sounded like she was about to go psycho, and sped out of the classroom. Meg turned to all the kids who were happy to see her. Meg laid her stuff on the teacher's desk without saying anything to the kids. She looked at all them for a moment; they were frozen in time.

"You all ready for your little activity session?" Meg asked. The kids all started talking loudly at once which made her groan. "Alright!" she got their attention. "What are we doing?" Meg asked. The teacher's chair turned around to face her.

"Well, we're actually reading this time." Meg looked behind her to see Vanellope Aldonza holding a book called "Harry Potter and the Sorcerer's Stone". Meg picked up the book from her hand and looked at the cover.

"You guys want to read _this_?" Meg asked. It was a book Meg had already read, in fact seeing it again made her think about the times she was exuberant about reading books.

"I think it looks like a good book." Vanellope said. "What about you guys?" she turned to the other kids who were just staring at the two.

"It looks cool." Said Tipo Fermin.

"It _sounds_ cool." Thomas Usagi joined in.

"Anything that can enhance my imagination." Alice sighed.

"It's a book of magic so…" Meg tried to explain.

"Does it have monsters?" Procyon pretended to be a monster toward his brother who played along.

"Let's just read and find out." Meg grabbed a stool and sat at the front of the class. She was surprised they were all silent and eager to listen. "Mr. and Mrs. Dursley, of number four, Privet Drive, were proud to say that they were perfectly normal, thank you very much. They were the last people you'd expect to be involved in anything strange or mysterious, because they just didn't hold with such nonsense…"

* * *

Tiana was at Rapunzel's house where the two were just hanging out.

"Homecoming was really fun. So was the party?" Rapunzel told her. Tiana agreed. "Where'd you learn to cook like that?" Rapunzel asked her.

"Momma says it's a gift." Tiana shrugged. Tiana knew how to cook ever since she was young. She didn't really "learn" from anyone.

"That's some gift." Rapunzel was truly blown away by a talent like Tiana's. She started giggling when Pascal came crawling on her arm.

"Well, you are really great at art. I can never paint or draw like you." Tiana complimented her friend.

"Art has a lot of competition. There's lots of good artists out there. But you talent is so…different and unique. It makes you stand out." Rapunzel told her.

"Listen Rapunzel, everyone is unique in their own way. You _have _talent. Embrace it. Yes, there will be competition. So do your best in it. Everybody will shine in their own way." Tiana lectured. Rapunzel got where she was coming from and it motivated her.

"You're right." Rapunzel got up and stood on her bed and jumped on it.

"Why are you so depressed all of a sudden? Is something wrong?" Tiana asked. Rapunzel stopped jumping and sat on her bed.

"Well…I don't know. Ever since this summer, I've been feeling like my life is a lie. And it was. But now that I'm supposed to be happy I'm not." Rapunzel briefly explained. Tiana still needed some enlightening.

"What happened during your summer?" Tiana asked. Rapunzel sighed.

"I didn't tell anyone about this. It turned out my 'stepmom' wasn't really my stepmom. She was a psychotic criminal and when they found out she had me they took me away, they took _her_ away, and it turns out my life was a complete lie until now. I'm just angry that I could've lived a happy childhood if she hadn't stolen me away, but then she's the woman who raised me. How could I think that way about her?" Rapunzel completely explained how she thought about this whole situation. Tiana gave her a hug.

"It's alright. The important thing now is you have the opportunity to do all the things you wanted. You got a move on." Tiana motivated her. Rapunzel's door suddenly opened.

"Girls, you want anything? Pizza? Soda?" Mr. Holst asked. He a can of Dr. Pepper in both hands.

"Uh…you want anything Tiana?" Rapunzel asked.

"Soda is…fine." Tiana shrugged.

"Yes dad!" Rapunzel got up from her bed and took the two sodas. "Thank you." She said in her cheerful voice.

"You're welcome. Love you." Mr. Holst kissed his daughter's head and closed the door. Tiana smiled at the sight but something inside was also getting emotional.

"Woah, are you okay?" Rapunzel was going to hand her a soda but Tiana looked like something was troubling her so much she was out of it.

"Huh, what?" Tiana asked. Rapunzel stuck the soda out in front of her and Tiana took it.

"You got all sad. I'm supposed to be the sad one right now." Rapunzel took a sip out of the can.

"Well, you and your daddy have a nice little relationship." Tiana smiled. Rapunzel kinda figured out what Tiana was sad about.

"You and your dad don't have a good relationship?" Rapunzel asked. Tiana shook her head.

"My daddy's dead. He died in the army." Tiana opened the can of soda to drink. Rapunzel frowned.

"Well, thank him. For keeping us all safe." Rapunzel cheered her friend up. She picked up the TV remote to watch something. "We should have more bonding times like this."

"Weren't we supposed to be doing homework?" Tiana asked. Rapunzel almost choked on her drink at the word "homework".

* * *

"You have got to be kidding me John!" Naveen yelled. The guys all went to the park to toss a football around and talk.

"Truth be told, I am not." John joked. He was just telling the guys about another awesome date he had with Pocahontas.

"So, how about _you_ Phillip?" John tossed the football over Phillip's head, and Phillip ran and caught it without ease.

"I'm just going to say this, Phillip, be in football!" Naveen shouted.

"Nah." Phillip rejected his suggestion. Phillip played baseball outside of school, and didn't really need to join football. "Naveen you do absolutely nothing in your life but compete with Eric in wealthy terms." Phillip threw the ball at Naveen.

"What can I do? Our family is very uh…competitive." Naveen thought the word to be acceptable.

"Yeah, that's not going to get you anywhere dude." John told him.

"Doesn't matter, I'm rich." Naveen just ignored the fact that his friends were trying to help him.

"What if you weren't? How would you compare with Eric then?" Phillip asked.

"I can't imagine myself without the money I have now." Naveen sounded so conceited without realizing it. "But there is a problem that my parents are addressing. They're cutting me off because I'm failing my classes." Naveen just remembered.

"Don't you have cooking class? I know for a fact that if you cook something for the whole class you'll get extra credit." Phillip suggested.

"Failing first quarter? Holy damn." John shook his head.

"Well dude, you gotta do something about it." Phillip said. Naveen thought about it. He absolutely failed at cooking. How would he be able to cook something for the whole class? Maybe if he had help…

* * *

Madeline was a sweet girl. She had big dreams and a big heart. Everybody thought of her as a grown-up little girl, and she would wonder if that even made sense. Madeline lived in a small house a little far from the school. She home alone, a perfect time to practice her favorite hobby. She was outside in the yard, preparing to walk on the tightrope her father set up for her. It was off the ground by 14 inches, which was good enough for her. Her ultimate dream was to be an acrobatic performer, especially someone who walked on a highwire. She had an umbrella in her hand, and she would talk to herself.

"Madames and monsieurs...kindly direct your attention high above...as the magnificent Madeline...is about to perform her daring high-wire act...without a net." Madeline walked slowly halfway then started to lose her balance. She ran across the rope and made it to the other side, being glad she took ballet classes. "And the crowd goes wild!" Madeline whispered and made cheering sounds. She jumped off the stool and laughed. She almost made it. She went straight to her room to go to sleep when she got a call.

"Hello?" she asked.

"Hey there girl!"

"Hi Charlotte." Madeline laughed.

"My gosh girl, I can't get over the boy at homecoming." Charlotte whined. Madeline had been hearing of this Thomas guy ever since they went to homecoming.

"Do you two even talk?" Madeline asked.

"Uh…no." Charlotte didn't lie.

"Talk with him first!" Madeline concluded easily and said with a laugh.

"I can't, I never get to see him. It's kinda sad." Charlotte opposed.

"Then you gotta find a way." Madeline told her.

"Okay well, it's shower time. I've got new bubbles with a vanilla scent. Bye!" Charlotte hung up the phone when Madeline told her goodbye. Madeline was amazed of how rich Charlotte was. And with her birthday coming up, they were all invited to her Madri Gras party. Which Madeline remembered she needed to find something to wear for.

* * *

Mulan walked into the kitchen for dinner and hopped onto her chair. Grandma Fa was looking through the mail while drinking tea.

"Oh look child, you've got an invitation." Grandma Fa handed the letter over to Mrs. Fa who looked over the letter. Mulan took a glance over at the envelope and it was the most prepped up letter she had ever seen. There was a golden pattern printed all around it. When her mother took out the letter inside it, it was even more unbelievable. The thing was purple and hand written in calligraphy with golden ink. _What the hell.._Mulan asked.

"Oh, it's my friend Vivian. She's getting married." Mrs. Fa summarized the invitation to them all.

"Oh, I remember her." Mulan said with a mouthful of food which caused her dad to chuckle at her.

"All the girls need to wear something like this." Mrs. Fa looked over at her to show her the wedding theme.

"Oh no, not me. No way, I'm not gonna do it. Nope." Mulan was ahead of her.

"Oh psh. Come on Mulan, it's only for a day." Mrs. Fa told her.

"But mama…I mean…what the heck? Orange?" Mulan did not like the idea of the wedding having the weirdest choice of color and theme.

"Oh my god, Mulan don't make such a fuss." Mrs. Fa scolded. Mulan rolled her eyes and took another glance at the letter and shivered at the sight.

* * *

Belle was up in her room reading a book. She read through the pages of Romeo and Juliet so eagerly. The book was amazing and very romantic. But reading it, she couldn't help but think of Adam. She thought about the way he protected her from Gaston at the party. How could someone so shy suddenly be motivated to stand up so bravely? Even if she did appreciate what he had done, Belle felt like she was denying something. Belle wanted the thoughts out of her head every time they'd come up. Each page that flew by made her thoughts heavier. Her phone rang.

"Hello?" she asked.

"Hey Belle!"

"Hi Milo. What's up?" Belle replied.

"I was wondering uh…if you could kinda go to the library after school and help me with an assignment tomorrow. You're more of the fiction type person and I need help with analyzing the stories. I don't really see meaning in these stories. No offence." Milo pleaded.

"Sure Milo. What book?" Belle asked.

"It's uh…my god what is this called, oh um, _La Belle et la Bête._" Milo answered. Belle gasped at the title. She loved that book ever since French class had to read it.

"Alright Milo. Yes, I'll help you. I'll see you tomorrow." Belle told him.

"Alright, thanks. Bye!" Milo ended the conversation.

"Bye." Belle hung up the phone. She was actually kind of excited that she would get to exploit her knowledge to others about a good book like that. She then thought about school itself, and how well it was holding up. With the drama, the grades, the home life, the social life, her junior year of high school, so far, was a wild ride.

* * *

**Another chapter! I need to address something here. I like to read through my stories sometimes to see if they run smoothly and holy cow this story, has a lot of grammatical errors, words would be missing from sentences, some sentences don't even make sense, and omg woah. So I will go back and fix all of those, just not right now. So how'd you guys like this chapter? I have to admit, this was kinda a boring chapter. I apologize. I do have some ideas though but I'm saving them for future chapters. So I apologize if this one was boring. If you guys have any suggestions I'll be glad to put them in. By the way, you'll be seeing some new characters soon and more of the other ones. So please review, I thank you all for reading, and I'll see you, next chapter. Read on, and your imagination will stay strong!**


End file.
